The Breeding Project: Lansford University
by Talicka
Summary: Kagome and Sesshomaru are accepted into Lansford University of Tokyo. What happens when the high strung ice prince and the human priestest end up sharing an apartment on campus? Read to find out! It is rated M for later chapters lemons and foul language
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Kagome and Sesshomaru used to be close friends back in grade school up until 6th grade. Sesshomaru had to leave in 8th grade to be home schooled. When Kagome gets a letter from the prestigious college, Lansford University, she accepts eagerly, not knowing what is in store for her. When she gets to the college she finds out she is sharing an apartment with none other than the ice prince himself. What does college have in store for this priestess? Read to find out. It is rated M for later chapters and foul language. Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do enjoy writing **

Prologue- Lansford University of California, Tokyo

Kagome walked back inside her house after checking the mail for what seemed like the thousandth time that week. She was getting antsy; there were only a few weeks left of her high school career and she hadn't gotten any acceptance letters from the colleges she wanted to go to. There was little time for her to be picky about what college she wanted to go to, but she was still hoping that ONE big time university was going to let her into its vicinity. The problem was it wasn't just ANY big time university it was THE big time university.

Kagome had a burning desire to be a part of Lansford University.

Lansford University was a newer institution compared to the rest of the universities in town. It was open to everybody; be it human, demon, or half-breed, which was unusual for an American university that had programs in Tokyo. As much as people liked to believe that demons and humans had finally settled their age old war against each other, many schools in Tokyo still instilled the idea of segregation between the two breeds because of the bloody past the two races shared.

There were a total of five letters in her hand; each and every one of them was labeled to her. Kagome sat down and let the couch almost swallow her before she even considered looking at them. The first letter was another acceptance letter from the University of Tokyo. She had already received one prior to the beginning over her second semester of school, she still wasn't quite sure if she wanted to be a part of it though. If she didn't receive the acceptance letter she wanted, the University of Tokyo was the one and only college she would go to. The second letter was actually to her mom, she let it fall onto the oak coffee table on top of all the other letters and papers her mother needed to look at. Anxiously, Kagome rubbed her feet against the worn out carpet of the living room. There were still three more letters to go. She had hopes, but she was afraid to let them get too high.

The third letter contained nothing of interest. It was junk mail that had weaved itself into Kagome's shaking hands. Two more letters to go, would the letter she wanted be one of them?

Her hands were shaking as she looked at the fourth envelope, but it wasn't what she wanted to see. It was another letter to her mother. Obviously Kagome had only let her eyes scan over the names quickly enough for her to only see the last name. There was one letter left. Sighing, Kagome set it down on the table.

_There is no way Lansford University wants me. That last letter won't be from them. You know it won't. _Kagome thought as she let her eyes wonder around the room. The small TV that sat across from her wasn't even a flat screen; a definite reminder that even if she did get accepted into Lansford she probably wouldn't be able to afford the tuition or book fees she'd have to pay in order to go. She let out a long slow sigh. _THIS IS SO STUPID! _She was angry, something that was all too predictable for Kagome. Of course, she had good reason to be angry; Lansford University had been sending her packets open of packets of information since her sophomore year. And since she was less than a month away from graduating from high school, she expected to get at least something from the university, but no, there had been nothing in the mail from the prestigious university.

_Well it's now or never, either you pick up that letter and see who it is from, or you can leave it there for Mom to see Kagome. _She thought and shook her head. _E-ne-me-ne-my-ne-mo might work… _She debated on the pros and cons of looking at the letter until her curiosity got the better of her. She snatched up the last letter and took in a deep breath. _Please be from Lansford! Please, please, please!!!!! _She thought in desperation.

Kagome looked down and let her gaze look over the off-white envelope, she was looking at the wrong side. Flipping it over gave little comfort, there was nothing on either side of the envelope.

What kind of sick joke was this?

She quickly tore open the envelope and pulled out a scarlet letter. Embossed into the left corner of the letter was the crest for Lansford University. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she unfurled the small piece of paper.

Dear Mrs. Kagome Higurashi,

After many weeks of research, the board of education for Lansford University of California, Tokyo, wants to extend a full-ride scholarship to you for your amazing talent and grades. Lansford is a private university that only asks the best and brightest of Japan to walk its halls.

Since we are offering a full-ride scholarship, and to hopefully encourage you to come back for your sophomore year, we are also offering you a small apartment on campus to give you the best collage experience. Both the dorms and the apartments are co-ed, and there is a one to one ratio of males and females attending.

Lansford University also has many study abroad opportunities that you as a student of any other college might not have. We have a total of ten locations to choose from. These locations are in; California, Australia, Britain, Switzerland, Brazil, Germany, New York, France, South Africa, and right here in Tokyo.

The classes have 15-20 students per teacher and there are a total of 500 students attending with a three to one ratio of students to faculty. As you may already know, Lansford University is composed of demons, half demons, and humans. Demons are the largest group while humans follow shortly behind. Half demons are the smallest population in our school.

We hope you accept our offer and join us at this prestigious college.

Sincerely,

Nikko Chi, Headmaster

Kagome read and reared the letter five times to make sure she had read correctly. She was still staring at the letter when her mother returned from her shopping spree.

"What do you have there, Kags?" Her mother asked as she walked across the small space, pausing only once to fix the frame of the only family picture they had hanging on the cream colored walls.

Kagome quickly glanced up at her mother, her cheeks were hot with embarrassment at her own attitude towards being accepted into Lansford. She was shocked, which was kind of silly after she thought about it. Lansford had always paid special attention to her, why wouldn't they accept her into it?

"I finally got the acceptance letter Mom." She squealed and ran up to hug her mother. "I got a FULL RIDE!!"

"You what?!" Shock was evident in her mother's voice. At least Kagome knew she wasn't the only one that was shocked.

"Here," Kagome handed the letter over to her mother. "you can read it yourself if you don't believe me."

Her mother read the letter. "You're going to Lansford!" She smiled happily and hugged Kagome. "Oh Kagome I'm so proud of you! We have to go find your grandfather and tell him the good news!"

Kagome smiled as she watched her mother rush out of the door to find her grandfather.

AN: Okay, I rewrote this chapter again. If there is anything out of place please tell me. Talicka


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Campus

Kagome pulled her maroon van into the parking space designated to her by the university. The apartment looked more like a condo. Apartment two-hundred forty-two on North Hikaro Ave. was where she would be living out her freshman year of college, and possibly for the rest of her time at the university. She shivered, wondering about the person who was randomly chosen to be her roommate. She hoped it was somebody that she could easily get along with. Maybe she would get lucky and not even have a roommate.

The chance of her not having a roommate was slim to none, especially since parking space A for her apartment was already filled by a shiny red convertible. She looked at her van and suddenly wished she had saved up more money and bought a newer car instead of her aunt's rustic van. But she couldn't change something that had happened two years ago. She needed to focus on the here and now. She had to unpack.

School didn't start for another month, but, being the procrastinator she was, Kagome knew that if she didn't get everything unpacked then and there, she would wait until a day before school started to do so. She looked into the back of the van at the large amount of boxes that were piled haphazardly into it. She'd save those for later, what she really wanted was the box that was in her passenger seat. She walked over to the other side of the van and picked it up.

The box wasn't as big as most of the boxes she had piled into her van, but it held some of the more important things from her childhood. Her favorite stuffed animal, a small dog whose name was repressed in the depths her memory, a few posters that had been in her room, and a couple of her favorite books were all that filled the box, but everything in it meant more than anything else she owned. They were things that held memories of long lazy summers hanging out with Sesshomaru, her best friend and middle-school crush, for hours on end, of the time she broke her foot when she fell out of the large tree in her back yard, and many, many more things that she couldn't call up directly from her memory. It was almost like those few items had held onto the smells of the sea and the cries of the gulls, of views of lush hills and dense forests, of the tears that were shed over losing her best friend. Kagome longed to go back to the days of her childhood, before she had entered middle school.

Things seemed so much more exciting to her then. Maybe it was because her best friend was a demon, or maybe it was just because she was little and things always seemed bigger and more exciting when she was little. Kagome wasn't too sure, but she was leaning toward the second thought. Everything was just so _**big**_ when she was little.

Kagome shrugged off the thought and attempted to pull out her apartment key. Juggling a box in one had while searching for a set of keys with the other was definitely harder than she expected. She almost dropped the box twice, and when the contents began to fall out, Kagome gave up. She opened the door quickly after she sat the box down on the ground. She smiled and picked up her things, but before she was three feet inside she stopped dead in her tracks.

Sesshomaru Taisho, the last person Kagome wanted to see at the moment, was standing in the middle of what seemed to be a very empty living room. There was only one small couch and a large flat screen television in the entire room, the rest seemed engulfed in white. Kagome stood there and stared blankly at Sesshomaru for a few minutes, trying to regain her train of thought.

"Is this the right apartment?" She squeaked meekly as Sesshomaru turned around to face her. His long silver hair was tied up in a ponytail and he didn't have a shirt on, Kagome had to close her eyes and count to three to keep from staring. She opened one eye nervously, hoping he had just been a hallucination, but he was still there, smirking his normal "I'm above you bitch" smirk. _What have I gotten myself into? _She wondered as she mentally shook herself.

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome for a few minutes. This one girl woke something up in him that he hadn't felt in what seemed to be ages. He curled his upper lip in disgust. She was human, she was average, no demon would ever want her, and yet his inner demon snarled at him, claiming she was somebody important. Her large brown eyes and long black hair reminded him of somebody he had once known, but he couldn't tell who. He turned around, giving her the cold shoulder. "Well the key fit didn't it?" He asked in a slightly bored tone. "Have we met before? This Sesshomaru recognizes you, but he can't remember where he has seen you before."

Kagome rolled her eyes and glared at his back, even if he couldn't see she was glaring, it gave her a little comfort to still be able glare at him. "We were best friends from kindergarten up to fifth grade." _And don't forget you became a big jerk when you got into middle school and became so popular and good looking. Your mother brain washed you and made you think I was a lowlife human and not worth your time. _She added silently to herself.

Sesshomaru stood there for a few seconds thinking about what she had said. "This Sesshomaru only remembers one girl that he was close friends with, and you are… to girly to be her."

Kagome blushed slightly in embarrassment; the blood rushing to her cheeks was burning up like a blacktop on a hot summer's day as she remembered how much of a tom boy she had been when she was little. "People change Sesshomaru." She stated angrily. "You did."

"Kagome…" He wondered out loud. "There is no way that you are Kagome…" He trailed off as anger flashed through him like a lightning bolt. "I'm stuck with a _human_?" He spat the last word out. "There is no way this is right." He growled and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

_Well that could have gone better. _Kagome thought and looked around the room. The white of the carpet was almost blinding, she'd have to buy a throw rug to add some color into the room later. She felt the anger seeping into her bones as she realized Sesshomaru hadn't changed at all since middle school. He was still the angry, stone cold lord of ice she remembered. The only thing that had changed was the length of his hair; he had kept it short throughout middle school to keep from being mocked at school. _Stupid ass jerk, he could have been at least a little nicer to me. _She laughed to herself as she stomped up the steps. _Like that would ever happen. He is known as the Prince of Ice for a reason, remember? _ She fumed silently to herself.

She sighed when she walked onto the landing to see that Sesshomaru had already claimed the entire upstairs for himself. Boxes and pieces of furniture were scattered about the entire upstairs. Just to make sure that no room was empty she walked around. _Not even a closet. _She sighed. _Maybe there is somewhere else for me to sleep._

She slowly retraced her steps and walked down the steps again, seething with anger. She looked around the living room. The charcoal grey couch seemed to be able to fold out into a futon, but that was little comfort to Kagome.

_Well, if push comes to shove I can sleep there. _Kagome thought sadly. _This sucks._

As she walked through a small archway, Kagome found herself in the kitchen. It had a stove, fridge, and a microwave that were already installed in. She smiled. _At least I know I don't have to buy a stove for this place. _She walked over to the countertop beside the stove and noted that it was black marble. The red cherry cabinets overhung the counter until it reached the black stove, and the floor was tiled with white sandstone, which would mean cold feet for Kagome in the morning if she walked on the tile with bare feet.

Kagome then walked into the open space where the kitchen opened up into the dining room, which was marked by the hardwood floor that began where the tile ended. There were two large windows and a large glass door that opened into a small backyard. Kagome stepped outside out of curiosity. The small deck that she stood on seemed to have enough room for a small grill and two chairs. The yard wasn't huge, but it was enough for Kagome, who really didn't like to do yard work. She turned around and walked back in.

A stairway in the dining room caught her eye when she walked back indoors. She hadn't seen it when she had first walked in, and she hoped it led down into a basement. Sesshomaru couldn't possibly have enough junk to use the basement too.

She walked down the carpeted stairs into the basement and let out a sigh of relief. The room was completely empty. The basement had a bathroom, and three rooms that could be used for any purpose. This was definitely better than having to share the upper half of the apartment with Sesshomaru.

She sat the small box down in the room that was attached to the bathroom and walked back up the stairway. The car that had been next to hers was gone, which meant Sesshomaru was either too lazy to walk or leaving campus. _Maybe I'll get lucky and he won't come back. _The trunk of her van was locked, so Kagome had to pull out her keys and unlock it. It took most of the morning to unload all of the boxes that were in the vehicle, but she was happy to have gotten one load out of her van.

Sesshomaru stormed back into the apartment just as Kagome had finished up cooking her lunch. She had made chicken noodle soup from an American cookbook her mother had given her for her birthday. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and felt his stomach rumble. He sighed. _I _had_ to get stuck with a fucking human. _He grumbled to himself.

He walked into the small dining area and looked around. There was decent sized dining table and four chairs that the university had supplied for the room. He sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kagome walked in with some of the silverware and bowls she had bought on the way to the university. She stopped where the kitchen ended and hissed.

"I thought you had left." She snarled as she placed two place mats on the table, making sure she placed her stuff as far away from where Sesshomaru sat as possible. She then put the bowls down and finally the silverware.

"Headmaster Chi won't let me switch to another apartment. It's a part of some 'project' she is working on." Sesshomaru growled out. "So I'm stuck with you human."

Kagome slammed her bowl down and growled angrily as the hot contents slopped onto her hand. She glared at Sesshomaru. "Listen here Sesshomaru, if you're going to talk to me at least call me by my name!" She huffed. "I am Kagome Higurashi. We went to grade school together before you left to be home schooled? Ring a bell?" She glared at him angrily, and then looked down at her plate. It was a shock to see it still in one piece.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes; it was typical for a human to get angry over something as simple as being called what she was. "Sure Kagome." He said flatly.

She glared at him. "If you keep this up you're not getting any soup." She turned around and walked out of the room.

Sesshomaru picked up his spoon and looked at without interest. Glancing over at the girl as she walked out, he let his mind wander. _At least she is… decent for a _human_, average, but decent. _He thought as he looked over her body. He felt his inner demon stir. _Bear good pups. _It growled softly. _If changed human bear good pups. Strong pups. _It whispered softly. _Mate_. Sesshomaru snarled inwardly. _No not mate. NEVER mate. Not with a _human_._ His demon growled back. _Human can be changed. Can change into dog demoness and bear good pups. Good strong pups._

Sesshomaru growled again and stared off angrily towards the kitchen. _I will _never _mate a _human. He thought as he waited for Kagome to come back with the food. He looked at the spoon again, but instead of seeing a delicate piece of metal, he saw the rolling waves of the beach. He shook his head and growled. _You're getting weak Sesshomaru. You can't let her in, she's only a human. _

Kagome walked back in and poured the soup into his bowl. "There you go dog." She said angrily as she poured herself some.

Sesshomaru growled at her. "Don't call me that."

"Don't call me human and I won't call you dog." She replied crossly. "Mr. High and Mighty is not allowed to have double standards as long as I'm around." She growled.

Sesshomaru looked down at the soup and began to eat. "Wench" He muttered under his breath. _Well at least she is a good cook. _He thought as he ate.

AN: Wow I guess I did have some things that really needed fixing. Well that makes two chapters fixed and now they have been reposted. It feels great to be reading this story again, especially now that I'm out of school and have nothing better to do besides critique my own work. Please tell me what you think, as always I look forward to hearing your comments. Talicka


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome walked downstairs to her bedroom and looked at the halfway finished room. She had managed to set up her bed before she had gone up to make lunch. It was a full sized dorm bed that she had bought shortly after unloading her van. She worriedly looked into her wallet. She still had enough money to deal with groceries for a little while.

_I'm going to have to get a job if I keep spending my money like this. _She thought as she began to slowly unpack a few boxes.

"What are you doing down here?" Sesshomaru asked, peering over her shoulder.

Kagome jumped what might have been high enough to hit the ceiling. She turned to face him after regaining her breath. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" She screeched angrily.

Sesshomaru didn't even flinch at her outburst. "I'm trying to figure out why you're down here." He replied blandly. _Like it really matters, but if she's my roommate I might as well find out what the hell she's doing._

Kagome growled angrily and turned back the box she had been unpacking. "Since you put all of your stuff upstairs I'm putting all _my _stuff _downstairs._" She grumbled angrily as she pulled out a 'some assembly required' shelf. She walked over to her toolbox she had brought and got a hammer and nails out, trying her hardest to ignore the looming form of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smirked. "That was a smart move wench. I don't want my friends to find out I've got a _human _roommate. They would jump to conclusions, especially since you're a _female human_."

Kagome growled. "I don't care what your so called 'friends' think since they are just a load of jackasses and sons of bitches. I just want you to leave me the fuck alone you self-absorbed bastard." She began to pound the first nail into the shelf with her hammer. She slammed down hard on her finger and yelped in pain. "MOTHER FUCK!" She waved her hand in the air and winced.

Sesshomaru didn't give her any time to get over her injury and grabbed a hold of her shirt. He pushed her up against the nearest wall and pinned her to it. Her struggles were useless against his demon strength. He growled and felt his eyes start to bleed. **"This Sesshomaru is getting sick of your games bitch."** He growled menacingly. Her fear-sent was evident, and the smell of her was driving Sesshomaru's inner demon insane with bloodlust. Sesshomaru quickly regained control and growled at her. "Watch your mouth wench. Next time I may not be able to regain control, and I doubt you will enjoy having me tear you to pieces." He dropped her and frostily growled at her as she scampered as far away from him as possible.

Kagome growled when she felt safe again. "Just do yourself a favor and fuck off." She spat out angrily and walked into another room. She slammed the door and began to unpack a box in there. Her injured thumb was beginning to swell and it was hurting pretty bad. _I should have taken that hammer and slammed it into his skull, maybe that would have knocked some sense into him._

It was six that night when Kagome finally finished putting her half of the house apartment. Her bed was in the center of the bedroom and she had two chairs to sit in, one at her desk where her laptop sat, and one that was more of a beanbag chair than an actual chair that she would use for reading. She had a few of her favorite band posters on her wall and her black and white stuffed dog was sitting on her bed. She walked over to it and picked it up.

_To think I used to like him so much that I named my stuffed dog after his nickname. _She thought as she hugged the dog close. "I'm sorry I haven't held you close in awhile Fluffy" She whispered softly. "I haven't wanted to remember who you were named after in awhile. Now look at where I'm at. He's my roommate in this apartment." She sighed as she stroked its fluffy tail. "He's still the ass that he was in middle school."

She walked up the stairs, and before she had even reached the top step,tThe smell of pizza and alcohol reached her. She sighed and walked into the dining room. Sesshomaru was drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels [Which I do not own] and eating a piece of pepperoni pizza at the table. Kagome growled.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking Sesshomaru?" She muttered as she walked over to the table to grab a piece of pizza.

"I age differently than you, and if you've forgotten priestess, I'm two years older than you." He replied as he took another swig. "Now take a piece and leave me alone bitch."

Kagome glared at him and grabbed a piece. "I still can't believe you're in my grade because of that, so I haven't forgotten you rotten bastard." She huffed and walked back down the stairs to her bedroom.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and relaxed. _She is going to drive me insane before this year is up. _He thought as he took another swig of his Jack Daniels. His inner demon growled._ Must make her submit to us. Make her behave._ It growled angrily. Sesshomaru shook his head. _No. She won't submit that easily. _"Blasted wench." He said aloud and looked at the clock. He had wasted most of the day unpacking and now he was getting bored. He looked at the door that led down into the basement and wondered idly what Kagome was doing. He thought about going downstairs just to bother her and smiled. _Maybe having a human here will be fun. At least it gives me something to do, even if it just to torment her._

Downstairs Kagome was busy getting ready to wind down from her long day of unpacking. She started to take her clothes off to get into her pajamas when she realized she couldn't find her pajama shirt. She sighed and went over to a small suitcase that still held a few of her clothes from home. She had just unzipped it when Sesshomaru entered the room.

Sesshomaru stopped mid-step into her room and smirked. Kagome was bent over her suitcase in only her black bra and panties. He felt his cock jump to attention. _Well I was wrong… her body isn't just decent… it's…. _

_Sexual._ His inner demon growled. _Produce good pups. Bear many pups. Mate her. _

Sesshomaru shook his head in distaste. _No. No human will become _my_ mate. I don't even want a mate._

Kagome heard Sesshomaru growl at that moment. She turned around and turned bright red. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She screamed as she quickly pulled her robe out of the suitcase and wrapped it around her.

"You're the one who was bent over her suitcase without a shirt or pants in lingerie, Kagome" Sesshomaru mused. "And I was just coming in to check up on you. You're still the little stick I remember. You've just filled in more."

Kagome growled and walked right up to him while trying to keep her robe from opening. She clenched onto the robe and lifted one hand. She slapped him hard across the face. "Bastard." She said and let go of her robe for a second. It opened and she quickly tugged it shut. "You are such a fucking jerk." She went to punch him.

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and clenched onto it, his dark amber eyes dilating slightly in anger. "Watch yourself wench." He grabbed her shoulders with his clawed hands. "You're really asking for a beating."

Kagome glared at him angrily. "Leave me the fuck alone!" She yelled. "I don't want to be near you!" She tried to fight against him, but he easily overcame her weak struggles for freedom.

Sesshomaru let go of her and walked towards her door. "Maybe you should get a sign for your doorknob. You know, the ones that say 'do not disturb bitch inside'."

Kagome launched herself at him and tried to tackle him. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch. Instead, he picked her up and slammed her into her bed. Kagome didn't move as he left. Gasping for air she started shaking. The air was knocked out of her, just like it had been when she had fallen out of the big tree in her back yard. She closed her eyes, grabbed Fluffy, and held him close to her as she battled for air.

"Why couldn't I have been with somebody I could actually stand?" She whispered softly and began to cry from the pain that blossomed in her chest. She choked as she tried to regain her breath, but all it did was cause her to be in more pain. She growled angrily and closed her eyes.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air as he began up the staircase. _Salt? _He turned back toward the door that led into Kagome's room. _I must have hurt her… oh well, maybe it will teach her to not fuck with me__._

_Go back. Comfort mate. _His inner demon whined. _Assert authority and comfort mate. _

_SHE'S NOT MY MATE! _He yelled at his inner demon. _NO HUMAN WILL EVER BE A MATE! _Even though Sesshomaru knew he would eventually have to comply too what his inner demon was saying he still refused. He knew he liked Kagome. He always had. Even when he had been a jerk to her in middle school. It had all been because he had wanted her to be his. _I hate humans_. He thought desperately to himself.

_Liar! _His inner demon growled.

_Yeah, I know. _He glared back at the door and then walked up into the dining room. _I just wish that the headmaster wasn't trying to pair us up to her, wasn't FORCING us to pair up with her. _

_Go back to her. Comfort her. Forget Headmaster Chi. _His inner demon growled.

_No. _Sesshomaru continued to walk towards his bedroom, ignoring the smell of salt that came from the room below him.

An: Another chapter fixed! I'm on a roll! I can't believe I've been having writers block for the past few months. If I keep this up I'll have the final chapter posted and everything will actually make sense in this story lol. Review and tell me if anything seems off, like if they are still a little too OOC and stuff. I'll fix it if need be. Talicka


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Dream

Kagome fell asleep at ten that night. She seemed to slip in and out of sleep throughout the entire night. At twelve she woke with a start, feeling something in her room. She shivered and turned the lamp on beside her bed. _I could have sworn I heard something._ Looking around, she saw nothing and dismissed the feeling as a part of the pain she was still feeling in her chest. She curled up in her blankets again and turned the light off.

Sesshomaru walked back into the room and sat down in the beanbag chair when she fell back to sleep. He sniffed and smiled. The slightly tainted smell of blood excited his inner demon to no end. _Female is close to cycle. _It whispered softly. He felt it quiver slightly at the smell of the blood. If he was not too careful his inner demon could overpower him with blood-lust. To keep himself in control he walked back up the stairs up to his room. He fell asleep as soon as he reached his bed.

*Dream*

Kagome couldn't believe what she felt. Every hair on her body rose as she felt his tongue slide over the nape of her neck. Sesshomaru was _actually _giving her pleasure. Instead of being the demon of ice he normally was. She felt his hands cup her breasts gently and squeeze them. She moaned again, sending shivers down his back.

He pushed two fingers into her slowly, knowing that the priestess could kill him at any moment if she wanted to. _Fuck it. If I die, at least I died knowing what it felt like to be in her pants._ He thought to himself as she moaned. He kissed her neck and sucked on it, nipping and rubbing her wherever he thought would give her the most pleasure.

Kagome moaned loudly as he nipped her left breast. The smell that came up from her lower regions made Sesshomaru mad with lust. He kissed down from the breast to her lower stomach, and from there he kissed lower. Until at long last, he was eating her out, making her moan and groan, which aroused him more than he could imagine. He nipped at her clit.

"SESSHOMARU!" She moaned, almost to the point of screaming, loudly.

Sesshomaru came back up and kissed her lips roughly. He explored inside her mouth and wrestled with her tongue, savoring the taste of her. She moaned as he sucked her bottom lip. He slowly began to enter her womanhood. He felt her break and heard her groan in pain. His inner demon whimpered at the thought of hurting her, but Sesshomaru didn't care. It had to be done to give them what they wanted, and after he got past hurting her, he began to push in and out. She moved her hips and he moaned loudly.

_This can't be real. It's too good to be true. _Sesshomaru thought as he quickened his pace. He continued to get faster. Until…

The alarm clock woke him up. Sesshomaru sat bolt upright in his bedroom with the biggest hard on in what seemed like ever. His bed sheets had been torn up by his clawed hands and sweat covered his forehead. He quickly jumped out of bed and cursed at how much his erection was hurting him. He ran straight for the bathroom to take a nice long **COLD** shower.

Kagome fell out of the bed that morning. The sheets seemed to have a strangle hold on her as she tossed and tugged her way out. She was surprised when she had managed a way out of them. She groaned when she sat up and hit her head on the wall behind her. Shaking her head slowly to dull the pain, she looked around. Nothing had changed; she was still in the basement of the apartment. She sighed and began to get dressed. She walked up the stairs after taking a shower to forget the dream she had dreamt that night. _That felt way too real for my comfort. _She thought as she remembered Sesshomaru pushing his fingers into her. She closed her eyes and held onto the railing. _Oh god when I see him I'm going to be as red as a fucking tomato._

The doorbell rang as soon as Kagome reached the top step. Confused, she walked through the house and opened the front door.

"Hello?" She asked as she peeped her head out from behind the door.

Miroku and Sango were standing on her doorstep. Sango smiled. "Kagome!"

"Oh my god, you got excepted here too?" She smiled. "I should have known." Kagome looked at Miroku. "Hello Miroku." She growled.

"Hello Pop tart." He smiled and went to kiss Kagome's hand.

Kagome backed handed him while Sango grabbed his ear. "Somebody needs to put you on a leash Miroku." Sango scolded. "I'm going to laugh the day you get bitch slapped for doing that."

"But I was only going to kiss her hand!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "You always say that, but when you get to the hand you normally do something worse than kiss it.

"What's going on out there?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked down the stairs.

"Oh great it's the Prince of Ice." Kagome muttered. "Get ready for the snowstorm of a century you two."

AN: So here's the rewritten chapter 3. Tell me if anything is still wrong with it. Thanks much! Talicka


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Ice Melts… Slightly

Sesshomaru walked out onto the porch and glared at Miroku and Sango. "Why are they here?" He growled out angrily.

Kagome sighed. "Did you ever think that the world didn't revolve around you?" She growled angrily.

Sango glared at him. "You have no heart, you worthless bastard." She said angrily. "Kagome, Miroku and I live down two apartments from you. Maybe we can go out and see a movie or something."

Kagome nodded and watched them leave. _I'm glad I have an escape route now if things get to bad with him._ She thought as Miroku grabbed Sango's ass before they had even reached the road. Sango yelled at him and hit him upside the head. He said something out of earshot to her with a sad looking face. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Those two," She said softly as she shook her head.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "Why aren't you inside cooking?" He growled.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and glared at him angrily. "I'm not your cook Sesshomaru."

"Humph, I beg to differ. You're cooking's better than this Sesshomaru's, so unless you want shit for breakfast I suggest you cook." He replied curtly.

Kagome growled at him. "I'm not cooking for you just because you demand I do."

"Yes you are."

Kagome pulled out her car keys and shook her head. "Nope, I've got things to do, people to see, so I can't cook for you. You're going to have to eat your own shit for breakfast."

"Where are you going?" He asked cocking his head to one side. _Probably nowhere important, why the hell am I asking her this again? _He wondered nonchalantly.

"That isn't any of your business Sesshomaru." She growled angrily.

He growled. "Just make breakfast."

"No!" She yelled and began to push past him. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

"What are you doing?" She yelled angrily.

"Keeping you from leaving" Sesshomaru replied simply.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru, I need to get the rest of my stuff from home. It's not like school has started and I have to stay on campus… that and I want to go get some art supplies… and I need to stop at the headmaster's office." She growled. "Let me go or I will purify your ass!" She yelled angrily.

Sesshomaru jumped out of the way. "Okay, okay." She doggedly walked outside of the house. "Jeez what a fucking bitch." He muttered to himself as she got into her van.

Kagome sat in her van and glared at the steering wheel. _Why did I get an apartment with him? Why!_ She thought to herself angrily. She started her car and backed out.

Kagome came back to the apartment with a large load in her van. She was irritable from dealing with her little brother and if Sesshomaru made one false move… She didn't finish the train of thought because Sesshomaru walked out of the apartment. She watched him walk towards her and couldn't help but think about her dream last night. Her face turned bright red and looked away from him.

"You need help?" He asked as she dropped a very large box on her foot.

"AHHH! FUCKING HELL!" She screeched and picked up the box. She tottered under the weight, and just as she was about to fall, Sesshomaru grabbed the box and steadied her. "Go on to the university to talk to the headmaster." He said coldly. "I'll take this stuff downstairs for you."

Kagome just stared at him for a minute. "Uh… okay? Why are you helping me?"

"Don't make me change my mind Kagome." He replied as he walked back inside. Kagome scratched her head in confusion and headed towards the university. The apartments were a good ten minutes walk away from the university, which would be good exercise for Kagome once school started.

Headmaster Chi sat regally in her desk as Kagome sat down uncomfortably in one of the red arm chairs across from her. "What brings you here Mrs. Higurashi?" She asked.

"Well… I… uh…." Kagome stuttered. "I was wondering if I could…. What I'm meaning to say is…."

"Out with it girl I don't have all day." Headmaster Chi said impatiently as she tapped her long nails on the wooden desk.

"Well I wanted to know if I could start working on some of my art classes now. Since I'm almost completely moved into the apartment you so generously let me live in…" _with a jackass of a roommate. _She added silently to herself.

Headmaster Chi sat there for what seemed like hours. "Well… I have never had a student ask me this before… but I don't see much harm done… Are you avoiding your roommate?" She asked knowingly.

"Well yes and no." Kagome said softly. "Yes because he can be a jerk to me… can be a huge jerk to me… no because… well he used to be my friend. I missed that when he… changed and became who he is now…." Kagome trailed off, feeling very uncomfortable talking to the headmaster at that moment.

"Well Mrs. Higurashi, we will see if your art teacher is willing to let you start early." She paused. "But I cannot guarantee anything.

"Thank you Headmaster Chi. I'm sorry to have bothered you." Kagome stood up and went to leave the room, but she turned back and sat down. "I also wanted to ask you about a letter I got today in the mail at my mother's house…" She scratched her arm. "About the…. B-breeding Project the school is being forced to start this year."

Headmaster Chi nodded. "I thought that was the real reason why you had come to me. I'm sorry it wasn't in the letter you received earlier this year. Most students already know about the… Project, but there was a malfunction in one of the batches of letters sent out. What do you want to know?"

Kagome sat back down in the red armchair. "The letter I got only mentioned the project, it didn't give any specifics and I wanted to know what it is about." She said simply.

Headmaster Chi slowly pulled out a stack of letters and sat one down on her desk. This was the letter you were supposed to receive, take it to your apartment and read it. I believe Mr. Inu hasn't gotten one either so, if you don't mind, give this one to him as well."

Kagome took both letters. "I will Headmaster Chi. Thank you." She bowed quickly and left. _Well I might be able to start on my art class sooner than everybody else…. might. _

When Kagome walked into the apartment she glared at Sesshomaru. He had her Fender Stratocaster guitar out and was playing it. Kagome growled at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GUITAR!" She screeched angrily at him. "Put it down now!"

Sesshomaru sat the guitar down beside him and looked at her. "What bit you in the ass?"

Kagome growled. "That guitar is the only guitar I have that is mine and has only been mine. If I ever catch you touching it again….. Well, I just better not ever catch you touching it. Oh and this is for you dog" She tossed the letter over to Sesshomaru and picked the candy cola red guitar up. She took it downstairs and sat it down in its case. "Stupid mutt," She muttered under her breath. "He's such a jerk."

"This Sesshomaru can hear you wench." He said as he walked into the room.

Kagome glared at him. "I thought we established the rule that you knock before you enter my room?"

"We didn't." Sesshomaru replied. "I will make sure to knock next time I come down here." He seemed amused.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked.

"The way you react every time I come into your room. It's like you're hiding something from me. Are you?"

Kagome starred at him in disbelief. "NO!" She said defensively. "What would I be hiding?"

"A lot obviously," Sesshomaru replied as he looked at his claws. "or else you wouldn't be so defensive each time I came in."

Kagome's cheeks reddened. "I'm acting this way because a certain SOMEONE came in without my permission and was a PERVE and stared at me ASS!" She yelled angrily. "It's none of your business!"

"It will be soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked fiercely.


	6. Chapter 5

Sesshomaru smirked at the blank look on Kagome's face. She didn't even know what was going to happen to her and Sesshomaru when the Headmaster began her "project".

"We are going to have to become mates or something close to that…. headmaster Chi is conducting a project to see if she can be a matchmaker of sorts." Sesshomaru said bluntly, enjoying the look on Kagome's face when he paused. "And for some reason, she thinks you and I could actually be mates." He snorted.

Kagome sat there for a second and looked at him. She was at a loss for words, which wasn't normal for her. _So that was what the letter is about. That's what the project is about. Us actually…. Breeding! WHAT THE FUCK! _She thought as she tried to arrange her thoughts. She stood up and looked at Sesshomaru. "So, we are going to have to deal with one another aren't we?" She stammered angrily.

"More than just that if Headmaster Chi wills it." Sesshomaru said with a nod. "Oh and sorry about the mess in the kitchen… I didn't clean up."

"You're going to be the one that cleans it up." Kagome huffed and walked towards her room.

"Where are you going?" His eyes followed her as she walked away.

"I have to unpack remember?" She replied without turning around. She disappeared into her room after a few minutes.

"Humans," Sesshomaru huffed and headed up the stairs.

Kagome sat down on her bed and pulled out the letter Headmaster Chi had given her. She gulped and opened it.

Dear student,

We are sorry that you have not received this letter until now, but the government of Tokyo is asking us an a few other select universities to start a project that involves humans, demons, and half-breeds breeding with each other. It has been dubbed, The Breeding Project, and I am sad to inform you, before you even have a choice to say "I'm not doing this", that you have to deal with this project if you wish to continue your studies with Lansford University. The roommate you have been matched up with has been hand chosen by either your parents, past experiences you have had with your roommate, or by random personality tests that says you are best suited for this person.

If you do not want anything to do with this project and are willing to stop being a part of the Lansford community, I understand. If you have any questions please ask myself or any of the staff here at the University. You will be further instructed about the project later this year during the school year.

Headmaster Chi

Kagome read and reread the letter. She knew after reading it the first time that she would stick with dealing with the project. She had the feeling that, even if she changed Universities, she would still have to deal with the project. She sighed softly and began to unpack.

Kagome walked into the living room and looked at Sesshomaru. He was sitting in the couch channel surfing, and from the look of it, he was very bored. "Sesshomaru?" She called quietly.

He sat the remote down and looked at her. "What is it that you want Kagome?" He asked in a bored tone.

"Is there anything you want for dinner? Don't say steak, it looks like you ate most of them raw so…" She trailed off when she realized she was going on about nothing.

"Whatever you want to eat is fine by me. I'm not hungry." He replied and picked the remote up again. "But I wouldn't mind if you got me a bottle of vodka." He went back to changing channels.

Kagome made herself a small meal of chicken wings and came into the living room. "There you go Ice Prince." She growled and sat the vodka in front of him.

He didn't reply when she said that.

Kagome shifted back and forth on her feet and sighed. "Well I'm going back downstairs." She said softly and walked away.

Sesshomaru breathed out of his nose and relaxed. _God if this is what I'm going to have to deal with every single time she is on her period I'm screwed. _He thought as he opened the bottle of vodka and sniffed it. It cleansed his senses only for a minute, but the smell of blood quickly returned. Sesshomaru's inner demon growled. _Blood, sweet, sticky blood. _It growled in pleasure. _Mate smells so good. _Sesshomaru pushed the thoughts away as he felt his inner demon go into a bloodlust. He growled and tried to control himself.

Sesshomaru growled again and took a swig of the vodka. _How many times do I have to say that she is not my mate? _He sighed. "I don't want a mate." He said to nobody in particular.

The doorbell rang. Sensing who it was, Sesshomaru growled angrily. He walked over to the door and opened it. "What do you want whelp?" He growled at his younger brother.

Inuyasha growled angrily and looked past Sesshomaru. "I thought I saw Kikyo come in here."

Sesshomaru growled angrily. "You are mistaken mutt. Now do me a favor and leave."

Before Inuyasha could say anything else, Sesshomaru slammed the door in his face. "Stupid bastard." He growled. "Why couldn't he just leave me the fuck alone?"

Inuyasha rubbed his nose and glared at the door. _I hate him. I fucking hate that son of a bitch. _He growled and stormed off. _If that wasn't Kikyo who had it been? _He wondered idly as he walked towards his dorm on the other side of campus.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled as he ran up to him.

"Huh?" He turned around and was almost tackled by her. "Oh hey, I was wondering where you went." He said after getting over his initial shock.

"Well I'm here now." She smiled and kissed him. "Aren't you glad?" She said and pouted slightly.

"Yes." He said while twitching his ears. "I'm always glad to see you. Let's go to our dorm baby." Inuyasha smiled as he led her away.

Kagome walked up the stairs at midnight searching for her medicine. Her cramps were getting worse by the hour and she was getting really irritated. When she came into the dining room she turned on the light and sighed. _Great I forgot to buy medicine. _She thought as her cramps got worse. She sat down on the ground and groaned. _I HATE BEING A WOMAN! _

Sesshomaru woke up as Kagome sat down on the ground. Even though he was a story higher than where she was, he could smell the blood. His inner demon shivered as the scent reached Sesshomaru's nose. Hearing her groaning, Sesshomaru got up and went to the bathroom. Upon finding the medicine he was looking for, he took a deep breath, praying that he could keep his demon under control long enough to give her the medicine.

Kagome looked up in surprise when Sesshomaru walked into the dining room. "This Sesshomaru can tell you're in pain." He said hoarsely as he handed her the bottle of Advil. "This should help."

Kagome nodded and looked up at him. "Thanks Fl...Sesshomaru."

He tilted his head to one side in curiosity, but he didn't say anything. He just nodded his head and walked back towards his room. He could feel his inner demon begin to take over as he walked up the steps towards his room. _She almost called me Fluffy. _He thought to himself. _She hasn't called me that since third grade. _

Kagome cradled the Advil close to her and walked downstairs. _I've lost my mind. I almost called him Fluffy. I haven't called him that since third grade! What's wrong with me? _She wondered as she took the medicine, hoping that it would take the pain away quickly. _It has to be that stupid letter. It's twisting my thoughts!_

AN: Another chapter done. I added a lot to this one so please review! Talicka


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

The next few days turned quickly into weeks and things improved only slightly for Kagome and Sesshomaru. He was still bossing her around and commanding her to cook whenever he pleased, and Kagome was still yelling and refusing to do what he wanted. The fighting hadn't gotten any worse, but it wasn't getting better either.

Kagome somehow managed to become lucky enough to start her art class assignments ahead of time which kept her busy in between being ordered around by Sesshomaru. It was a Friday night and school was to start that following Monday. Kagome secretly looked forward to starting school and the "project" had left her mind completely, until Sesshomaru brought it up at the dinner table that night.

"So I got another letter from Headmaster Chi." Sesshomaru said as he picked at the corn on the cob on his plate. He didn't really care for vegetables, but he still ate some of it so not to hurt Kagome's feelings. He still preferred meat over vegetables though.

"And that matters why?" Kagome asked after taking another bite of her chicken. She savored the taste of the barbeque sauce as she ate another piece.

"Because it's about her little 'project'." Sesshomaru said simply.

Kagome dropped her fork and glared at him. "I didn't need to be reminded of that Sesshomaru." She said in a slightly upset tone. "What of it?" She asked as she picked her fork up off of her plate and continued to eat.

He pulled the letter out of his pocket and cleared his throat. Kagome watched him while trying to keep it from being too obvious that she was staring at him. He looked up to see why he felt her eyes borrowing into him. Kagome turned away and blushed slightly. _You don't have a chance with an Inu-youkai priestess. _She reminded herself sadly.

"Dear Students," Sesshomaru began. "Welcome to Lansford University. By now you should hopefully be ready for the school year to begin this up and coming Monday." He paused to make sure she was listening. "This letter is to inform you about your dorm and apartment set up. As I have tried to make clear in earlier letters, this year, the Japanese government has called for certain universities to start up a breeding program in our schools.." Sesshomaru ate a bit of his chicken. "That is why we have co-ed apartments and dorms this year compared to prior years. Because this new project requires both males and females to live in the same place together, some of my co-workers call it 'The Breeding Project'." Sesshomaru shook his head. "Specific enchantments have been placed on each and every dorm and apartment. Do not be afraid, these enchantments are to keep the students safe. Further instruction about this project will be handed to each student specifically on the first day of school at the end of their classes. Sincerely, Headmaster Chi." Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, watching Kagome's reaction to the letter.

"She didn't say anything about being mates in that letter." Kagome said simply as she began to take her dishes away. She came back minutes later.

"This Sesshomaru already has his instructions... and yours." He said as he pulled out two envelopes. "It gives us a guideline of what happens when the enchantments are set. Since everybody in the apartments got these letters in the mail with the letter about the project, the enchantments will take effect tonight or tomorrow."

Kagome felt herself gulp in fear. "I… I don't want to open mine." She whispered.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Kagome, if you don't open yours and read it, I will."

She sighed. "How about we read them both. So that way we can see if there is anything different with our rules."  
Sesshomaru nodded and handed her the envelope. He opened his and pulled the letter out. He started growling halfway through reading it. Kagome opened her letter up and began to read it. She gasped and dropped it. They looked at each other.

"What did yours say?" Kagome whispered.

He handed her the letter. "You read it."

"I… I don't want to." She whispered. "I have to become your mate." She whispered softly.

Sesshomaru nodded. "There is a chamber for us in the basement when… when…" He growled. "I don't like this at all."  
"AND YOU THINK I DO?" Kagome yelled at him. "I DON'T HAVE A SAY IN MY LOVE LIFE ANYMORE!"

"It's only to insure that the demon species will survive." Sesshomaru quoted from the bottom of his paper. "You already love her anyway, it shouldn't matter."

Kagome looked at him. "There is no way in hell that you actually love me. You ignored my existence for THREE YEARS!" She yelled angrily.

"I knew you were there Kagome." He replied coolly. "I just didn't hang out with you."

Kagome punched his chest, knowing that she wouldn't even make him flinch. "THAT HURT ME MORE THAN ANYTHING EVER COULD HAVE!" She yelled angrily, the tears already rolling down her cheeks. She was so mad that she was seeing red. She punched Sesshomaru harder, and for once, he actually flinched.

Sesshomaru picked her up and pushed her up against the wall. Her brown eyes were turning a dark red color, and if Sesshomaru wasn't mistaken, something was appearing on her forehead. "Control yourself." He demanded.

Something in that demanding voice caused Kagome to whimper and look at him in slight submission. Her eyes were beginning to turn back to their normal color when Sesshomaru let her go. He looked at her in disbelief. "It worked." He said in barely a whisper. "I can't believe it. She's Inu-youkai." He took her gently by the hand. "Kagome, we need to get you to Headmaster Chi."

AN: Chapter 6 is now revised. Tell me what you think. Talicka


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Demoness

Sesshomaru had to pick Kagome up halfway to the university. Her breathing had become ragged gasps and she felt like she was burning up. Sesshomaru cradled her as he walked._ Is this what is supposed to happen when a human changes? _He took her up to Headmaster Chi's room.

"Come in." Headmaster Chi called from her study. She looked up when she realized it was Sesshomaru who had come in. "What is wrong Mr. Taisho?" She sounded concerned.

He looked up from Kagome's body. "What does it look like? She's supposed to be human not youkai."

"Her family has demon blood in it." Headmaster Chi replied. "Long forgotten, but she does have demon blood in her. She just needs to sleep for a few days or so." She paused. "I'll make sure that Mrs. Ericson, the nurse, checks up on her sometime between tomorrow and Sunday." Her voice softened. "Don't worry Sesshomaru. She'll be fine."  
Sesshomaru looked at her and then back at the demoness in his arms. _Beautiful mate. _His inner demon purred. _Such a fine bitch. _Sesshomaru growled at his inner demon and then turned back to Headmaster Chi. "I'll be going back to our apartment then." He growled softly and headed for the door.

"One more thing Sesshomaru." Headmaster Chi called out.

"And what's that headmaster?" He turned to face her.

"I'd keep her close to you for the next couple of days." She said simply. "She will need teaching, as well as a strong alpha to keep her in her place." She stopped. "I know what you have done, and it isn't bad for her. I promise."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked out of the door. He was back in the apartment in a matter of minutes. He sighed. "I guess you're sleeping with me tonight." _I hope I can control my inner demon. _Sesshomaru thought to himself. Thoughts of losing control came to his head. _If I don't do so Kagome will kill me, even if she is a youkai._

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs into his bedroom and sat her down on the fluffy bed. Kagome snuggled into it and her eyes fluttered open slightly. She looked at him and called a hello in his native tongue. Sesshomaru looked up from his laptop and stared at her. She hid from his stare, slightly embarrassed by the fact that she was in his bed.

"It's okay Kagome." He whispered softly in his native tongue. It seemed weird on his tongue since he hadn't spoken it in a long time. "You're safe." He soothed. He could feel her fear and confusion in the room. It seemed odd because Kagome had been so high strung until this point.

Kagome hid some more as he walked closer to the bed. She whimpered. Sesshomaru realized she wasn't just scared; she was terrified by the sudden change in her. She whimpered and felt something stir in her as he came closer. _Obey Alpha. _Something whispered to her. _Obey mate. _ Kagome shook her head. _What is that? Who's talking to me?_

"Kagome." Sesshomaru was sitting on the bed watching her every move. She didn't understand what was happening. She was terrified. _Comfort mate. _He let his demonic traits show as he got closer to her. "It's okay." He soothed as he got into the bed. _Seeing her outside of a human form is hard to believe. She's so… different._

It was ten at night. Sesshomaru looked at his clock and then back down at Kagome. His pointed ears and twitched as he looked at the beautiful markings that where on her forehead. He pulled her close.

"Alpha." She whispered softly as he did so. She seemed so content with the fact that his arms where around her that it startled Sesshomaru.

_Comfort mate. _Sesshomaru's inner demon howled. Sesshomaru had to fight against the urge to mate with Kagome as he held her close. The smell of cherry blossoms and bamboo made Sesshomaru want to bury his nose in her neck and keep it there as he nipped and sucked on it, but he kept himself in control. He sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _

Sesshomaru had a hard time sleeping that night. With Kagome right next to him the entire night, his inner demon kept trying to break loose of his control, and his dreams were plagued with Kagome's sent, smell, touch, and body. After one such dream, he awoke to see Kagome watching him closely.

Sesshomaru had to take a double look before he actually believed what he saw. All of the demon-like features he had seen earlier that night were gone. She was regular Kagome and she looked **pissed**.

"What am I doing in _your_ bed?" She yelled angrily. "Why are you holding me?"

Sesshomaru sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He always tended to do that when he was stressed. He growled. "You're in my bed because you are in no condition to be left alone downstairs." He said slowly. "And I'm holding you because it comforted your inner demon." He glared at her. "Are you happy now?"

Kagome growled angrily. "A likely story." She spat. "I don't believe you." She felt something brush her mind slightly, but she quickly pushed it away. "You're just trying to get in my fucking pants." She growled. _Don't upset alpha. _Her inner demon growled. "Who the hell is talking to me?" She yelled angrily and began to get up out of the bed.

"Your inner demon, demoness." Sesshomaru replied in a bored tone. "It's telling you what it wants. It's probably going to be hard for you to control for awhile, so as of right now I'd do as it says."

"I don't want to." She said defiantly. _Submit_. It growled angrily. _Don't upset alpha. Please alpha. _

"This is going to be interesting then." Sesshomaru said softly. "Kagome, you're a demoness. An Inu-youkai. Do you understand?"

Kagome looked at him in confusion. "I'm a human. You said it yourself." She said confusedly. "I'm not a demoness. I'm a human priestess."

Sesshomaru sighed and got up. Coming back after being in the bathroom, Sesshomaru handed Kagome a mirror. "Tell me what you see Kagome."

She gasped at what she saw in the mirror. She had pointy elf-like ears like Sesshomaru's, fangs replaced what had once been normal human teeth, but what made her gasp the most was that she had dark red eyes. She touched the mirror with a shaking hand and glared at the claws that were on her finger tips.

"No…. no. no. no!" She cried angrily. "It's not true!" Hot tears from her anger began to roll down her face.

Sesshomaru cupped her face in his hands and began to wipe the tears away. "Don't cry." He growled out. "You will have to deal with what you are Kagome."

"NO!" She howled.

"Yes, Kagome, you are a demon."

AN: I missed a few things the first time I looked at this. Review please. Talicka


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_There is no way he's telling me the truth. It's a joke. It has to be a joke. _Kagome's mind shot into motion as the words sunk in. She couldn't believe Sesshomaru, but it was more like she refused to believe him. She could not be a demoness. She was not a demoness. _There is no way he is telling the truth. NO WAY!_

_Omega. _The word surfaced out of the depths of her mind, but she knew it was not her own thought. A vibrant feeling of hate surged through her as she thought about the demon that was now inside her. That hate turned to panic as she realized that the demon inside of her was a part of her. _What if I accidentally purify myself?_ She thought frantically. _What if I kill myself because of what I am?_

Sesshomaru pulled her close into his arms. "Kagome," He stroked her hair. "it's going to be alright." He whispered softly. "I'm here."

The thought comforted Kagome for a few minutes, until she realized that she was trusting Sesshomaru to keep her from killing herself. She stared up at him and growled. "Since when have you cared whether I was scared or not?"

"For a very long time..." Sesshomaru whispered sadly. "A very long time."

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the tears well up again. "YOU LIE!" She yelled at him. "YOU ALWAYS LIE!"

Sesshomaru kissed the tears away. "No I don't." He looked right into the dark orbs of red as they danced with anger. He gently let one of his clawed hands caress her neck. "I have wanted to hold you and care for you since we were in third grade. You mean the world to me Kagome."

Her breathing picked up slightly as his hands brushed over her neck. She closed her eyes in pleasure. "If I meant the world to you, you wouldn't have left me to be popular in middle school."

Sesshomaru could tell she was beginning to calm down as he kissed her neck. "I had no choice. My mother didn't want me to court a human, but you're not a human." He whispered into her ear. "You're an Inu-youkai." He licked around her earlobe, which caused Kagome to let out a pleased sigh.

Kagome's eyes were glazed over with the feeling of pleasure. She couldn't believe Sesshomaru was actually doing this. He had to have an alternative. _Alpha has no alternative. Alpha wants us._ Kagome's inner demon whimpered as Sesshomaru buried his head into the spot where Kagome's neck and collarbone met. She moaned softly as he ran his tongue along the edge of her neck.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as he began to gently nip he neck.

"Hmm?" He stopped and looked at her. "Are you okay?" He asked as he began to inspect the areas that he had been nipping.

"I'm fine." She shivered in pleasure as he ran the tip of his pinkie across one of the marks he had made on her neck. "I really am fine."

Sesshomaru nodded and then fell silent. He wanted to give her more pleasure, and as he looked her in the eyes, he knew she wanted him to continue to please her. He kissed her perfect lips gently and pulled her close to him.

"Sleep demoness." He whispered softly.

"I don't want to." She whined and then showed him her best puppy dog eyes and pouty lip.

He kissed her again and sucked on her lip, and again the sweet melody of her moaning was heard. He buried his face into her neck, smelling her intoxicating sent. Her breathing slowed, and when she finally felt completely relaxed, she fell asleep.

Sesshomaru kissed her neck and closed his eyes. _Admit it. _His inner demon growled as he lay on the fringes of sleep. _Admit you love her and want to mate her. _It whispered.

_I will only admit it when she does. _Sesshomaru replied as sleep made his eyes slowly drift shut.

Kagome woke that morning to the feeling of Sesshomaru's hand rubbing her side. Confused she looked around the small room.

"Wha..?" Kagome began, but Sesshomaru kissed her before she could say anymore. She relaxed in his arms and whimpered slightly when he pulled away. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Sesshomaru kissed her again. "That? I don't think I could stop doing that." He kept kissing her until he felt his point had been proven. "See."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "You really are confusing to understand sometimes Fluffy." She whispered shyly and blushed.

He looked down at her. "I haven't heard that nickname since the third grade." A smile slightly touched his lips.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. "Did I just imagine that?" She teased lightly. "Did Sesshomaru, THE Sesshomaru, just show an emotion?"

He shrugged. "I guess I did." He said without a second thought. "I have a heart." He said softly. "Just nobody ever sees it."

Kagome cocked her head to one side. "Somebody is going to ring the…"

The doorbell rang.

"Never mind." Kagome said as she stood up and went down the stairs. She opened the door and was surprised to see Miroku and Sango standing in her doorway again. She smiled. "Hey guys! What are you here for?"

"Well I thought you and I could hang out." Sango said. "Talk about… things." She said kind of sheepishly.

"And I'm staying here to talk to Sesshomaru." Miroku pushed past Kagome to get inside. "I'll see you girls later"

Kagome closed the door behind her and looked back at Sango. "What the matter with Miroku? He seems a little… unlike himself."

"It's the project." Sango said as they walked toward her car. "He's terrified of it." She stopped and looked at Kagome. "Why do you have the markings of a demon?" She asked suddenly.

"I found out yesterday that I am a demoness." Kagome said. "I don't know why and I don't want to know why."

"Why?" Sango sneezed.

"I just don't. I kind of remember Headmaster Chi saying that part of my family had demon blood in it, but I don't know how I ended up being a full blooded demon." She shivered. "I'm afraid that I might accidentally purify myself in my sleep or something… or maybe I've gone crazy and Sesshomaru is seeing things."

Sango laughed. "Oh yeah and pigs have wings. Come on Kags, you're over reacting, as usual, and I see them too so don't go saying that."

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, you're right."  
Sango and Kagome got into the small blue car and drove off.

"So what's it like, being a demon that is." Sango asked as she pulled onto the street.

"It's really weird." Kagome replied.

Miroku sat down on the couch as Sesshomaru walked down the stairs. "Where did Kagome go?" Sesshomaru asked when he was standing behind Miroku.

"With Sango. They went out to go do something. Hell I don't know man." Miroku stood up and faced Sesshomaru. "How are you taking the whole 'project' thing?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Kagome will be a good mate. She will produce good strong pups, but it doesn't bother me as much as it seems to be bothering you my friend." He said coolly.

Miroku nodded. "It's scaring the shit out of me man. I'm a ladies' man, always have been and I was planning on keeping it that way, but this 'project'…" He paused. "I was planning on going where the wind takes me and then settle down… later life. This project…. This project is going to…."

"The project is already making a wreck of you my friend. It's ruining you. I can tell." Sesshomaru nodded. "Sango is a good catch Miroku. She's a little to sarcastic for my liking, and she doesn't like demons so that's a definite turn off for me, but you and her will make a great couple."

"I don't like having my choice made for me." Miroku replied angrily. "It's not fair."

"Life's not fair, you take the cards you're dealt and make do with what you've got."  
* * *

"I don't like having this… this inner demon though." Kagome continued as they headed to one of their favorite places to eat. "It controls me, or at least tries to. It's telling me to obey my alpha and let him do as he pleases to me. I just don't like being told what to do by anybody, and this thing is a part of me!" Kagome cried.

Sango pulled into the parking lot of the café they were going to eat and turned the car off. "It sounds like you should just deal with it Kags. It's going to be a part of u for the rest of your life… which should be a very long one now that you're a… a youkai."

"That's another thing that scares me; a very, very long life with Sesshomaru..."

Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome. "You've had a crush on him since forever, you can't tell me you're not into the idea of being with Sesshomaru. I've known you for too long to have you tell me that."

AN: Chapter 8 is now done. If anything is still wrong please tell me. Thank you Talicka


	10. Chapter 9

Lemons in this one

Chapter 9

_"Things happen when you wish hard enough for them Kagome." _ Her mother used to tell her that after every bedtime story that involved a wish of some sort, but now that the one wish Kagome had been wishing since Sesshomaru had finally been granted, she was scared.

"What's the matter Kagome? All you've done is pick at your food since you got it." Sango asked as she began to eat another mouthful of food. "You're normally stuffing your face."

Kagome sighed and looked at Sango. "I don't feel like eating. I guess I'm coming down sick again." She murmured softly.

Sango sighed. "Well, let me finish my meal then. I'll get you home as soon as possible."

"You don't have to." Kagome interjected.

"Yes, I do."

After Sango finished her food she got up and helped Kagome to the car.

"I'm sorry Sango."

Sango started the car and headed back to the university. When they pulled up to the apartment, Kagome got out and followed Sango inside. Kagome opened the door and peeked inside. "Hello?" She called into the empty living room. _Now where are they? _

Sesshomaru and Miroku walked in from the dining room. "There you are Kagome. Did you have a good lunch?"

"Sango did. I… I didn't eat…" Kagome looked away. "I'm actually feeling really sick." She said softly.

"Maybe we'll come back some other time." Miroku said as he walked towards Sango. "Come on, Sango."

Sango reluctantly let Miroku lead her out of the apartment. She looked back as Sesshomaru closed the door. _I hope she gets better, for her sake…_

Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome and hugged her. "What's wrong?" He felt her forehead. "You're not warm… Kagome were you lying to them?" He narrowed his eyes at her slightly.

"Not really." Kagome looked at the door and then at him. "I seriously felt like I was going to get really, really sick, but… when they left…" She stopped in confusion. "The feeling went away."  
Sesshomaru nodded. "The enchantments," He whispered softly. "They don't want us around anybody."

"That seems kind of stupid Sesshomaru… Why would Headmaster Chi want us to be all alone?"

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "You can really be slow sometimes Kagome."

She hung her head and whimpered softly at that comment. She twitched slightly as she felt him rub his hand on her back. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." She said softly.

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings Kagome." He whispered softly as he lifted her head up. Her dark brown eyes gazed up at him.

"I know." She kissed his cheek. "You wouldn't hurt me on purpose."

Sesshomaru smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around him as he began to kiss her neck. He smiled as he felt Kagome shiver. "Are you okay?" He asked as he gently nipped her slightly exposed collarbone.

Kagome closed her eyes and leaned into him. "Yes." She purred softly.

"Good." He kissed her. "I wanted to make sure." He let her go and walked towards the staircase. _Go back! _His inner demon demanded.

Kagome watched him go with a hurt expression on her face. She whimpered as he stopped at the foot of the stairs.

He turned around from where he stood and watched her. "Kagome what's wrong?"

She looked up and blushed slightly. "N..noth…"

"You can't say that nothing is wrong, I saw that look on your face." He smiled.

She growled. "I didn't want you to stop okay?" She turned away from him. "I'm going." She said over her shoulder at him.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru followed her close behind. "This Sesshomaru can sense your feelings if you haven't forgotten." He grabbed her shirt and gently tugged on it. She turned around and growled at him. "And I can tell that you're turned on, you're very turned on if I'm not mistaken."

Kagome blushed and tried to leave again, but Sesshomaru pulled her back into his arms. He kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes and pulled him close to her, wrapping her fingers in his hair as he sucked her bottom lip. She moaned softly.

"Sesshomaru." She whispered as he pulled away from her mouth.

He kissed her again and pulled back. He picked her up and began kissing her even more as he pressed her against one of the dining room walls. She moaned when she felt him against her. He began to slowly unbutton the shirt she was in as he kissed her. Each kiss became rougher; he licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She let him and moaned as he gently swept his clawed hands across her back towards her stomach.

They continued to make out as he caressed her. Her moans turned him on as he found the spots that turned her on the most. He pulled away from her again, both of them were breathing heavily. He smiled as he looked over her body. Everything about her seemed flawless. He kissed her neck and began to suck on the part under her jaw line. She moaned again, causing him to jump to attention. He stopped and began to kiss along her jaw. He began to kiss her neck, and then lower. When he reached the lace of her bra he stopped and looked up at her. Her eyes were glazed over in pleasure.

"Kagome?" He straightened and kissed her cheek.

She looked at him in confusion. "Why did you stop?" She whispered.

He rubbed her back gently as he let her down onto her feet. "I think it would be best if we continued this elsewhere that's why." He smiled and kissed her. "Unless you don't want to do anything, then we could stay here." He added quickly.

She kissed him. "I'll do anything you want me too." She whispered softly.

He hugged her and kissed her neck. "I'll try to make this as enjoyable for you as possible." He picked her up and began walked towards his room.

Kagome sat down on the bed and looked at Sesshomaru. Her demon purred as he kissed her neck. She watched her hands tremble slightly as she reached for Sesshomaru's t-shirt. He smiled as she did so and let her help him pull it off. She smiled at his six-pack and kissed him.

"We aren't going all the way." He whispered to her softly as he pinned her down underneath him.

"Why not?"

"I want to wait. Do you not want me to?"

"I want whatever you want at this point."

He nodded his head and began to kiss her again. She moaned as he kissed down from her neck to the valley between her breasts. Sesshomaru gently lifted her up and undid the back of her laced bra so he could take it off. He pulled it off and looked her body over again.

_Mate looks so sexy. _Sesshomaru's inner demon growled in pleasure. He smiled. _Yes. She does. _He thought as he gently kissed above her left breast.

Kagome closed her eyes and arched her back slightly as he began to kiss down towards her nipple. She felt his tongue gently caress it and shivered in pleasure. He smiled and kissed it as it began to extend up. He nipped it gently, careful as to not bite too hard and hurt her. She gasped in pleasure and arched her back. Sesshomaru smiled.

He kissed lower towards her womanhood. The smells that drifted up towards his nose and he smiled. He wanted to taste her liquid so much. He slowly began to unbutton her pants. She watched silently as he pulled them completely off. The thought that only her red laced panties kept him from tasting her made Sesshomaru pull them off without any thought. He groaned as he felt himself get even harder at the sight of her.

He drew circles on her thigh as he thought about eating her out. He had wanted to do so ever since he had had that dream about her three weeks ago, and now that he had the chance, he didn't know how to go about it. _Fuck it. I'm just going to dive right in. _He thought smiling. He gently licked her thigh and then went in for the kill.

Kagome moaned in pleasure as she felt his tongue move back and forth between her lips. Sesshomaru smiled as he tasted her, the tang was so addicting that he didn't want to stop, but he did, just so that he could continue to explore her body.

He kissed her clit and gently nipped it, causing her to moan his name loudly. He moaned softly as he heard her breathing come in ragged gasps. _God she's probably wet enough for me right now. _He thought as he began to eat her out. He shoved his tongue up inside her and twisted it, taking in as much of the tangy taste as he possibly could. She continued to moan and groan until she reached her peak.

Sesshomaru stopped; she was close to her first, and most likely, only orgasm. He lifted his head up away from her area and gently traced her lips with his index. She moaned and goose bumps formed on her thighs. He slowly pushed his index into her while rubbing her clit with his thumb. She moaned and groaned as he began to slowly increase his speed. He added a second finger, and as he went to touch her clit with his other hand, she screamed his name.

Her entire body convulsed as she orgasmed. He slowly removed his fingers and went back down. He cleaned her up with his tongue, savoring the taste of her liquids as he did so. She moaned in pleasure, but he could tell she was worn out. He stopped after cleaning most of his mess up and came up to her.

"Kagome?" He whispered as her breathing slowed.

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded her head and closed her eyes. "That felt so good."

He pulled her close and let her rest her head on his chest. "Sleep baby." He whispered as he gently began to stroke her hair.

Her breathing began to return to normal, and after an hour of hushed conversation, she fell asleep. Sesshomaru watched her sleep since he wasn't tired. He had been doing so for the past three weeks without her knowledge, but as he watched her sleep in his arms, he felt a new comfort in it. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes in content.

AN: Woot! More finished! As always please review. Talicka


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sesshomaru had a rough time staying asleep with Kagome in his arms that night. It seemed like every time he had finally managed to close his eyes and begin to drift off, she moaned, or she whispered his name. After what seemed like the 1,000th time she woke him up, he was tempted to wake her and ask what was wrong, but he knew better than to wake the sleeping demoness beside him. Finally, after three that morning, Sesshomaru fell asleep.

Kagome was the first one awake in the morning. Seeing that Sesshomaru was still asleep, she quietly got up out of the bed, grabbed the t-shirt she had been wearing the night before, and put it on. She walked down the stairs into the dining room and made her way downstairs. She changed into a new blouse and a pair of jeans.

She walked back up the stairs began making breakfast. Turning on the radio, she got out one of the frying pans and some sausage. After cooking biscuits and gravy, she sat down and ate her portion of it. _I can't believe I actually let him do all that stuff last night. _She thought as she chewed. _He brings out the worst in me, I swear. _She continued to eat in silence, letting her thoughts roam.

"You didn't wake me this morning." Sesshomaru whispered in Kagome's ear. She jumped.

"God Sesshomaru, you scared me."

"You panic too easily, you know that?" Sesshomaru kissed her cheek.

"I've known that ever since I passed out in Pre-Algebra back in seventh grade." She raised her eyebrows. "If I remember correctly, you caused that panic attack too."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was facing away from him, but he knew she wouldn't be able to escape his grasp. "I did?" He whispered sexily into her ear. "I don't remember."

Kagome shivered. "You do too remember." She tried to bend over to put the dish in the dishwasher, but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her. She looked at him. "Can you let go so I can put this in the dishwasher?"

He let go and stepped back. "You're right, I do remember." He smirked. "It was kind of funny to see you freak out over a test we weren't going to have."

"It was funny for you, traumatizing for me." Kagome whispered and turned to face him. "I had nightmares about that for three months after you told me that."

"You wouldn't have had them if you actually kept track of your assignments and paid attention to the teachers instead of drawing."

"It's better than getting written up for being a jackass." Kagome pointed out. "You were really good at pissing teachers off back then."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You cease to amaze me when it comes to your memory." He smirked. "Did you have an obsession with me or something?"

Kagome blushed and looked away. "I… I don't know what you're talking about." She replied softly. _I only had the biggest crush on you. _

Sesshomaru grabbed a plate of the biscuits and gravy. "Oh really?"

"Yea…" Kagome began to walk out of the kitchen, but Sesshomaru gently pulled her back. "I think you're lying to me Mrs. Higurashi."

"So what if I am?" She growled at him. "It's for me to know and you to never find out." She pulled away from him and walked out of the house.She let her feet take her where they wanted as she walked down the sidewalk, before long she was standing in front of the university. _Classes start tomorrow. I wonder who else is here that I know. _She stopped and looked up at the large building, only to be knocked over by somebody.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" She yelled as she stood up and wiped herself off. She growled angrily at the person that stood in front of her. "Jerk"

Blaze glared at her. "You were the one who wasn't paying attention bitch." He bent over and picked up his books, his dark hair was ruffled slightly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. _Jeez, when is this going to end? First Sesshomaru was a jerk to me, now I've got to deal with one of my tormenters from high school. When is it going to end? _"Look here Blaze, I'm not the girl I used to be and I'm NOT going to deal with your shit." She growled. "I will purify you if I have to."

Blaze stood up and glared at her. He seemed amused at what she had said. "Yea right, a little youkai like you can't purify shit." He looked her over, his fox tail twitching as he did so. "Yet you may be able to bring out the worse in a guy." His eyes stopped right at her breasts and he smiled.

Kagome turned around and walked away. "Fucking perverts, why are youkai that are in there true forms always fucking perverts?" She growled under her breath. "I can't get away from them."

"Wait!" Blaze ran up to her from behind. "Surely you wouldn't mind coming back to my place with me." He said as he put an arm on her shoulder.

Kagome shrugged it off and growled at him. "Not in one billion years you cock sucker."

"Come on! I'm sure you don't have anything important to do." He continued to follow her. "Besides, I wouldn't be the cock sucker if you actually think about it."

Kagome stopped and glared at him. "Look here, I don't know why the fuck you're going out of your way to talk to me Blaze, but if Sesshomaru finds out you might as well kiss your balls goodbye." Kagome growled angrily at him. "I'm sure you value those too much to have them ripped off."

Blaze stared at her for a moment. "Who are you, and how the hell do you know Sesshomaru."

"Sango was right when she said that you were as dumb as a doornail." She huffed. "I'm Kagome, K-A-G-O-M-E, the girl you used to always pick on back on high school after Sesshomaru left? Ring a bell, dumbass?"

Blaze growled. "I am not a dumbass." He jumped at her, ready to drag her back to his place by her hair, but something stopped him, something that was really big. Blaze looked up, or someone who was really, really angry.

"Blaze what are you doing?" Sesshomaru coolly growled at him. "I thought you were busying yourself with the girls off campus."

"S…ss…..Sesshomaru, what… what a nice surprise… What are you doing here?" Blaze laughed nervously. "Don't hurt me man, I… I didn't know she was yours. I swear!"

Sesshomaru growled. "Blaze I know you like tapping ass, but this one is off limits. She's mine." He growled frostily in anger.

"You haven't marked her Sesshomaru. She's still fair game." Blaze growled as his tail lashed out behind him. "I didn't even smell you on her."

"Kagome is mine Blaze. If you value your dick I'd leave her alone."

"K….Kagome?" Blaze glared at her and then at Sesshomaru. "There is no way in fucking hell that she is Kagome Higurashi. This bitch isn't _**human.**_" Blaze growled the last word out angrily. "Kagome wasn't a youkai."

"Think again you stupid ass bastard!" Kagome growled angrily, coming up to stand beside Sesshomaru. She took his hand in hers and growled.

Blaze began backing up slowly as they approached him. "Easy there you guys. You don't want to hurt me. I haven't done anything wrong yet."

Kagome growled angrily at him. Blaze took off running down away from them back to his house. Satisfied to see him gone she looked up at Sesshomaru. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

He looked down at her and nodded. His amber eyes burned with hatred, and even though Blaze was gone, he let out a growl of anger.

Kagome tugged on his hand. "Come on. Let's go before he comes back with his reinforcements."

"You know him?" Sesshomaru asked in slight surprise.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Earth to Sesshomaru, I went to the same elementary and middle school as you, and I even had to deal with that jackass after you left."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked down at her. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy thinking of a way to rip off his balls without getting caught."

Kagome sighed. "That's just what I want to deal with, you getting kicked out of college before we even start. The goal is to get your business degree without getting kicked out of this school isn't it?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, your right, as usual." He put his arm on her shoulder and pulled her close to him as they walked. "Maybe I should mark you as mine. At least then nobody else would go after you like that."

Kagome looked at him. "Only mark me? Doesn't that involve mating too?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Marking is the second process to mating. The first is making you go into heat so I can mark you… there s only one problem with that."

Kagome tilted her head. "That would be?"

"We'd end up having sex sometime either before, after, or possible while I mark you, which almost seals the deal with mating."

"Almost?" Kagome gave him a confused look. "What would finish it up?"

"It's not what would finish it up Kagome, it's how I go about mating you."

"Are you afraid or something?"

"I'm not afraid. I'm just not ready to jump into having a mate when I have more important things to do first. Of course, mating you comes with certain perks… especially afterward."

"Afterward?"

Sesshomaru nodded and then smiled. "There would be a connection between us…" Sesshomaru stoked his hand across her neck. "I will be able to tell when you are turned on, when you are in need of somebody to hold you, and we could even talk to one another without speaking… I admit I look forward to that, but at the same time, I'm worried about you as much as I am about myself." He dropped his hand and opened the apartment dorm. "Stay in here from now on okay? I need to make sure that everyone knows you are mine."

"So technically we might as well say we're mates huh."

"No, not really, technically we are exploring our interest in each other." Sesshomaru said as he walked up the stairs.

Kagome sighed and sat down on the couch. She heard the radio still blaring from the kitchen and she smiled. One of her favorite dance songs had come on, and as she heard the music float into the room, she stood up and began to dance along to it.

Sesshomaru walked downstairs with a blanket and smiled as Kagome came into view. She was swinging her hips in time to the beat and dancing along with an imaginary person. "Trying to do the salsa alone are you?"

Kagome stopped and blushed. "Well… I uh….yes… I am" She smiled and looked at him. "Would you care to join me?"

Sesshomaru shook his head as he looked at her standing there alone, he then shrugged. "Sure, but I may be a difficult dance partner though, you're probably way less advanced than I am." He said blandly.

"Not as difficult as I will be for you." She smiled. She took his hand and they slowly began to dance together.

"You're not that bad of a dancer Kags." Sesshomaru twirled her and pulled her close to them, their bodies brushing together as they danced.

"Neither are you Fluff ball." She teased as he pulled her in. "I think you are enjoying being this close to me a little too much though."

He smiled. "Your body is my addiction. I can't do anything about that, and I don't hear you complaining." Kagome blushed as he pulled her down onto the couch with him.

"Well, it's hard not to complain when it feels good." Kagome whispered as she sat across his lap. "And it does feel good."

Sesshomaru covered her up with a blanket. "I'm glad to hear so." He whispered softly as he stroked her stomach. "It better stay that way."

"It will Sesh, it will."

AN: A note on Blaze, I know he is not an actual character from Inuyasha, I couldn't think of an actual character that could fit the roll so I added him. I think I cleaned this chapter up… but again please review chapters for me. Thanks for reading. Talicka


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kagome giggled as he stroked her stomach. "You really know how to turn me on." She whispered softly. "It's not fair."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Yes it is. It is completely fair. I know your weaknesses and you have to guess at mine. It's how things work in my world."

Kagome growled. "This isn't your world though. Last time I checked the sun didn't revolve around you."

Sesshomaru smirked and unbuttoned the bottom button of her blouse, exposing a light green tank top underneath. "You revolve around me though." He unbuttoned the next one.

"No I don't. I have more control than you think." Kagome leaned back and watched him as he unbuttoned another button.

"Sure you do. Why aren't you in control right now then?"

"I don't need to be in control right now." Kagome replied without another thought. Her inner demon growled slightly.

"I think it's because you can't be in control. Your inner demon won't let you disobey me." Sesshomaru said as he undid the last button. "You couldn't say no to me if I demanded you to do something."

"Prove it then." Kagome sat up and kissed him. "Prove to me that you're right."

Sesshomaru smirked. "That's easy." He looked at her and demanded. "Give me a lap dance. A hot sexy lap dance at that."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah it totally affects me." Her inner demon growled at her. She pushed the thought away and growled. "You couldn't tell me what to do even if you tried."

Sesshomaru sat back and got up. "You're wrong." He walked away from her. "I'm guessing you're planning on staying downstairs in your room tonight then." He started up the stairs and waited for her to say something.

"Fine, I could stand sleeping in my own bed tonight." She got up and started for her bedroom. "Goodnight Sesshomaru."

He growled and looked after her angrily. _This is not working the way I planned it. _He stood there at the stairs. "Come here." He demanded.

Kagome stopped where she was at and turned back to him. "No." She replied and started back towards her room.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and walked back down the three step s he had walked up. "Kagome," He called and walked towards her.

She turned around. "You still haven't proved yourself right." She smirked and began to walk away. "Maybe you're losing your touch Mr. Taisho."

Sesshomaru growled and pulled her towards him. "I'm not losing my touch." He kissed her forehead. "You're just difficult."

Kagome smiled and walked away. "It's going to stay that way."

Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Kagome. "Listen here wench…"

She pulled away. "Maybe I would do as you wanted if you were actually nice to me."

He growled. "You will be punished severely if you don't do so Kagome." This time Sesshomaru used all of his control over her to affect her inner demon. "You must do as I tell you."

She looked at him. "No!" She tried to keep her inner demon from taking control of her. "I refuse to give you what you want!" She turned heal and walked away.

He watched her go downstairs. "I'm going to get what I want even if it kills me." He walked after her. "Kagome," He walked into the bedroom after knocking on the door. "Kags…"

She looked up from her dresser and growled. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want." He replied with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes at him and walked up to him. "Sit down Sesshomaru."

He did as she asked. "You're giving in now aren't you?"

She shook her head. "No I'm not. I'm listening to your pathetic attempts to get me to do what you want, and it is beginning to annoy the hell out of me." She growled. "I'm just letting you have what you want because it will stop your whining."

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome stood above him and began to slowly take her blouse off. Sesshomaru moaned as she plopped right down on his growing erection and pressed down with her hips. She moaned at the feeling his hard on gave her. She gave him the best lap dance she could and then sat down next to him. She was only in her bra and underwear.

"I told you so." Sesshomaru said. "You couldn't say no to me even if you wanted to."

Kagome shook her head. "You are so fucking full of yourself!" She got up and walked away from him. "Why can't you just admit that I took pity in your attempts to control me?" She growled and walked out the door.

"Kagome!" He yelled after her. "Come back."

She popped her head into the doorway and looked at him. "What?" She growled.

"I…. you…." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry okay. I was only trying to make a point and I didn't mean to upset you." He growled in a monotone.

"Thank you for apologizing, even though it wasn't that good of an apology." She growled and walked down the stairs. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go downstairs and get ready for school tomorrow."

"Kagome, I… I promise...In due time you will bear my mark as my mate." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not ready though, no matter what this stupid project says." He looked around and sighed. She hadn't even heard what he had just said

Kagome walked back upstairs and walked over to Sesshomaru, who was sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. "You okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded. Silence enveloped the two of them for awhile.

Kagome closed her eyes. "I can't believe that it's noon on our last day of summer and all I want to do is nothing."

"That's a lie right there." Sesshomaru pointed out as he stood up. "You want me like you did last night. I know you do."

"So what if I do?" Kagome sneezed. "It's not like I'm going to get what I want anyway."

"I gave you more pleasure than you did me last night Kags."

"You are lying."

"How am I lying?" Sesshomaru asked as he gently pushed her down on the couch.. "I gave you more pleasure and you know it."

"You got pleasure from giving me pleasure." She whispered as he began to kiss her neck. "I know you did."

Sesshomaru nodded as he kissed her jaw. "I promise you'll be mine before the end of this school year. That's all that I promise." He whispered.

"But what if I don't want to be yours?" Kagome growled.

"Then you are so screwed."

"How's that?" Kagome looked at him with burning eyes.

"The project, remember?"

Kagome growled. "Oh yea that stupid project, it can go to hell for all I care."

Sesshomaru glared at her. "You didn't read your letter all the way through did you?"

"No, why would I? I got halfway through it and..." She held up her clawed hand. "This happened, if you don't remember."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Oh I remember." He growled. "I don't think I could forget." Kagome moaned as he gently nipped at her neck and licked it. "I love how you taste." He whispered softly to her.

"I guessed that the last time you did this." She kissed him on the lips. "You wouldn't stop licking me."

He smirked. "It's how I express my love." He kissed her again and rubbed her stomach.

The doorbell rang. Sesshomaru growled at it and looked at Kagome's half-dressed body. He sighed. "Get dressed. I'll see who it is."

Kagome nodded and began picking up her clothes and putting them on.

Sesshomaru got up and opened the door angrily to see his half-brother standing on the doorstep with Kikyou in his arms. _No wonder the mutt thought Kagome was Kikyou. They do look alike. _"What do you want?" He growled angrily. Kagome came up behind Sesshomaru.

"Calm down Sesh." Kagome whispered softly. She turned to Kikyou and Inuyasha. "What are you guys here for?"

"I had to see your new form for myself Kagome." Kikyou replied. "So it's true. You are youkai."

Kagome growled at the way she said youkai. "It's not an insult to be one of them Kikyou." She said as her eyes turned a dark red. "I actually enjoy it."

Sesshomaru growled angrily as Inuyasha checked out Kagome. "I think you two should be leaving. You're treading dangerous waters brother."

"So are you Kikyou." Kagome added and growled. "I don't want to deal with a bitch of a cousin when I've enough problems to deal with."

"And I don't want to deal with a half-blooded bastard like you mutt." Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha growled angrily and glared at the two of them. "Come on Kikyou. We should go back to our dorm."

Kikyou nodded and followed Inuyasha towards his car and got in.

Kagome closed the door and growled. "My cousin is such a bitch!"

"Inuyasha doesn't think so."

"He's a no good half blooded son of a bitch." Kagome huffed. "I don't care what he says. He's caused enough trouble for me to make me hate him for the rest of my life."

Sesshomaru smirked at her. "I'm glad you agree with what I think of him, and I do agree with you about your cousin. She sounded too smug about you being a youkai."

"Well she's doing no better."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Do you want to go back to what we were doing?"

Kagome shook her head no. "I'm so turned off that it's not funny."

"Okay. So how are we going to waste our day?"

Kagome shrugged. "Maybe we could go over to Sango's and Miroku's?"

"No thanks. I don't want to listen to Miroku complain about not being able to be a flirt."

Kagome giggled. "It's really that bad?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "Yea, he likes Sango but he enjoys other women too much. If Sango puts her foot down and tells him to stop though, he probably will stop though." He glared at the door. "Even though I don't think she will do that anytime soon."

They both walked over to the couch and sat down on it. Kagome kissed Sesshomaru and curled up close to him as he turned the television on. Kagome smiled as he began to absentmindedly stoke her hair. She loved it when he rubbed her neck. It felt so comforting to her that she sometimes purred in pleasure. He smiled and they sat in silence, watching movies for most of the day.

"How come you only come out of your human form when you're near me like this?" Kagome asked as she looked up at his face. The crescent moon on his forehead was beginning to appear along with the other marks on his face.

"It's because I don't have the best control over my inner demon when I'm around you." He kissed her neck. "You bring out the worst of me."

"That isn't exactly good is it?" Kagome kissed him.

"Well I think it's just fine." He replied and turned his attention back to the movie.

She nodded and turned back to the TV also.

When the clock stuck ten, Kagome looked at the staircase that led up to Sesshomaru's room. "I'm going to go to bed downstairs tonight Sesh. I don't want to keep you awake all night like I did last night."

Sesshomaru gently pulled her towards the other stairway. "No, you're coming with me." He kissed her. "As long as you don't moan in your sleep like you did last night I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" She said as she blushed.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and looked at her. "I wouldn't be asking you to come up with me if I wasn't sure. Now come on."

The two of them both walked up the stairs and got into the bed. Kagome was looking forward to the next day. She'd be able to meet more people, and maybe get lucky and find some old friends. Sesshomaru didn't really care what happened during the next day; he just wished he didn't have to leave Kagome's side, especially since Blaze had acted like such a son of a bitch.

"Goodnight Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered and kissed her neck.

"Goodnight." Kagome said as she slipped off into sleep.

AN: So this is the rewritten chapter. Can't wait to see what everyone thinks. Talicka


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kagome woke up early that morning to Sesshomaru being gone. She looked at the clock. _An hour until school starts. This shouldn't be that bad. _She got up and walked downstairs while pulling a robe on. Sesshomaru was already dressed and watching TV. He was eating cereal for breakfast as he watched the news.

Kagome smiled as she walked by and headed down the stairs into her room. She picked out the clothes she wanted to wear for the day, a nice blue shirt and a pair of jeans. She quickly dressed and walked into her bathroom. She washed her face quickly and began to apply her makeup. She came upstairs completely ready for her first day. She sat her laptop next to the front door and went back into the kitchen to get a bowl of cereal.

After eating Kagome and Sesshomaru walked down to the main building and looked at the map they had. Sesshomaru had to go to one of the smaller buildings on the map for his business class while Kagome walked into the main building. Her first class of the day was English.

Kagome walked into the English room and sat down next to Sango. She smiled and got her laptop out. "I'm glad to at least know one person here." Kagome said happily as she dug out a notebook. "How are things with you and Miroku?"

Sango snorted. "It's been going well… at least I think it has. He still seems a little unlike himself, but it's not like he has changed completely."

Kagome nodded. "Well that's not bad."

Sango nodded and took Kagome's notebook. She began sketching something onto the page.

"What are those?" Kagome asked as she looked at the picture. "They look like leaves… or maybe ears?"

Sango looked up and smiled. "Well they are going to be ears now." She looked back at the picture and started drawing a circle.

"Okay." Kagome watched as she added a nose and eyes. "It looks like a bunny… I think."

"Don't knock my bunny." Sango said defensively and began to draw a deformed body. "It's my bunny."

"It's a deformed bunny." Kagome said laughing.

"Don't make fun of my bunny… I'm going to add corn on its head."

"It's going to be a corny bunny?"

Sango nodded and started drawing the lines for the corn. She was making weird noises as she did so. Kagome started to laugh at her.

"Tada!" Sango showed her the picture. "It's my corny bunny."

Kagome giggled. "It could be something else besides corny."

Sango smiled and added something else to the drawing. "Now it's a horny bunny."

One of the girls that were sitting next to them stared at them. "What did I just hear?" She yelled.

"You know what you heard." Kagome replied. "It's a horny bunny."

The girl stood up and walked away with a disgusted look on her face. Kagome shook her head and erased the penis that Sango had drawn.

When the teacher walked in everyone quieted down and sat in their seats. She seemed to be a nice person, but after introducing herself to the class she began to lecture the students about how to speak proper English and the use of nouns in sentences. Kagome almost fell asleep once or twice as she continued to talk. Their first assignment for the year was to write a short paper about themselves and what they planned on doing for the college year. Kagome walked out of the room and yawned.

She looked down at her paper to what see her next class was. It was her art class, which was on the other side of the campus. She had to run to get to class on time.

Kagome walked into the large art room and sat down. Inuyasha sat down next to her and smiled. "Hello Kagome."

Kagome growled. "What do you want Inuyasha?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to sit next to somebody I actually knew."

Kagome glared at him and scooted away from him slowly. "Leave me alone."

"Hey now don't do that!" He tried to pull her back towards him.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled angrily and got up away from him.

Inuyasha went to follow her, but the teacher walked in. He sat down and glared at Kagome angrily. She stuck her tongue out at him. _Thank goodness he isn't going to come over here._

Mr. Darnia began the class mentioning what the assignments were going to be for the first semester. Then he began to talk about different techniques for artists. He gave the class the last thirty minutes to work on their art.

Kagome walked out of the class when it was time to go and walked down to the cafeteria. She grabbed a quick lunch and walked around the campus. Sesshomaru was sitting in a small courtyard some ways away from the main building when Kagome walked up to him.

"So how is everything going?" He asked before she even sat down next to him.

"Everything is fine. I just happen to have art class with your stupid half brother."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her cheek. "He can be a bit of an ass."

Kagome nodded. "There's something bothering you."

Sesshomaru nodded. "We'll talk about it at home."

Kagome glared at him. "No, we'll talk about it now."

"Kags I don't want to talk about it yet, okay?" Sesshomaru snapped.

She glared at him. "Jeez you don't have to snap at me. I've got to get to my Calculus II class anyway." Kagome got up and left Sesshomaru sitting at the table alone.

When Kagome walked into her Calculus II class she was surprised to see such a small class. There were only thirteen students besides her in the classroom. She sat down next to Sango and waited for the teacher to begin the lesson. The entire class was silent as they worked out the problems and started their assignments.

Kagome left calculus class with her notebook full of information and random doodles. She walked to her next class. It was creative writing and it went by quickly for her. She left the class with her assignment almost done and started towards the apartment. She wondered about what Sesshomaru was so upset about and why he didn't want to talk to her during lunch. She walked up the steps of the house and unlocked the door.

"Sesshomaru are you here?" Kagome called out. When there was no answer, she walked downstairs into her office and got her laptop out. She finished up her English assignment and then began to work on math.

She heard the door close and smelt Sesshomaru come into the house. She thought about going upstairs and asking him to tell her what was bothering him, but she decided to stay in her room and finish up her homework.

She finished her Calculus II homework after two hours of work and then finished up her creative writing assignment. She then got her artwork out and began to finish up her second assignment. It was seven p.m. when she finished everything. She walked upstairs and turned the oven on.

Kagome cooked a quick meal of fish sticks and made herself a plate. She ate downstairs in her bedroom while reading a book. She finished three chapters before Sesshomaru walked into the room. He sat on the foot of the bed and tickled Kagome's foot.

She pulled it under the covers and looked up from her book. "Yes?"

"I came to talk to you about what was bothering me."

Kagome closed her book and sat it down on her nightstand. "Okay, shoot."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a few minutes before he began. "I'm the one that caused you to change into a youkai."

"What are you talking about?" Kagome gave him a confused look. "The headmaster said that it was in my blood."

"And she's probably right, but I caused you to change. I gave you my blood. I gave you blood from the second week you were here until you changed." He looked at her with his dark amber eyes gleaming like ice. "I wanted… I felt like I needed to have you changed before I tried to even mate you. I'm sorry."

Kagome sat there for a few minutes in silence. Then she kissed his cheek. "It shouldn't matter if I am human or youkai. You didn't have to change me."

He growled. "You don't understand. I should have known you wouldn't have understood." He went to leave.

"Sesshomaru don't go." She looked at him. "I understand why you did it. I'm saying that you didn't have to. Please come back."

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at her. "Why should I?"

"You're acting crazy Sesshomaru. I want you more than I have ever wanted anything. You don't understand how much I want you. I want to be yours more than anything, but I refuse to throw myself at you like so many of the other girls used to. My inner demon sees you as its alpha for crying out loud. Half the stuff you have done I wouldn't have let you if I knew how to control my inner demon, but I don't and I admit it pisses me off that I'm just now beginning to understand how to fucking control it, but," She shook her head. "I would have probably slapped you and tried purifying you over a hundred times in the past three days if it hadn't been for my inability to control my inner demon."

"I can tell you've gotten better at controlling it though." He glared at her. "So what do you have to do now?"

"Nothing, what do you plan on doing now Sesshomaru?"

"Well I'm done with my homework… and I was curious about that chamber that the letter mentioned… maybe we could see where it's at."

Kagome giggled. "But Sesshomaru isn't that for when you're ready to… mate me?" She blushed

"Well, yes, but I'm so curious to see what it looks like. Maybe it has a really comfortable bed and stuff… we could just take a look." He replied as he got up out of the bed.

"What if it has enchantments on it?"

"We don't even notice the enchantments on this place that much, why would it matter if there were enchantments on the room?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. Let's go look for it then." She stopped. "Does your letter tell you how to find it?"

"Let me go check. I'll be right back." Sesshomaru headed up the stairs to his room to look for the note.

_I get paranoid so easily. _Kagome thought as she waited. _Why can't I just say 'oh sure Sesshomaru we can look for the bed chamber that you're going to use to mate me.' Because I can't help but feel like something will go wrong of course._ She shook her head and growled. _Maybe I'm right about this though. Maybe something is going to go wrong._

AN: Well here is this chapter retyped… again. Talicka


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome stood behind Sesshomaru as he inspected the inside of one of the closets of her room. "It should be right…" He stopped as he found an odd looking mark on the wall. "Here it is." He said as he tapped the small design. "It's the school crest." He leaned forward to get a closer look.

"Okay, so what does the letter say you should do to get inside?" Kagome asked nervously as she watched him trace the design with his claws.

He looked at her with cold amber eyes. "Let me see." He pulled out the letter and looked it over. He closed it. "I don't have to do much, but Kagome, I need you to pull your pants down and show me your right hip…"

"Why should I?" She growled.

"Just do as I fucking say for once and stop asking me questions!" He yelled soullessly.

Kagome glared at him. "NO! I will not fucking bend over backwards and let you do as you please to me!"

He growled angrily and pushed her against the wall. "Do as I say or you will regret it!" He growled. He could feel his eyes start to bleed in arctic anger. He pushed her harder against the wall causing her to flinch.

"Sesshomaru stop!" She pushed against him and growled angrily. "Let me go!" She swiped one of her clawed hands across his face.

He growled angrily as blood welled up from the cuts that were slashed across his face from Kagome. **"THAT WAS A WRONG MOVE ON YOUR PART BITCH!" **He pulled her close and went to bite down on her neck, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He felt her quivering body jolt as he kissed her neck instead of bit it. "You shouldn't have done that Kagome." He dropped her and went to walk away. "You should learn to obey me, mate."

"Wha… what did you just say?" Kagome looked at him. "Did…. Did you just call me your mate?"

Sesshomaru turned around to face her. "Yes I did." His voice hardened. "I couldn't have changed you without marking you. Pull your pants down and you will see a crescent moon on your right hip. I bit you there the night before you changed." He turned away. "Are you happy to know that now?"

"But if I was your mate I would be able to… to hear your thoughts and feel your feelings." Kagome stuttered. "You said so yourself!"

"I'm not done mating you yet that's why." He sneered at her. "Maybe you should learn to listen to this Sesshomaru more often. I haven't made you go into heat and accept me as your alpha, your mate." He touched the one of the gashes that had been slashed by her claws; it had already healed and now only dried blood showed the evidence that he had been cut.

Kagome growled and walked away. "I don't want to be yours." She turned around. "Not if you're going to be this son of a bitch."

"I was only trying to see if the mark was on your hip." Sesshomaru walked up to her and pushed her gently back against the wall. "Next time listen to me okay?" He looked away and went back to the seal. He pushed his finger against a certain part of the seal and a small door appeared. "Enchantments can be a funny thing." He said softly and pulled her towards the door. "They hide what's right in front of you." He opened the door and looked at her. "If you don't want to see the inside of it I understand, but I still want to see this for myself."

Kagome sighed and looked at him with blood red eyes. "Let me make this clear, if you try anything like what you just did I will do way worse than just claw your face. I will..."

Sesshomaru somehow managed to pull her inside the chamber, the door closed behind them.

Kagome looked back at where the door had once been and growled. "I knew this would turn out bad." She glared at him. "You fucking did this on purpose didn't you?!" She went to punch him, but he stopped her.

"Will you stop fucking fighting with me." He looked around. "We aren't in the chamber yet."He walked out of the small hallway and walked into a small room. He took a look around the room, surveying it. "It looks like this is an office…" He walked over to one of the two laptops and sat down. He logged onto the computer and stared at the screen. "I think they don't plan on us leaving this place any time soon."

Kagome cocked her head to one side and looked at him. "Why?"

"We have our assignments for the next three weeks on this computer."

"Oh that's just perfect." Kagome rolled her eyes. "I didn't even want to fucking come in here, but no, Sesshomaru had to pull me inside without my permission." She stomped away from the room and walked towards another hallway. "This is complete bullshit."

Sesshomaru followed her. "I didn't want to hear your crap anymore okay? What did you expect me to do? Listen to you yell at me, I didn't want to do that for the rest of the night Kags."

The hallway ended with one large door in front of them. Kagome stopped and stared at it. "Is… is that..?"

Sesshomaru nodded and opened the door. A large room opened up in front of them. A large bed stood at the center of it. Kagome walked into the room and tried to take in every detail there was. The room was a dark cranberry red with a black cherry wood trim at the top and bottom of the walls. Sesshomaru closed the door behind them, putting them in complete darkness. Kagome turned around and glared at him, her brown eyes glowing in the ill lit room. She growled.

"What are you growling at Kagome?" He walked closer to her.

She glared at him. "Turn the lights on Sesshomaru."

"Why?" He placed his hands on her shoulders. She pulled away. "Kagome, come back."

"Turn the lights back on. I want out of here." She growled and walked into the bed. "Ouch, stupid fucking…" She growled as she stubbed her toe.

Sesshomaru turned the lights on and watched Kagome jump up and down as she held onto her toe. "You should really learn to stay in one place. It would keep you from hurting yourself." He slowly walked over to her and picked her up. He sat her on the king sized bed and watched her.

She sighed. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You agreed to check this place out with me Kags. Remember?"

She closed her eyes and curled up against the black blanket. "Yea sure, I remember." She opened her eyes and glared at him. "But I don't remember asking you to pull me into that last chamber."

"You were too busy yelling at me, so I thought I'd end the argument by pulling you into that room."

Kagome growled and closed her eyes. "Sure."

Sesshomaru sat down next to her. "So now what do you plan on doing?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I don't know… maybe we should try and find a way out?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Not going to happen." He leaned over her.

"So what is going to happen?"

He kissed her. "We are going to use this bed for one of its main purposes."

"You're actually going to finish the process and mate me?" Kagome asked in confusion

"I'm not ready for that yet, and neither are you." He looked her in the eyes and gently ran his fingers across her neck. She closed her eyes. "But I am ready to make you moan like you did two nights ago."

She smiled at him. "Oh really, and what if I'm not ready?"

"You're ready. I know you are. You were ready about two minutes ago when I kissed you."

She shook her head. "How do you know these things?"

He kissed her neck and gently nipped it. "Easy, your smell changes according to your mood. When you're pissed you have a slight tang to it, when you're turned on, well, I don't need to go into how you smell when you are."

Kagome moaned and kissed him. "Well obviously it affects you."

"Yes it does." He said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

He lay completely over her, and kissed her lips down to her jaw. She moaned softly and kissed him. He pulled her shirt off and kissed down to the valley of her breasts and kissed around her bra. He unhooked it and kissed her as he removed it from her body. She watched him as he aimlessly traced around her breasts with his fingers. She shivered as he slowly slid his hands across them. He kissed her lips as he fondled her breasts. Kagome moaned loudly and arched her back, pushing her lower regions against his. They both moaned.

Kagome closed her eyes and kissed Sesshomaru's neck. He slowly began to unbutton her pants as they kissed. She pulled him closer to her while they started to make out, their tongues intertwining. He pulled off her pants and pulled away from her.

He pointed to her right hip and traced a small crescent moon. "I told you that you bear my mark." He whispered softly. He slowly kissed his way down to her womanhood.

"Sesshomaru, why are you not ready to finish the process of mating me? You sure did seem to be ready to dive into it without my permission."

He stopped and looked up at her. "Kagome, I don't want to finish it because of how we act towards each other."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat up. "Oh yeah, like that makes any sense," She grabbed a hold of his shirt and slowly pulled it off. "Why don't you just give in? You know we aren't going to be let out of this room until we either comply with the rules, or somehow find a way to escape."

He growled. "You're not going to force me into doing something I don't want to do."

"Now you know how I feel every time you try to tell me what to do." She lay back down and sighed. "You sometimes need to think before you bark."

"My bark isn't half as bad as my bite, so I'd watch myself if I was you."

"You can't hurt me." She waited for him to reply, but he stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" She called after him.

He turned around and faced her. "I'm going to find a way out since you don't seem to want what I'm willing to give." _Go back. _His inner demon demanded. _Don't leave our mate like this. _

Sesshomaru brushed it aside and went to leave, but Kagome ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry. I'm just confused about why you were willing to change me into a youkai and yet you aren't willing to actually claim me as yours by finishing the process." She kissed the back of his neck, and he turned around to face her.

"It's okay, but just try to let me come to terms with myself before you mention it again. When I'm ready we will return here, but as of right now we need to get out of here." He picked up her shirt, bra, and pants. "Get your clothes on okay?"

She nodded; slightly upset about him not continuing what he had started, and began to put her bra on. _God he can be such a tease. _She thought to herself as she pulled her shirt on and her pants. "Don't do that again unless you plan on finishing what you start Sesshomaru." She whispered and walked out of the doorway.

Sesshomaru watched her and rolled his eyes. _What am I going to do with her?_

_Mate her of course. _His inner demon growled in response.

_You can't back out now,_ He thought as he buttoned up his shirt._ You're going to have to finish what you started before the end of this year._ He followed her out the door.

"Kagome," He said as he walked into the room towards her.

"What Sesshomaru." She growled out as she looked at the spot where the door had been.

"I'm sorry."

"A likely story," She sneered. "Help me get out of here."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at the walls around the hall. He found a seal similar to the one that was engraved on the other side of the invisible door. "Kags here it is."

She walked over to him and looked at the seal. "Then why aren't you pressing it like you did the last one?"

"Because I wanted to tell you that I found it before I did." He snapped as he pressed the middle part of the crest. The door appeared and Kagome rushed through it. Sesshomaru walked out behind her and went straight for the stairs.

"Where are you going Sesshomaru?"

"I'm going to bed Kagome since you don't seem to want to deal with me. I'll see you in the morning, maybe." He replied and headed up the stairs. "Goodnight."  
Kagome walked out of her bedroom and looked up at the stairs. She growled angrily and walked back into her room. She slammed the door and went to the bathroom to take a shower before bed. _Stupid son of a bitch, he really shouldn't have done that too me. _She thought to herself as she set the water for the shower. She felt her inner demon protest what she said, but she pushed it away. _I don't care what you think. _She glowered at her reflection in the mirror, looking at the color of her red eyes and growled. "You are not me!" She yelled at her reflection, even though she knew she was lying. "You're what Sesshomaru wants, and I don't want to just be what he wants." She sighed and went to break the mirror, but she stopped herself. "No, I shouldn't be angry at myself for looking the way I do." She whispered and got undressed. She stood in the shower and began to wash away all her problems.

Sesshomaru was at the top of the stairs waiting for her to rush up the stairs for his room, but she never came. He nodded and walked off after a few minutes. _So she is going to stay in her room, okay then, we'll play it that way._

Kagome walked out of the bathroom in her pajamas. She set her alarm clock and crawled into bed. _Maybe tomorrow will be better than today was. _She fell asleep after an hour of tossing and turning.

Sesshomaru went to bed at midnight. Kagome hadn't come up to see him to his surprise, and he was not in a good mood to stay up for her. He fell asleep a few minutes after he lay down on the bed.

Kagome woke up at three that morning expecting to feel Sesshomaru at her side. She looked over her shoulder and felt her heart sink when she noticed he was not there. She got up and went up to his room. She tapped on the door and came in.

"Sesshomaru?" She called quietly.

He opened his eyes and looked over at her. "Hmm?"

"Can I come in?" She whispered softly.

"Yes Kagome." He pulled his blankets off and patted the bed. "Come here."

She climbed into the bed and curled up close to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He buried his face into her hair.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." She whispered softly as she fell asleep in his arms.

He kissed her forehead and cradled her in his arms before falling asleep.

AN: So there's the next chapter, I took most of the afternoon reading and making sure everything was ready to be read, which is good because I caught plenty of mistakes. I also am sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations… I'm just not ready to end this story yet! Lol. I'm taking the advice I got from some of the reviews and fixed all of the chapters previous to this one. So if anybody wants to reread those they can, don't worry it won't affect anything in future chapters, all I did was clean up my mistakes. Please review! Talicka


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kagome set the table for breakfast that morning, after having an issue with the stove; it had decided it would cook everything at 500 degrees Fahrenheit instead of whatever Kagome had set it to. So instead of cooking biscuits for a bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit, she had made herself some very runny scrambled eggs.

"Is there any reason why you never cook traditional food?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Kagome turned around. "My mom is much better at cooking traditional food that's why. Every time I try to make a 'traditional' Japanese meal, I screw it up to so much that you might as well eat out for the rest of your life before you ask me to cook traditional food." She sat down and ate her eggs.

"Okay then." Sesshomaru sat down. "Feeling in the mood for raw food?"

Kagome sighed and looked up from her food. "The stove isn't working okay." She snapped.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "You must really be close to your period. This is two days in a row that you have done nothing but snap and yell at me."

Kagome growled. "You know you'd be able to fucking smell me. Maybe I'm just getting cabin fever."

"How the hell are you getting cabin fever? Last time I checked you get that when you sat inside your house for weeks on end. You weren't even here most of yesterday."

Kagome finished her eggs and went downstairs to get out of her pajamas and into what she was going to wear for the day. When she came upstairs, she looked at Sesshomaru. "I didn't mean I was actually getting cabin fever." She grabbed her bag and laptop and walked to her English class.

She sighed when she realized Sango wasn't in the classroom. She had been looking forward to talking to her, and now she couldn't. She sat down in the same place she had sat before. She pulled out her notebook and began to doodle random things on the pages.

"E...Excuse me."

Kagome looked up from her notebook to see a tall red headed girl standing above her. "Yes?"

"I'm Ayame… can I sit next to you?" She asked as her green eyes looked at the empty seats around Kagome. "I noticed you were alone and I was just wondering if you wanted somebody to talk to…"

Kagome sat her notebook down and smiled. "Sure, why not? My name is Kagome. Is this your first day here?"  
"Well I was here yesterday, but I was sick for this class." She got out her laptop. "It was a weird case of 24 hour flu."

Kagome nodded. "Well you're welcome to sit here."

"Thank you."

"It's nothing, really." Kagome said as she began to type down what was on the board at the front of the class.

Ayame nodded and began to type down what was on the board also. "So what did I miss in this class yesterday?"

"A very _long_ and _very _boring speech about how to speak proper English, as well as a typed assignment about ourselves and what we plan on doing for the school year." Kagome looked at the clock.

"Well it sounds like I didn't miss much then. Why are you looking at the clock?"

"Oh well Mrs. Mirikotsu is late, that why I'm looking at the clock." She shrugged. "So do you live on campus?"  
Ayame nodded. "I live in apartment 245."

"That's diagonal from my apartment. Who are you 'paired' with?"

"Kouga, it's not much a surprise to me. Since my father approves of him and talked to the headmaster before I even got the letter that told me that I was accepted. It gives me the creepy feeling that he already knew what was going to happen here this year."

Kagome nodded. "I'm with Sesshomaru."

Ayame looked at her in surprise. "You mean that you got stuck with the most unemotional, uncaring person on this entire campus?!" She shook her head. "I feel sorry for you."

"Its fine, really it is, but I'm not too sure he wants to… you know..."  
"Yea I know. I think Kouga's the same way. He knows what's expected of him, but it's like he's waiting for something, or maybe someone else."

"Okay everyone!" Mrs. Mirikotsu yelled as she walked into the room. "No more chit chat, please make sure you turn in your assignment to me before you leave the room." She looked at Ayame. "Ah Mrs. Onioki, (I know it's not her real last name.) I'm glad you have decided to join us today."

Ayame sunk down into her chair in embarrassment. "She had to point me out to the entire class." She whispered softly.

Kagome smiled as she sat back up in her seat. "Don't worry, it only gets worse from hear." She joked.

"Fun, I can't wait till this is over."

Kagome nodded and the class seemed to slink slowly on. Mrs. Mirikotsu continued on from where she left off on the next day, and Kagome had to try her hardest not to fall asleep again. Halfway through the class Sango sent her an instant message.

_Kags I'm sorry I'm not in class, I promise I'll be there in Calculus II._

Kagome read the message and typed onto her computer. _Why aren't you here?_

_I overslept. I fucking forgot to set my alarm clock so I'm just now getting up._

Kagome shook her head. _Where's Miroku?_

_He doesn't take classes in the morning. He knows he won't be up in time, so he takes most of his classes from 10 till 5. _

_Oh, well make sure you get your ass to Calculus. You know I suck at math without your help. _

_Don't worry Kags. I'll see you then._

Kagome closed out of chat quickly and began to frantically type notes when she realized she had lost a good paragraph of Mrs. Mirikotsu's droning about English.

Kagome walked out of class talking to Ayame until they had to go to their next class. Kagome ran again to get to class again, but halfway into the art building, she ran right into Kikyo.

"Kagome!" She yelled as her instrument case busted open on the floor.

"Sorry Kikyo. I'm going to be late, bye!" Kagome picked up her supplies and ran into her art class.

Kagome sat down where she had been yesterday, only to have Inuyasha sit down buy her. "Hello Kagome."  
"I told you to leave me the fuck alone mutt." She growled angrily. "Stay away from me okay?" She got up and sat down in between two girls.

"Kagome?" One girl with a yellow headband in her hair looked at her. "Is that you?!"

Kagome looked at her and then at the girl on her left. "Oh my god! Eri! Ayum! I haven't seen you guys in forever!"

The two girls smiled. "I can't believe we didn't see you yesterday" Eri said with a smile. "Where were you sitting?"  
"I was getting away from Inuyasha. He's so annoying."

Ayum looked at her with a curious look. "Didn't you have a crush on him in like the second grade?"

Kagome blushed a light pink. "Well yea, but come on, that was second grade! This is college, and besides, he's too big of a jerk for me to like him… that and he is with my cousin."  
"Kikyo? I can't believe he's with her!" Eri exclaimed.

"It makes perfect sense!" Ayum yelled at the same time.

Kagome put her hands over her ears. "You don't have to yell guys. Try having enhanced hearing while listening to you two is like trying to listen to somebody scream into your ear that is only half an inch away from you." She growled.

"How do you have enhanced hearing?" Ayum asked.

"What's wrong with you Kags?" Eri said a second later.

"I'll, I'll explain later. Okay guys?"

They sighed and nodded their heads in agreement. Just then Mr. Darnia walked in. "Good morning class, today we will be going into detail about artists from Japan and their influence on modern day art, so I hope you either have a pencil and paper, which you should have for this class, or a laptop."

The rest of the class was taken up by Mr. Darnia talking about major artists, past and present, from Japan. Kagome listened in interest, and tried her hardest to ignore her friends from elementary school and most of middle school. She was glad when Mr. Darnia dismissed the class for lunch. She was ready to get away from everyone, and maybe she could fine Ayame and talk to her. She had enjoyed her company during English.

Kagome found Ayame sitting with Sango and a hanyou that she hadn't met before. She smiled at Sango. "I see you met my new English buddy, since you didn't show up for class today."

Sango stuck out her tongue. "I'm sorry; I forgot to set my alarm last night. Is that a crime now?"

"No, I guess not." Kagome replied. "So I'm taking it you two met during your last class?"

The two of them nodded. "Yeah, I found somebody that's just as interested in psychology as much as I am." Sango replied.

"Excuse the interruption, but I wouldn't mind asking what both of your names are." The hanyou spoke up slightly. "I seem to be a bit out of the loop."

Sango and Kagome turned their attention to the girl. "Oh yes, sorry about that." Kagome replied. "I didn't realize that I had been so rude. I'm Kagome and that's Sango."

"Hello, I'm Samantha, you can call me Sam for short. It doesn't bother me. I'm from America." The girl said simply as her very dark red blond hair fell into her face

"Do you mean like the United States?" Sango asked.

"Yep, I was adopted by a nice elderly lady that lives in California, she told me that I should come here to figure out my heritage, but all I've figured out is that I've been paired off with somebody I don't even know." Samantha sighed. "I wish I understood how things worked around here." Her ears twitched slightly in annoyance.

Kagome nodded. "I understand where you're coming from, well not exactly, but I understand how you don't get how things work. I don't either. Trust me."

Samantha smiled and shook her head. "I'm part wolf demon, excuse my… err… horrible Japanese. I didn't get to learn as much as I wanted to before I had to leave for here."

"Don't worry; we can all understand English, to a certain point." Ayame replied honestly. "As long as you don't start talking in slang we will be fine."

The others nodded.

"Thanks guys." Sam said as her dark green eyes looked at them. "What classes do you have next?"

"Calculus II" Kagome and Sango said in unison.

"I've got regular Calculus." Ayame said after Kagome and Sango got done speaking. "My school didn't offer AP Calculus, so I'm stuck being a year behind some of my friends."  
Sam nodded. "Well I've got class with Sango and… Kagome?"

They nodded. "We should actually get going." Kagome said. "I don't plan on being late."

The three girls said goodbye to Ayame and walked off towards their class.

"So what classes are you taking Sam?" Sango asked as they entered the main building.

"Well, I'm talking music production, Japanese, and calculus two, and creative writing for three days of the week, and then for the next two I take music performance, graphic design, and English. This week's schedule is all fucked up. I have Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday as my three days of music production, Japanese, and calculus, while the rest of this week is for the rest. Is that how your schedules work too?"

Sango nodded. "Yea, but next week it goes into the schedule we will have for the rest of the year. Tuesdays and Thursdays being the days you take your second three and the rest for the four others."

"That's good." Kagome said. "I don't like this schedule for this week either."

They walked into their Calculus and sat down. Kagome recognized Kouga, who was sitting next to her. He had his dark black hair up in a ponytail and a headband on his head. He turned to her and smiled at her.

"Hello Kagome." He said as he looked at her. "You sure do look a lot more beautiful than I remember."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Kouga, you know that we have been through this conversation before and you aren't going to have me as your girlfriend."

He shook his head. "You're wrong. You will be mine."

She growled. "Kouga I've told you a million times since our freaking sophomore year. I. Will. Not. Be. Your. Girl. Especially since you've been paired up with Ayame. She's my friend."

He harrumphed and watched as the teacher walked in.

Kagome spent the rest of the class studying the notes and asking Sango for help on certain problems, even Samantha pitched in to help Kagome. When the class was over she walked out of the class with her friends.

"That could have gone better." Kagome mumbled to Samantha as they walked towards their creative writing class.

Sam shrugged. "You seemed to understand most of it, but I'm pretty sure you're going to hate it when we get to imaginary numbers and their powers."  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in confusion. "I remember learning about irrational numbers, but I don't recall anything about their powers."

Sam nodded. "That's what I thought. I believe we will have to remind you of those when we get to them. Do you at least remember what i squared is?"

They walked into the class and sat down.

"Isn't it one?"

"Negative one. If you forget that you are going to be completely screwed." Sam smiled. "Don't worry, Sango and I will help you out as much as possible."

Kagome nodded. "Thanks. So why are you taking creative writing?"

"I want to better my poetry writing so that someday I may be able to write a hit song." She said with a shrug. "I also want to be able to actually finish a story for once in my life. I get about halfway through as story and decide to stop. I either get writers block, or a just give up on it. It's pretty sad if you ask me."

Mrs. Mirikotsu walked in and began to tell the class about the writing process, pre-planning, and how important it is to actually think out what they wanted to right before they began a started. Sam couldn't help but smirk.

"Like I will ever be able to think out a story before I start it." She whispered to Kagome. "I'll end up working it out and halfway through that process and say fuck that, I'm going to play it by ear… I know it's not that good of an idea, but it works… at least I think it does."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. _I could get used to having her as a friend. I wonder who she was paired up with… probably somebody I don't' know._

The class seemed to fly by compared to her English class that morning. She walked out of the class talking about story ideas with Sam that when she passed by Sesshomaru, she didn't even notice him. When he started to follow them, Sam pointed it out to her.

"Umm, why is there a guy with silver hair following us?" Sam asked as she looked over her shoulder.

Kagome looked back also and realized it was Sesshomaru. "He's the one I was paired up with; let me see what he wants." She stopped and turned around to face him. "Hey Sesshomaru."

"Hey Kags." He hugged her. "I thought I'd come to you and ask you how your day was before I went off too my next class."

"It was fine. I made two new friends and met up with some of my old middle school friends. You should probably get going to your next class. We don't need you being late."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked off. Kagome turned around and smiled at Sam.

"So that's who you're with." Sam said with a smile. "I think you're lucky."

Kagome gave out an amused laugh. "Yea I'm really lucky to have the Prince of Ice as my partner. Who's the guy you're paired up with?"

"His name is Robert Wolfgang, Rob for short, and he's originally from here, but his parents went to live in Spain for some reason, I don't remember everything, but he's okay. As his last name states, he is a full wolf demon." Sam sighed. "I only wanted to come here to learn more about who my father was, but that isn't how things worked out."

Kagome nodded. "So do you live in the dorms or do you live in the apartments."

"The apartments, I live in apartment 232."

Kagome stopped and looked at the apartment numbers. "The one that has the potted tree on the porch?"

Sam nodded. "Yea, I have a gift with plants. I don't know why, but I know I enjoy planting things as well as writing and playing the piano. I probably should go and work on my homework. See you Kagome. I'm glad I made some new friends today. I couldn't take being lead around by Rob much longer." She said as she walked across the street. "See you tomorrow!"

Kagome smiled and waved goodbye to her new friend and walked down to her apartment. She walked inside after unlocking the door and made herself some ramen noodles. She ate in piece and walked down the stairs to work on her homework. She quickly finished her English homework and printed it out for the next day. She then started on her calculus homework. She had to call up Sango and ask her for help a couple of times before she finished that, but after that all she had to was work on her art.

AN: So this has been my longest chapter yet. Please review this for me and tell me what you think. I want to know if I've screwed anything up. Talicka


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sesshomaru walked up behind Kagome, who was sitting on the couch, and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped awake and looked up at him.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?"

He shrugged.

"Uh huh," She said as she turned the TV off. "Do you have any homework?"

"I got it all done in class Kags. Don't worry." He let go of her shoulders and sat down next to her.

"So you don't want anything?" She asked as she looked down at what she had been drawing before she passed out.

"Well…" He stopped and looked at her with a lusty gaze. "I do want something."

Kagome shifted slightly. "Do I want to know?" She said as she lay down on the couch.

Sesshomaru came closer to her. "Yes and no."

"That's never a good answer." She said softly.

He kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry." He whispered softly.

"The funny thing is, every time you say that, I automatically start worrying."

Sesshomaru looked her in the eyes. "I think I'm ready."

Kagome looked at him and closed her eyes slightly. "You…. You're ready to… finish this?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "I don't want Kouga to try anything stupid."

"So you're only going to mate me because you freaking don't want Kouga to try to mate me?!" She growled angrily. "That's so stupid Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Well I'd rather court you longer, but I don't think that would be the best idea. Who knows, Kouga might still try some stupid shit even after I have mated you."

Kagome growled slightly "I don't want to become your mate just because you're worried somebody is going to try to take me from you. I want to become your mate because you want me to be your mate." Her eyes began to change to a dark red as her fury at him rose.

Sesshomaru gave her a hostile look. "You know I want you as my mate just to be mine, Kags. I just want you to become mine sooner than I had originally planned."

"And when was that Sesshomaru?"

"Before the end of March, I was planning on mating you before the end of March."

"Then why did you change me so soon?"

Sesshomaru kissed her and snuggled into her neck. "Because I wanted to, I wanted to change you soon in case something like this happened. In case I wanted to do it faster." He kissed her neck. "I have to warn you though, tonight might be a little rough on you."

Kagome shivered and looked at him. "Last time I checked I haven't given my consent just yet."

Sesshomaru picked her up in his arms and headed for the basement. "You not telling me no is enough consent for me."

Kagome closed her eyes. "You said you didn't want to do it because I wasn't ready, and you're right. I'm not ready."

"Kagome don't start trying to change my mind now. I'm ready to…"

The doorbell rang.

Sesshomaru let Kagome down and walked to the door growling, but that quickly turned to a smile as he recognized the person on the other side. He pulled it open to see a small seven year old girl with large eyes and black hair standing on the porch. "Rin!" he exclaimed as he picked her up and held her close in his arms.

Kagome stood there with her mouth open. Sesshomaru was showing this little girl so much affection that it _almost_ made her sick with jealousy. _Who the hell is she and how the hell is she getting him to act this way? _ She wondered silently as he turned towards her.

"Rin, this is Kagome." He said softly as he let the girl down. "She is my… roommate."

Rin hid behind Sesshomaru and looked up at him. Kagome backed up away from them.

"She doesn't seem to want to introduce herself Sesshomaru." She folded her arms over her chest and looked at him.

"Don't worry Rin, she's a friend. She won't hurt you." Sesshomaru quietly tried to coax her out of her hiding place behind his leg.

Rin slowly walked out from behind him and looked at her. "Hi." She said shyly. "I'm Rin." She held a small shaking hand up to Kagome. She took it and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Rin. I'm Kagome."

Rin nodded and slowly walked back over to Sesshomaru. He picked her up and held her close to him. After a few minutes, she asked him to set her down. He did so and she ran upstairs. Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome.

"You sure have shown that there is another side to you Mr. Taisho." She said as she unfolded her arms.

He nodded. "She's like the daughter I never had."

Kagome raised one of her eyebrows at him. "A daughter? I never knew you wanted kids."

He shrugged. "It would be nice to have a few kids, but Rin would probably end up getting jealous, or maybe not… I've never asked her… Maybe I should ask her how she feels about that..."

Kagome turned around. "That sounds like a brilliant idea." She sighed and looked at him. "I hope you enjoy your time with her."

Sesshomaru caught her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Kags, you know I love you just as much as I love her." He whispered in her ear. "Otherwise I wouldn't have done what I have."

Kagome looked up at him in shock. "First you call me your mate, but I'm not exactly your mate yet, then you try to convince me to let you finish mating me all because of Kouga when he hasn't done anything to me yet, and now you tell me that you love me… are you sure you're not coming down sick?"

Sesshomaru kissed her. "I'm positive dear. Now how bout we both go hang out with Rin. You'll basically be her adopted mother, and I need to make sure she likes you before I mate you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Even if she doesn't you'd have to finish what you started Sesshomaru."

He looked at her. "I have already thought about this, Kagome, but I still want her opinion. She does live with me after all."  
"Is there anybody else that lives with you besides her?" Kagome said as she followed him up the stairs.

"Well there are the maids and servants that take care of the estate… Oh and then there's Jaken, but he's only another servant. We only keep him around to pester the hell out of him."

"Isn't that a bit… harsh to keep a servant around just to pester him?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Not really. He's a short toad demon, and Rin loves to pester him, I wonder how he's doing anyway…"

"Wait, Rin has been living alone with only a bunch of servants and Jaken, whom she loves to pester, for the past five weeks?" Kagome gave him a disapproving look. "I wouldn't even do that to my little brother why would you do that to your adopted daughter?"

"The servants are all good people, and Jaken's no different than the rest. He just happens to have been with my family for ages. I can't get rid of him even if he tried because of my father." He growled. "Besides, my father and his…" He cut himself short from saying stupid human of a wife, knowing full well that it would offend Kagome. "Err… my step mother…" he growled out in distaste. "have been stopping by to keep an eye on her and Jaken."

Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "That's still not good for a seven year old. Does she go to regular school?"  
"No. I home schooled her, and now my best servant is doing that for me. She was a teacher before she became my servant so I thought I'd put her to good use. She has an issue with trusting humans." He said softly. "She lost her parents in a horrible accident that I will not speak further about." He knocked on one of the doors upstairs. "Rin?"

She opened it and looked up at him. "Yes Sesshomaru?" She asked sweetly.

"Can we come in?"

She nodded and sat down on the small couch that was in the room. Sesshomaru picked out a book and sat down by her. He handed it to her.

"I've been looking for this!" She cried out in delight. "How did you get my bedtime storybook?"

"I accidentally put it in one of my boxes. I thought you'd enjoy having that back."

She nodded and looked over at Kagome, who was still standing in the doorway. "You can come in. Sesshomaru won't get upset because you wanted to sit down." She looked up at him. "Will you?"

He shook his head no. "Come on in Kagome. You know I won't bite."

Kagome looked over at Rin, who's speaking had brought her out of her thoughts. "Thanks." She said to both of them as she walked in and sat down in one of the armchairs.

Rin nodded and looked at Sesshomaru. He smiled at her and pulled her into his lap.

"So, how did you get here Rin?" Sesshomaru asked as he ruffled her hair up.

She smiled. "Jaken brought me here to stay with you. He needed a break from me, or at least that's what he said to me when he dropped me off."

Sesshomaru growled softly. "I'll have to remind him that he needs to call me before he brings you here without my permission." He looked down at her. "But I'm glad that you are here Rin. I have something important to ask you."

Rin looked over at Kagome and then up at Sesshomaru. "What's that?"

"Would you like to stay here this weekend?"

Kagome looked at him in surprise. He glanced at her, but didn't say anything.

Rin's eyes lit up. "I'd love to stay here!" She got up out of Sesshomaru's arms and started dancing around the room happily. "I've been getting tired of being around Jaken all the time, and I think he's a bit sick of me too." She sat down and looked up at Sesshomaru. "I can't wait, but what are we going to do right now? Jaken told me he wasn't going to be back for an hour."

Sesshomaru smiled. "Come with me Rin." He said as he stood up and walked out of the room. He turned back and looked at Kagome. "You too Kagome."

Kagome followed him as he and Rin walked back down the stairs and into the living room. Sesshomaru turned the TV on and set it up so that the Play station 3 that was hooked up could play. He put in Little Big Planet and waited for it to start up.

"Do you want to play Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked as he set up the wireless controllers.

Kagome shook her head no. "Actually, Samantha, the hanyou I was hanging out with, wanted me to go over to her place, but thanks for asking." She paused. "I should probably get going." Kagome went towards the door. "It was nice meeting you Rin."

Rin looked over at her. "It was nice meeting you too Kagome." She turned to Sesshomaru when she closed the door. "Okay Sesshomaru, I know something's up. Now what were you really planning on asking me?" She looked at him as he handed her the remote.

He shook his head. _How does this girl know when I'm lying to her all the time? _"Well, I was going to ask you what you thought of Kagome, but since she was sitting in the room, I thought it would be better to ask you if you wanted to come and stay here for the weekend instead."

She nodded. "I'm glad you asked. Kagome seems okay, why did you want to know?"  
Sesshomaru pressed the enter button on his remote and the game's main screen opened up. "Well, I was thinking about having her over on our first break that we have, and I wanted your opinion before I brought some foreign lady into my place."

Rin nodded. "Okay Sesshomaru."  
* * *

Sam opened the door and smiled when she saw that it was Kagome. "Kagome, what brings you here?" She asked curiously.

"I was wondering if I could hang out here for a bit. Sesshomaru has… family over, and since I felt out of place, I thought I'd come here and hang out… if it's okay with you and Rob."

"Don't worry about Rob, he's asleep upstairs." She said softly. "He works nightshifts at a local shop." She added quickly when she saw the look on Kagome's face.

"Oh, how come?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know why. I didn't feel like bombarding him with questions, so I've kind of asked a few things here and there, but that's all." She scratched her arm and looked towards the stairs. "We can go to my room in the basement."

"You got the basement too?"

"Yeah, I wish I had a room with windows in it, but I came here too late and Rob had already taken the entire upstairs, so I took the downstairs."

Kagome nodded. "That's what happened to me."

"That's strange." She said as they walked down the steps.

"Yes it is." Kagome stopped and looked at one of the pictures Sam had on the wall. "Is this your adopted family?"

"Yes, that's Edna." She said nodding to the picture. "She was a close friend of my mother's mother." She wiped the tears that were forming at the corners of her eyes. "She took me in when my mother died… when I was three…"

"Whoa, I'm sorry for bringing it up…" Kagome pulled her close. "I should probably get going." She looked at her. "I am sorry for upsetting you."

"You didn't do anything Kagome. I'm not used to being away from home and around so many people. I was home schooled because of these." She said pointing to her ears. "It's hard for me to adjust because of that." She shrugged. "I just miss my aunt."

"Your aunt?"

"That's what I call Edna. She's Aunt Edna, well, she's not really my aunt, but that's what I've called her since I was little." She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and looked back at her. "Do you plan on leaving or do you want to hang out and play a game?"

Kagome shrugged. "I really don't know what I should do." She looked back up the stairs. "Oh, why not?" She walked down the stairs and smiled. "It feels nice being away from Sesshomaru for a change."

Sam giggled. "So I'm not the only one that wants to get out of the apartment at random and go screaming down the street yelling 'I hate this stupid project!'?"

Kagome laughed. "Man, I wish I could some days, but knowing my luck…"

"The guy you're paired up with would grab you and drag you back to your place without another word." Sam smiled. "I bet you Rob would do the same thing to me." She shook her head. "Sometimes, I wonder of Headmaster Chi did this just to see how long us girls could last with the men we were paired up with."

Kagome laughed. "That's probably it. By the time Christmas rolls around and you're able to go back home, she's going to tell us that it was all a scam to see how far them boys would get."

Sam started laughing too. "I would love to hear her say that, but we both know that's not true." She paused and looked at Kagome. "Because if it was a joke, there wouldn't be an actual chamber in this apartment."

Kagome nodded. "Or under the one I'm living in."

The two girls stopped talking and walked into a room not much different than Kagome's. The only thing that stood out as different was the plasma screen TV on the wall. Kagome looked at it then at Sam. Sam shrugged and gave her a 'don't even ask me' look.

"So how late are you planning on staying Kagome?"

"As late as you want." She said looking at the TV. "I need some time away from reality."

Sam nodded. "Call up Sango and see if she wants to come over… and I'll get a hold of Ayame. They both probably need a girls' night as much as we do."

Kagome laughed and dialed Sango's number as Sam dialed Ayame's. An hour later the four girls were all sitting on Sam's bed or standing up in front of it playing against each other with the Nintendo Wii. They were playing Super Mario and laughing their asses off as they attempted to work together. Rob came down at seven to see what the hubbub was about only to be shoved out of the room by Sango. Sam started to apologize like crazy because of if, but he had to leave for work, so he didn't have enough time to come back downstairs to yell at her. They then decided to order pizza and just spend the night over at Sam's place because her extra room had only a small desk and two pull out futon couches.

The pizza guy arrived thirty minutes later with two very large pizzas and a couple of litters of Mountain Dew and Coke. He gave everything to Kagome, who gave him the money that all the girls had contributed to. He left laughing as the four girls started attacking Kagome for the food and drinks. Then, they went back downstairs with pizza and pop and played the Wii for another hour. When it was ten, everybody realized that they had school in the morning and decided to crash for the night. Kagome went to bed knowing that she didn't have to worry about anything besides getting up early and rushing home to get ready for school. She set her clock for five in the morning just to make sure she had enough time to run home, take a shower, change out of yesterday's clothes, and grab her stuff for school before school started.

She fell asleep to the sounds of one of her favorite bands playing a soft gentle lullaby to every girl in the room.

AN: Okay, so first of all, I've been having issues with the internet, so that's why this chapter is a little late. (I had it done yesterday afternoon.) Second of all, I'm sorry about the flop I did with chapter 13. I thought about what I would do if I had them mate then and there and as I thought about it, I realized that I would be out of a story and the chapter after that would just be random crap as a falling action, and I didn't want that. So after trying to type it three or four times, I decided to simply leave it as a way to show how easily Kagome and Sesshomaru are thrown into chaos. I don't know what you guys thought of that chapter because I haven't had any reviews on it, yes I realize it's the holiday season, so I'm not upset about it, just a little worried. I really do need to know what everyone thinks of this story. Without your reviews, my dedication goes down the tubes. Yes, I'm doing this for my own good as a writer, and to know that people like it makes me feel good, but I look to my reviews as a type of support. You help me with my mess ups, and you tell me when I'm doing great. Keep reviewing, without it, my inspiration disappears. Talicka

_Replies_

_Sesshy's Mate 2012- Thanks for telling me that. It put me in a better mood after I read your review and gave me the inspiration to finish this chapter yesterday. Thanks again_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kagome rushed out of the house as quietly as possible. Sesshomaru hadn't gotten up, and she was not willing to stay around long enough to have him give her hell. She pulled her sweatshirt over her blouse and smiled at Sango. Ayame, Sam, and Sango were all huddled under a large umbrella. Sam's ears were laid back in slight annoyance because of what Rob had yelled at her. Kagome knew that the argument was still fresh on everyone's mind, so she automatically turned to Sango.

"Miroku wasn't awake?" She asked.

"I don't know. I didn't stay around long enough to see what the monk was doing." Sango said with a shrug. "He doesn't need to be the boss of my life. "I wonder how the Ice Prince did without his little snuggle…"

"Don't you even start Sango." Kagome said quickly as she pulled the hood up over her already wet hair. "What about you Ayame? Was Kouga up?"

Ayame gave a slight snort. "There is no force in heaven or hell that could get that lazy wolf up before the clock strikes ten. It's a surprise he gets to his first class on time."

Kagome giggled to herself and shook her head. "Well it's better than being with somebody that's so heartless."

"Sesshomaru isn't heartless." Sam piped up. "He helped me find my way around my first day here."

"And when was that?" Kagome turned around and looked at her.

"My first time here was over the summer. Way before class even started." Sam paused. "Aunt Edna had me come here to take a tour of the campus almost right after I got the letter that stated that I had gotten in." Her ears twitched as a few droplets fell from the umbrella onto her head. "He was here on campus and I was beyond lost. He didn't seem that bad… of course I didn't realize it was him yesterday when you were talking to me Kags, but I only glanced up to see him." She shrugged. "I'm just saying that there is another side of Sesshomaru that nobody seems to know about besides me and the little girl he was with."

"Rin." Kagome said without another thought. "She was the one that was over at our apartment last night." Kagome stopped. "It wasn't that I didn't feel okay around them, but the thought that she will become my…." She waved her hand in frustration as she thought about the night before. "basically my adopted daughter, when this was done and over with…. It just made me feel sick to my stomach. What if I don't make a good impression? What if she hates me? Then the projects just a waste and…." She stopped and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes. "And the mark I bear is worthless." She whispered softly through her choked sobs. A knot had formed in her throat, causing her to stop talking altogether.

Sango, Ayame, and Sam stopped dead in their tracks and stared at her. They all seemed to regain their thoughts at the same time, each one yelling above the other and yelling their thoughts at once. Kagome had to put her hands over her ears, but that didn't help her for long.

"YOU BEAR HIS MARK?!" Sango yelled just as Ayame asked, "Where did he mark you?"

Yet the most surprising reaction was from Sam, who simply stood there and stated softly. "Rin's opinion is not as important as Sesshomaru's, and he obviously loves you more than any of the guys we were paired up with do us. He's committed to you now Kags. It doesn't matter where the mark is, how big the mark is, or what everybody else thinks about it. What matters now is that he took the time to place his mark on you, Kagome. He has proven his love to you now." Her normal boisterous voice quieted down to barely a whisper when she realized everybody's attention was on her. "He loves you." She twitched her ears and looked back at the apartments. "Now more than ever I wish I was you Kags. You've got this fire to you that can't seem to be dimmed, and you've got a love that only you can touch. We're still waiting for them to make their first move while you just have to wait for the process to end."

Sango and Ayame stood there gaping at the hanyou. Sam turned to them and then to Kagome, who was also staring at her. Sam sighed.

"Edna always told me I didn't know when to keep my mouth shut." She mumbled as she looked at Sango. "Oh, you're with that monk… errr…. Miroku is his name, I believe, he's the one that asked me to bear his children…"

Sango nodded. "Yes that's him. Why?"

"I forgot humans don't mark each other. They propose… for a wedding?"

Sango nodded again. "How did you forget?"

"Aunt Edna is a hanyou like me. She wears hats all the time to hide her cat ears." Sam quickly explained. "Most of my home schooling was over the history and traditions of youkai… as well as normal human subjects, but your traditions were a subject she never touched on… I still don't know why to this day, but I never asked questions about it so I never learned."

"Oh, I see." Sango said as she looked at Kagome and Ayame.

They were all standing in front of the University's main building. Sam took off down the sidewalk to get to her music production class in the arts building on the other side of the campus. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango walked into the main building, closed the umbrella, and walked towards the library. Kagome had a few books she had checked out a week before, so to avoid a fine, she returned her books. The three girls walked into English and put their papers up on Mrs. Mirikotsu's desk. They then all took their places and sat down.

Kagome pulled out her laptop and began to type down the information on the board. The day's assignment was up on the board for once, which gave Kagome a way to pass the half an hour they had before school actually started. Sango and Ayame noticed what she was doing and followed her example. They were all finished with their homework by the time students began to file into the classroom, and they were all playing online games. Kagome looked up from the game of internet checkers she was playing and looked over at Ayame. She smiled and typed into the chat box.

_Ayame?_

Ayame looked at the chat box on the bottom of her game and looked over at Kagome.

_Kagome! You're the one that keeps kicking my ass at checkers. LOL I was wondering who I was playing against._

_Who else would it be? _

_These games are randomized Kags. It could have been anybody. I'm glad I'm playing against you though. I'll have to learn your tricks. I suck at checkers._

_There are no tricks. I'm not that good at this game either. Trust me; I barely remember the rules of this freaking game._

Ayame giggled. "Wow Kagome. That boosts my confidence a lot."

"Sorry Ayame. I really don't remember I swear."

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Sango looked at both of them then at their computers. "You're leaving me out of the loop because of that stupid game. Pull up internet hearts. Let's see if the three of us can manage to play on the same game, that way I'm not left out."

"Okay." Kagome and Ayame said in unison.

They all clicked on internet hearts at the same time and a game pulled up. Kagome randomly typed in an old gamer name she had into the computer and the game opened up. Her name was Kali. She was playing against Soren, Ayame, and Sango. She opened up chat.

_Kali is me gu_ys. She typed into the message box and pressed enter.

_Soren: Who is me?_

_Ayame: Who are you?_

_Sango: Yea, who are you Soren?_

_Soren: It's Sam you guys… I'm taking it Kali is Kagome._

_Kali: Right as rain Soren. What's with the weird screen name?_

_Soren: It's my gamer name. I switch it out all of the time with two or three others. What about your name Kags? Kali? Where did you get that one?_

_Kali: My little brother gave me this gamer name way back when for our computer games. He was always Lord Kalismasher. Don't ask._

_Sango: Wow Kags. Lord Kalismasher? He must've really enjoyed kicking your ass on computer games._

_Kali: You have no idea._

The four girls continued to play hearts until Mrs. Mirikotsu came into the classroom. Sam had to sign off before the others, but it was only a minute's difference, so she wasn't missed.

Mrs. Mirikotsu started off by talking about major American writers, which Kagome was fairly interested in. The drone quickly changed from interesting to dull as she switched back to talking about sentence structure. About halfway through her talking, Kagome found herself bored to death and tired of typing. By the end of the period, as always, Kagome was ready to leave.

She ran to get to art class just like she had the other two days, but instead of coming into the room and being pestered to death by Inuyasha, she had some peace and quiet. She smiled as she sat down at a table by herself. She had finished some more of the fourth project before she had gone to Sam and she was curious about what she could do with the drawing before she had to turn it in. Eri and Ayum walked in, but instead of coming over to her, they sat down in the same places they had the day before. Kagome smiled and sat back in her seat, glad to be able to relax and do whatever she wanted.

Mr. Darnia walked in and told the class that they had the entire period to work on their artwork. The class seemed to fly by after Kagome started reworking her project. Before she was ready to go, the class was dismissed for lunch. Kagome walked out of the class and walked right into a very angry Sesshomaru. She looked up at him.

"What Sesshomaru?" She asked nonchalantly.

"You know what." He growled out. He then looked down at her and hugged her close to him. "I missed you yesterday."

Kagome looked up at him in surprise. "Well I needed some time away. I'm sorry Sesshomaru, but sometimes I need my space."

He nodded. "I understand, but I still… I stayed up for you last night hoping you would come home. When you didn't… it disappointed me." He kissed her forehead. "So how was Sam's place?"

"It was great Sesshomaru." She replied. "Sango and Ayame came over and we played on the Wii until ten. Then we all went to bed. Can I go get lunch now?"

"I don't have say over what you can and can't do Kags, but I wouldn't mind coming with you."

"I would enjoy your company." Kagome took his hand in hers. "Sam told me something interesting this morning."

"What was that?" Sesshomaru looked down at her in slight curiosity.

"She said that she wishes she was me. She wishes the guy she was paired up with would mark her and claim her as his like you did me."

"You told her about that?"

"She's a hanyou. I tried to say it quietly, but nothing gets by her, Sango, or Ayame."

She bought herself a burger at one of the stands outside of the cafeteria and took a bite out of it as Sesshomaru got himself one. She sat down at one of tables and waited for him to join her. He sat down next to her and put his arm on her shoulder.

"I missed holding you close last night Kags." He took another bite out of his burger.

"Well, I missed the feeling of knowing that I had you next to me at night. I promise that I'll stay with you tonight. How was your time with Rin?"

"It was great, but I wish you had stayed with us. She began to ask a lot about you, and I didn't feel comfortable talking about it." He shrugged. "Past that it was just like being at home, except Jaken wasn't there to yell at." He mused. "I gave him a bit of a rough time last night after he pulled what he did though."

Kagome didn't reply. She looked at her watch. "I've got to go." She kissed him on the cheek. "See you when you get home Sesshomaru."

He watched her leave in silence. _I wish I could have mated her like a planned yesterday. _He thought as he felt his inner demon growl in agreement. He finished his burger and went to his next class soon after she was out of sight.

_You have to remember this Kagome. If you screw up your math homework because you forget something as simple as this you are not going to be happy._ Kagome quickly typed down under her notes as a reminder. She had to admit her mathematics was getting better compared to what she had been doing in high school. She was proud of that, but she still forgot stupid things that screwed everything up for her. The class had gone by fast enough, but as she finished up her notes, she couldn't help but wonder how much she had missed because of Kouga.

Kouga had sat next to Kagome again and had caused even more problems then what he had the other day. He had harassed her to the point of her almost getting kicked out of class because of it. The end result of their fight had been a trip to the headmaster's office for Kouga. Kagome had to admit, she felt a little sorry for him, but he should know by now that he wasn't going to have her. She didn't want him. She knew who she wanted, and that one person wanted her back, to her surprise.

The class was dismissed, and Kagome and Sam walked out of it in silence. Sam was too busy worrying about what she was going to do when she got home, and Kagome was wondering what Sesshomaru was planning on doing. Finally, Sam spoke up.

"Can I stay with you until Rob goes to work at seven thirty?" She asked shyly. "I don't want a repeat of this morning."

Kagome nodded her head and looked at her friend. "Yes, you can stay as long as you want… as long as it doesn't keep me from getting my homework done."

Sam nodded and the two girls walked into the creative writing class. It flew by just as fast as the others had, and before Kagome knew it, the class was dismissed. Sam and her walked home in silence. Kagome unlocked the door and walked in, holding it open for Sam to come in. Sam smiled at the living room.

"All of these apartments look the same, I swear they do." She said as she looked around. "I like the couch though. It goes with that black marble coffee table and the end tables nicely." She looked at Kagome, who was gaping at her. "What, I thought about becoming an interior designer before I realized I'd rather design commercial enterprise. I spent an entire summer studying interior design." She shrugged. "I'll at least enjoy being able to paint my own house."

Kagome nodded and walked downstairs. "I'm going to work on my homework in my office. If you want, you can join me."

"Sure, what else can I do for five hours?" Sam smiled and followed Kagome into her office. "I have work to do anyway… you don't mind hearing my music playing while we do this do you?"

"What do you mean by your music?" Kagome started down the stairs.

"For music production class we have to create our own mix of our favorite music. I'll be working on the mix and you'll hear the playback. That's what I meant by do you mind if you hear music while you're working on whatever it is you're working on."

"That doesn't bother me at all."

"Good."

AN: Well here is chapter 16. Please review these for me and tell me what you think. I look forward to seeing what you have to say. Talicka


	18. Chapter 17

*Lemons*

Chapter 17

Kagome stood in the doorway and waved goodbye to Sam. She had been good company, and Kagome couldn't help but feel a slight ping of sadness as she looked back inside the empty house. Sesshomaru hadn't shown up from school, which was kind of strange.

"I thought she'd never leave." Sesshomaru appeared in front of Kagome and kissed her. "How are you doing?"

"Sesshomaru? Where have you been?" Kagome hugged him. "I was beginning to wonder if you didn't want to come home."

He chuckled and looked down at her. "Why would I do that?" He slowly ran his fingers through her hair. "You know that I'd rather be with you than anywhere else."

Kagome nodded and kissed his cheek. "So how was your day?"

"It was fine Kags." He picked her up. "So, what do you want to do?"

She shrugged and kissed him. "What do you have planned?"

"Nothing at all," He sat her down on the couch and got over her. "Maybe I'll please you for once." He said as he drew circles on her slightly exposed stomach.

Kagome giggled. "What happened to mating me?"

"I've changed my mind again. I want you to get to know Rin better before I do that." He whispered and kissed her cheek. "It's for the best."

"I know Fluffy." She smiled and looked into his amber eyes. "I'm not ready anyway."

"I know, and I'm sorry for trying to force you into doing something you didn't want to do." He kissed her neck and nipped at it slightly. Kagome moaned as he did so. "I love your moan Kags."

She kissed him. "I'm glad."

He nodded and began to roll her sweatshirt up off of her. She helped him pull it off and pulled his shirt off. She smiled and traced his abs. She pulled him close to her and began to kiss him. Entwining her hands in his long hair, she moaned as he traced her bottom lip with is tongue. He put his hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. He traced it again, asking for entry. She granted it to him and they began to make out. He began a gentle assault on her lips. Kissing, sucking, and gently biting them, he made her moan more than just once. He pulled away, and she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I hate when you pull away from me for no reason." She growled slightly in displeasure.

"Don't worry, you should know that I'm not trying to upset you." He whispered softly. He kissed her lips down to her neck. When he reached her collarbone, he nestled into it and breathed in hard. "Mine." He rumbled in pleasure.

Kagome gently stroked his hair and closed her eyes. "I know; I'm yours." She whispered softly.

Sesshomaru looked up at her and kissed her. "I'm glad to hear that." He got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Kagome whine a little, feeling her inner demon growl in annoyance. "You have to fucking stop teasing me Sesshomaru."

"I'm hungry Kags, and I will finish what I started… tonight."

"It already is night Sesshomaru."

"I know." He walked back over to her and hugged her. "I meant in bed."

Kagome nodded and sighed. "I've got to fix something in art anyway." She walked down the stairs. "I'll see you at nine okay?"

Sesshomaru looked at the clock. _Less than an hour from now, that's not too bad._ He thought as he got out some leftovers from two nights before. _I need to fix that stove for her. I'll do that over the weekend. _

Kagome walked down the stairs and growled. _This is stupid. I'm so sick of him teasing me. _She sighed and sat down at her desk and began to work on her art. When it was fifteen minutes after nine, she walked up the stairs. Sesshomaru was leaning against the wall in the living room.

"You're late." He looked up and smiled. "But I think I like what I see."

Kagome blushed and looked away from him. She had changed into some lingerie she had gotten on one of her and Sango's shopping sprees. At the time, she hadn't thought about how much Sesshomaru would enjoy it, but now, as he looked her over, she was pleased to know that choosing the black laced red bra and matching slightly see through panties had been a good idea. She looked up at him with a flustered gaze and tried to keep from looking away. That didn't work out because when she looked up at him, she ended up looking away in embarrassment. Her face was redder than a tomato.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and hugged her close. "You look really… appetizing…"

"Appetizing?" Kagome looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"Yes… It makes me want to eat you… literally."

Kagome blushed and pulled away from him. He followed her up the stairs into his room. He closed the door behind her and turned to face her. Kagome was sitting on the bed watching him.

"So what are you planning on doing Mr. Taisho?"

"I plan on eating you out and making you moan Mrs. Higurashi." He said lustfully. "You're going to scream my name Kagome. If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make you scream my name."

Sesshomaru walked over to the bed and pushed Kagome down onto her back. He began to kiss her stomach and lick around her navel, causing him to hear her sweet moans. He felt himself grow at her moans. He kissed up to the valley between her breasts and looked up at her. She was looking down at him, waiting to see what he would do next. Her eyes were slightly glazed over with a lusty passion that told him he better do a good job with her, or else he would have a very pissed demoness to deal with in the morning.

"Don't leave me hanging again Sesshomaru." She whispered. "Please don't."

He kissed her lips and gently forced entry into her mouth with his tongue. He felt her grab onto his neck to deepen the kiss and let her. He slid his hands up from her stomach to her breasts and squeezed them. She moaned softly, causing Sesshomaru to groan from his growing erection. He pushed it against her and began to kiss her with more force. He assaulted her lips with his teeth and tongue. He then pulled away and looked at her with his amber eyes.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear and then kissed it. "I love you so, so, so much."

Kagome looked over at him in slight shock her demon howled in satisfaction. "I… I love you too Sesshomaru." She stuttered as she felt her demon start to control her slightly. _Oh no you don't. _She growled and tried to push it back, but it didn't work. "_I have always loved you mate." _She said in her native tongue.

Sesshomaru watched as a crescent moon began to appear on her shoulder. He traced it in a slight trance. _No, not yet. After this weekend, maybe, but I'm not going to make that mark real until Rin gives me some kind of sign that shows she likes Kagome. Maybe I'll mark her over winter break at the mansion… then I would be able to make it as perfect as possible for her. _

"I know you have, but you're not my mate yet." He felt his inner demon reject the thought as soon as he said it. "Over our break, I promise that is when I will mate you."

Kagome regained control and looked at him. "Just make sure it's before I try to mate you…" She whispered softly. "I don't want to lose control…"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that never happens." He pulled her close and began to suck on her shoulder. He kissed her collarbone and sucked on it too. "I'll keep you in your place when you don't have control."

Kagome moaned. "Good."

He looked up from her collarbone and smiled. "You've never 69'd before have you?"

"No. I've never 69'd or had sex Sesshomaru." She looked at him like he was slightly deranged. "I was a priestess… why would I do that if I was a priestess?"

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I'm not one to judge that, but I have known some very naughty priestesses in my lifetime."

Kagome growled. "Yea sure, name one."

"That's easy." He kissed her. "You."

Kagome blushed. _He has a good point. _She thought in embarrassment. "Any others?"

"Not off the top of my head, no, but that's not my point… do you want to 69?" He looked down at her womanhood and then back up at her. "I want to… but that's kind of obvious now isn't it?"

Kagome nodded. "Well… I guess we could."

He smiled. "Perfect."

He flipped her onto her side and then lay in front of her womanhood. He pulled off her panties and kissed her stomach. Kagome pulled his pants off then his boxers and looked at his dick. She gulped silently and looked away.

_God if I was told this was going to happen when I got in college I would have laughed my ass off at the person who told me. _She thought as she turned back to it. _Well here it goes…_

Sesshomaru moaned as he felt Kagome lick his cock. "Kagome" He groaned as he kissed down to her area. He gently lipped her clit. She let out a low moan and put his cock in her mouth. He moaned again and bit onto it gently. Kagome gasped his name and went back to giving him head. He slowing began to eat her out. Kagome yelled Sesshomaru's name first, but it didn't take long for Sesshomaru to do the same. He tried to keep from coming into her mouth, but he couldn't hold it back for very long. He convulsed as he orgasmed into her mouth. She swallowed it and groaned as he came up. Sesshomaru flipped back over so that his head was by hers and looked at her.

"You okay?" He asked once his breathing slowed enough for him to talk.

"I'm fine… just I'm still really, really turned on."

"I know." He said as he traced around her breasts. "I can fix that easy."

She closed her eyes and let her breathing slow. "How's that?"

He traced lower back towards her womanhood. "By doing this." He said as he pushed his finger down on her clit.

Kagome moaned and closed her eyes. "Oh God." She groaned as he continued to play with it. "That feels so amazing." She opened her eyes and kissed him, moaning into his mouth as he pushed his fingers into her.

He pulled them out and pushed them in as their kissing became more intense. He moaned as she began to play with him. She orgasmed onto his hand after five minutes of intense petting. He looked at his hand and licked his fingers clean. He pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Goodnight Kagome." He whispered softly as his eyelids became too heavy for him to keep open. "I love you."

"Goodnight." She yawned and curled up, happy to feel his bare skin on hers. "I love you too." She said as sleep overcame her.

*Dream*

Sesshomaru thrust into Kagome as he gently shaped the mark on her shoulder into a crescent moon. Kagome moaned as she came to her peak.

"SESSHOMARU!" She screamed as she arched her back.

He groaned and pushed into her faster, their hips were crashing against each other as Sesshomaru began to pump into her furiously. He stopped marking and kissed her lips with intensity.

_Mate. _His inner demon growled happily. _Our mate._

Sesshomaru orgasmed into her and felt her loosen as he became soft, he slide out slowly, and looked at her worriedly, hoping that she wouldn't be in too much pain the next morning.

"I'm sorry if I was too rough on you…" He whispered. "I couldn't help myself."

" Don't worry about it mate." She growled softly. "I know you wouldn't hurt me without a good reason, and this is a good reason." She whispered. "I love you." She curled close to him and drifted off into a deep sleep."  
He kissed her forehead. "I love you too." He whispered back. "Sleep well."

AN: So this is chapter 17 please excuse the sloppiness of it review and tell me what you think can be fixed or just review to review.... Talicka


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kagome woke up to the sound of the shower turning on. She knew it was Sesshomaru, so she turned her attention to her right shoulder, which was aching from his assault on it the night before. She looked it over and wasn't surprised to see the light bruised color of three hickies. She got up and picked her robe up off of the dresser and wrapped it around her as she headed down the stairs.

_Breakfast or shower first? _She thought as she walked into the dining room. She sniffed the air and snorted in disgust. _Definitely shower. I don't need to smell like this on a school day_. She walked down the stairs and into her bedroom. She quickly pulled out a purple flannel top and a pair of jeans. She also found a lavender headband that matched her outfit as she walked into her bathroom. She quickly set the water and grabbed out two towels. She got into the warm shower after undressing and cleansed her body of the horrid smell she had carried from the night before.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru walked down the stairs as he pulled his jacket on. "Are you down here?"

Kagome walked up the stairs and into the dining room. "What Sesshomaru?" She looked around the room. "What is it that you want?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were up. I didn't see you in bed so…"

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it okay." She looked at the clock. "We need to get going anyway." Kagome rushed out the door without waiting for Sesshomaru to say otherwise.

She ran right into Sam, who had a bruise forming on her face and was crying.

"OH MY GOD SAM!" Kagome looked at her. "What happened?"

Sam shook her head. "I'll tell you on the way to class… what do you have today?"

"I have graphic design as my first class, then I have Japanese, and finally I finish it off with a business class."

"Great, we can talk on the way to our first hour class. I have graphic design with you." She rubbed the tears from her eyes. "Robert did this to me."

"WHAT!!" Kagome stopped in her tracks. "Why would he do that to you?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it… I want to go to Headmaster Chi and see if I can change apartments. I came here to learn about who I was, not to be somebody's punching bag."

Kagome nodded. "I'll go with you after our first class okay?"

Sam nodded and they continued to walk towards the arts building in silence. When they walked inside the room, Kagome wasn't surprised to see that most of the students who had art with her were in graphic design too. She and Sam sat down at a desk in the front left corner by themselves. Mr. Darnia came into the room and looked at the class. "The projects that I assigned to the art class are assigned to this class also. It gives you the chance to try a project in a different light. For those of you who are only taking graphic design, the assignments are on the board, now I you will excuse me, I need to go get some supplies from Headmaster Chi."

The class began to work quietly on their projects, but before long Inuyasha began to stir up trouble. Kagome noticed that he was showing a drawing that he had finished to some of the other art students. A few of them told him nicely to buzz off, but one person reacted in a totally different way.

"For you to present such a… a disaster of art to me is so detrimental and unbecoming of a man of my qualification and my background to justify any kind of response, and if you are looking for a response, you should go elsewhere where you pity piece of crap will be appreciated… I suggest a dumpster." Bankotsu growled.

"WHY YOU!!" Inuyasha growled and tackled him. "You are such a… AHHHH!" Inuyasha screeched as Bankotsu launched him into the air.

Inuyasha came down hard onto one of the many tables of the art room. He groaned and managed to dodge Bankotsu as he went to punch him. He missed and punched down onto the wooden table, breaking it apart completely. Sam and Kagome jumped out of the way as Inuyasha lunged onto their table and spilt all of her paint over Kagome's painting. Sam barely had enough time to save her laptop from getting crushed. Sam sat her laptop down and glared at Inuyasha, a poison whip was forming at her fingertips. Kagome's eyes turned red and she glared at him.

"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome screamed in anger. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!"

"Oh shit." Inuyasha jumped out of the way as Sam's whip came crashing down at him.

Kagome lunged at him, her clawed hands outstretched.

Inuyasha ran into Ayum and Eri's table next. The two girls started spraying paint at him as he messed up their work with his paint splattered hands.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" They yelled angrily as they shook the cans up to spray him some more.

Inuyasha backed up into Bankotsu, who threw him into another table. Inuyasha got up and lunged at him. Bankotsu grabbed him by the hem of his shirt and punched him in the face. He fell backwards into another student's artwork.

More students began to get splattered in paint and ink as the fight continued. To Inuyasha's disappointment, nobody was on his side. He got covered in paint, slashed by Kagome, sprayed by spray paint, punched, tackled, and kicked by Bankotsu, splattered in ink, and even had a few sharpened pencils thrown at him. He dove behind Mr. Darnia's Desk and hid. The entire class approached him with anger. Their clothes were all stained with paint, ink, and spray paint, and they did not look happy.

"CLASS!" Mr. Darnia called out angrily as he came back inside from his errand. "WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!!!?"

The entire class pointed at Inuyasha, who was still cowering behind the desk.

"He spilled all my paints over my work." Kagome growled.

"He ruined our t-shirt logos!" Ayum and Eri yelled.

"He splattered ink all over my radial design!!" Another student yelled.

The entie class began to yell and shout about what had happened. "HE RUINED EVERYTHING!" They all finished in unison.

"Calm down, calm down," Mr. Darnia said to the class. When that didn't work, he glared at the entire class in anger. "EVERYBODY SIT DOWN OR I WILL CALL HEADMASTER CHI IN HERE AND HAVE HER TAKE CARE OF YOU DELINQUENTS!!"

The entire class sat down and looked at Mr. Darnia in shock.

"Thank you, now Mr. Taisho?" He looked down at Inuyasha. "May you please tell me why you're under MY desk?"

Inuyasha looked up at Mr. Darnia and then out at the students. "Well, I was asking people if they thought anything needed to be changed… and when I showed Bankotsu the picture… he called it crap…"

"That's what everybody says about good artwork when they first see it. Haven't you learned anything by now Inuyasha?" Mr. Darnia growled. "I'm writing you up for misconduct in class. Go to Headmaster Chi at once."

Inuyasha left the class with an angry expression. "Stupid Bankotsu." He growled out as he continued to the office.

"Well," Mr. Darnia said as he looked at the class. "That settles that. Now how about we clean up this mess?"

The rest of the class time was taken up by the students cleaning up the mess that they had caused. Sam and Kagome walked out of the classroom angry and still very messy from the fight. Sam held her laptop close to her.

"He almost destroyed my laptop they stupid…" She stopped as Inuyasha walked by. He stopped and looked at Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry about almost wrecking your laptop…" He looked away from her, ashamed. "I didn't mean to cause any of that… I'm also sorry about your painting Kagome… I've see you working on it the past two days… and I ruined it." He walked towards the art room.

Sam looked at Kagome. "That was weird… I've never heard Inuyasha apologize to anybody in any of the classes I have with him…"

Kagome shrugged. "Let's get you to Headmaster Chi like we planned and stop staring after him." She looked at Sam. "Hey are you in there?"

Sam shook her head. "Yea I am… I heard you." She looked at her. "You're right, we should get going."

AN: Okay guys. I will continue this story and thanks for telling me about everything. I'm sorry for not thinking about how you would react. Please review and tell me what you think of it. Talicka.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Kagome sat down in one of the couches in the small office and looked around. There were three other old antique couches like the black one she sat in and a small desk where Headmaster Chi's assistant sat in the room. Sam sat down beside her and sighed.

"I'll tell you what happened while we wait for Headmaster Chi if you want to hear the story Kags." She whispered softly as her ears twitched slightly.

"I am always willing to listen to you Sam." Kagome replied as she looked at the light blue walls. "After you're done with your story, I want you to tell me what you think of the design palette in this room."

Sam shook her head. "I don't really care for what they did with the different types of woods. The desk is too dark of a wood for the light colored walls and the trim clashes with the legs of the marble end tables…" She shrugged. "But anyway, I've been hiding a lot when it comes to Rob."

Kagome looked at her with a confused expression. "Why?"

"I didn't want to deal with going to Headmaster Chi until I had to, and I knew that if I told anybody, they would automatically go to Headmaster Chi and tell her to move me into a new dorm or apartment." She paused. "I guess I should have said something before it all came down to this." She began to wipe the tears that were forming from her eyes. "Robert has been very abusive to me because he hates hanyous." She sighed. "I've been meaning to ask you for advice, but this time it went too far. He called me a senseless bastard, I got a little to confrontational for his liking and he beat the shit out of me." She pulled her red jacket off and looked at Kagome. "This is why I don't ever take my jacket off."

Kagome gasped and stared at the bruises that ran up the side of Sam's arm. Spots of pale yellow, dark blue and deep blackish purple crawled all the way up both of her arms towards her neck. "How long has he been doing this?"

"Since he got here." Sam said with a shrug. "This is just the first time he has left a mark that couldn't be hidden well." Her hand went towards her black eye and the bruise on the left side of her face. Most of the general swelling had gone down, but the bruise had turned a nasty color of purple. "I have only recently been going to the apartment because of school though."

Headmaster Chi walked out of her office. "Kagome Higurashi and Samantha…"

Kagome grabbed Sam and dragged her into the room before Headmaster Chi could finish calling them inside. Sam sat down in one of the chairs as Headmaster Chi closed the door. Kagome sat beside her and waited for Headmaster Chi to get seated in her desk.

"What are you girls here for today?" Headmaster Chi asked as she walked over to her desk. "Normally I don't let students come into my office unless they are in trouble during their classes, but my assistant, Mrs. Stanley, told me that this was important."

Kagome nodded. "It is Headmaster Chi, its Sam who is having issues; she has been having trouble with her… partner."

Sam nodded when Kagome glanced over at her for support. "Robert has caused me a lot of pain in the last few weeks." She rubbed her bare arms uncomfortably. "I thought he would get over it, but the beatings …"

Headmaster Chi's eyes widened as Sam continued to spin her tale.

"It became too much this morning when he…. He came into my bedroom and called me a senseless bastard of a worthless bitch of a human and scum of a father, when I know my father was once one of the most feared demons around, before most demons were killed off that was." She paused and looked away from everybody. "I got angry and went to leave. He pushed me back onto the bed and began to beat me again. He's been getting drunk instead of going to 'work' for the past month and I can't stand being his punching bag anymore." She sobbed and showed Headmaster Chi her arms. "He's done worse than this in the past month, and I don't want to be near him anymore. I'm begging you to move me away from him. Into another apartment, a dorm, I'm open for anything right now." She looked at Kagome. "I want to have somebody love me like Sesshomaru loves Kagome." She whispered softly.

Kagome looked away from Sam in embarrassment. She then turned her attention to Headmaster Chi. "I know that you wouldn't let Sesshomaru change apartments when he first came here, but this is a different reason completely. She's being beaten and it's hurting her grades and everything. I've known for some time that something was wrong with Sam, but she only just recently told me about this. It will make her a better student if she is taken out of this situation Headmaster Chi." She handed Sam a tissue. "She needs to get away from this kind of domestic violence."

Headmaster Chi sat back and tapped her fingers on the pen she had picked up. "Well, as of right now we have one dorm that is not being used at all. Sam can stay there until I can think of a better way of dealing with it." She pulled out a large keychain and began to fiddle with it. She pulled off a single key and handed it to Sam. "This key is to dorm 110. It's in the first small building you see when you walk out of the apartments' subdivision. Normally the building is used as a storage place for the teachers, but I think that it should be perfect for you." She smiled. "Kagome, go help Sam pack her things while Robert is in class. I'll send the assignments you miss today to you through email."

"Thank you so much Headmaster Chi." Sam said as she bowed slightly in respect to her. "I'm so glad that you understand the predicament I was in."

"Don't worry about it. It's my fault anyway. I broke my promise to Edna to keep you out of harm's way. It's the least I can do to make it up to my sister."

Sam's mouth dropped open. "You're Aunt Edna's sister?" She asked after she regained her train of thought. "I didn't even know that Aunt Edna had a sister."  
Headmaster Chi shook her head and smiled. "She was my adopted sister. Your mother, Edna and I used to get into so much trouble when we were younger." She looked at one of the pictures on her desk. "I believe you should have this Sam." She handed her a small picture of a young red headed girl and a slightly older girl with black ears and long white hair. "That's your mother." She said pointing to the red head. "She and Edna were inseparable when this picture was taken, and I know that your mother would want you to have it." Headmaster Chi looked at the picture and then up at Sam.  
You look so much like her. Don't worry Sam, I know she would be so proud of you if she was here right now."

Sam took the photograph and hugged it close. "Edna told me that you would take care of me." She whispered softly. "It makes so much sense." She looked towards the door and sniffled. "Thank you so much Headmaster Chi." She quickly began to wipe the large amount of tears that were welling up in her eyes. "Come on Kagome, we need to start moving me out of the apartment."

* * *

"Are you sure that this is the place?" Kagome asked as she pulled her packed van up into the parking space. "It looks more like a house than a dorm."

"It's the first small building you see when you leave the subdivision of apartments." Sam replied. "Let's go check just to make sure."

Kagome nodded and shut the vehicle off. "Let's hope that this is the right place." She pulled her jacket closer to her. "It's beginning to get a little chilly."

Sam smiled and shook her head. "You would love it in California I swear." She walked up to the door and tried to open it. "It's locked." She pushed the key into the lock and looked at Kagome. "Well it fits." She said softly and unlocked the door. Sam gasped when she walked into the house. "Oh my god, look at this place!" She turned on the lights and smiled at the small living room. "There is no way that this is a dorm." She laughed and ran around the house. "This reminds me of home." She said as she sat down in the couch that was already in the living room. "It's so perfect." She whispered.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Sam, but we still have to unpack your stuff." Kagome said as she sat down one of the many boxes that were in her van.  
"Oh yeah," She got off of the couch and ran towards the van. "Sorry I forgot!" She yelled over her shoulder as she opened up the van.

Kagome shook her head and walked towards the van. Sam was talking with somebody on the other side of the van as she grabbed some boxes. Kagome stayed silent as she grabbed box after box. She was slightly surprised to hear that Sam was talking to Inuyasha.

_She has got to have a crush on him with the way she acts whenever he is close to her. _She thought to herself as she set the boxes into the house. _Kikyo is going to have her for breakfast is she isn't careful._

_ Sam be fine. _Her inner demon quickly cut in. _She can kick Kikyo's ass! _

Kagome shook her head and walked over towards Sam. "Hey Sam you're supposed to be unpacking, not talking to whomever comes by at whatever time."

Sam blushed and looked away from Inuyasha when Kagome spoke. "Uh, yea you're right Kags. Goodbye Inuyasha."

"Bye Sam. I hope you find somebody who is better for you than that jerk Robert."

Kagome eyed Sam slightly as Inuyasha left. "You like him don't you?"

Sam sighed. "It doesn't matter if I did or didn't. He's taken by Kikyo." She looked at Kagome and blushed a light pink. "You won't tell anybody will you?"

"Who would I tell and why would I tell?"

Sam shrugged. "I'm sorry Kags, I'm just paranoid." She grabbed another box and walked into the house.

The rest of the school day was spent loading and unloading Kagome's van into Sam's new home. It was five when they finished.

"How can I ever repay you Kagome?" Sam asked as she pulled her blanket over her fully assembled bed. "It would have taken me a week to unpack and do all this on my own."

Kagome smiled. "Don't worry about it Sam. This is what friends are for. Now if you would excuse me, I need to get home and do my homework." She headed for the door. "I'll see you in class tomorrow Sam… and try not to get killed by Kikyo."

Sam blushed again and looked away from Kagome. "I will Kags. Don't worry, the last thing I want is another bruise."

"Good." Kagome left the place and walked towards her van. _The last thing I need is a friend in pieces. _She added to herself as she started the vehicle. _I wonder if Sesshomaru is home or not…_

AN: Sorry about the wait. I've had a lot to do and it's been hectic since I had a very busy new years eve, that and I have had the issue of not wanting to go anywhere near my computer until just recently. Sorry about that. LOL I'll try to have chapter 20 up soon… I think that this story will finish up within about five chapters or so after chapter 20… I really don't know but that's what the plan is as of now, but I am going to start another fanfic. It's called Wolf's Bane and its going to be another Sess/Kag story… well that's the plan, but it might be a Sess/OC because Kagome isn't the main character… it's going to rotate each chapter between Nikko (my OC that is the _main, _main character.) Kagome, and Inuyasha. I'll give you a sneak peek on the main summary if you guys want to see it in the next chapter. Please review and tell me about what you think of the summary idea as well as how the chapter went. Talicka

_Replies_

_First of all, thanks to everyone that told me to continue this story. It helped me remember that I had to put my readers first. You guys are my inspiration and you help me figure out everything. _

_Fluffy-Momo-Chan: Sorry about her constant mood swings, I'm still new to this so to know that there are only a few problems in spelling and the characters… I finally found my comics so I'll be able to remind myself how Kagome acts. I'll try to keep that on my mind when I start my next fanfic tho._

_Inuyasha101: Yea I am too. I'm just glad that Sabrini23 and I got everything fixed and now we are both working on our stories again. _

_XxLovesxInuyashaxX: Well I'm sorry that it was the only thing I had done. I actually forced myself to stay up all night to get chapter 18 done so that way you guys knew that I had done something else besides change my mind._

_Sesshy's Mate 2012: I'm so glad that you care so much for Sam lol. I'm glad so many people like my OC actually _

_Kittychic0895: I actually thought about having it that way, but I don't think Kikyo would be very happy dealing with competition…. On second thought… you just gave me a brilliant idea. Mwahahaha I'm going to have fun with this next chapter. *Rubs hands together evilly* this is going to be fun. Thanks for the inspiration._


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kagome walked into the apartment and looked around. Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch on his laptop.

"You weren't in your business class today." He said as he looked up from his laptop.

"Sam ran into some problems today and I had to help her move."

"Why are you so close to that…. That hanyou?" He growled out. "They aren't exactly the best company. Plenty of us demons don't want to see hanyous."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Just because Sam is a hanyou doesn't mean you should tear her down for it. She is a great person to be around, and it's that kind of attitude that caused her to have to move in the first place. Robert_ beat_ her."

Sesshomaru harrumphed and went back to typing. "You should get started on your homework. We have to do a big project over what kind of company we want to have when we get out of college for our first assignment. It's due on Tuesday."

Kagome walked down the stairs. "Okay. I'll see you when I get done with my homework."

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his bedroom and plopped down on the couch. Kikyo was out somewhere doing something for her training, and to be frank, he didn't give a shit were she was. He sighed and flipped onto his stomach.

_This stupid project is so fucking stupid. I don't want to be with Kikyo. She's just to demanding and too… preachy. I knew I didn't like what was going on when I found out I had a dorm with her. _He growled as he flipped onto his back. _Sam. _He thought about the girl he had met three days ago on his way to art class. _I wish I hadn't screwed up my chance of getting to know her when I almost destroyed her laptop. _He sighed and got up. _Maybe I could get Headmaster Chi to change it to were Sam was my roommate._

"Inuyasha?" Kikyo poked her head into his room.

"Didn't I tell you to knock when you came in bitch?" He growled angrily as he flipped over to face her.

She glared at him in cold fury. "I thought I told you that you should show me more respect!" She closed the door and stomped off into her room.

Inuyasha smirked and walked out of his room. "I'm going out Kikyo." He growled as he pulled on his jacket.

She didn't answer.

* * *

Sam sat the picture of her mother onto the nightstand next to her bed. _Thank you Headmaster Chi. _She thought as she walked out of the room. _I'm glad I have something to show me how my mother looked. _She picked up her laptop and began to type the short story that she had to finish for her creative writing class. It was due Monday, but she wanted to have it finished before the weekend started.

The doorbell went off as Sam finished another paragraph of her short story. She sighed and got up. _Who could that be? _She wondered as the bell went off again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She yelled as she walked over to the door. When she opened it, she was shocked to see Inuyasha standing out on the porch.

"That's what she said." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "I was… um… in the area and I…" He scratched the back of his head and looked away. "I wanted to apologize again about your laptop."

Sam shrugged. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha." She smiled. "You didn't have to come over here to just apologize about my laptop… again."

He shrugged. "Can… Can I come in?" He stuttered. "It's getting kind of cold out and I don't want to catch a cold."

"Sure Inuyasha." She said softly as she opened the door and let him inside.

* * *

Kikyo walked out of her room and looked around. _Now where did that boy go? _She thought as she scanned the area. _Maybe I should stop by and check on Kagome and Sesshomaru… _She smiled and pulled her jacket on. _Besides, I need to get out of the dorm anyway. _

She walked outside of the dorm room and into the main hall. Many people where hanging out downstairs in the wreck room playing pool and watching TV. Some of the couples that were paired up due to the project where making out on the couch. She smiled as she heard a few people mutter about how they needed to get a room.

She walked out of building and looked around. It was six thirty and the sun was beginning to set. She began to walk towards the apartment division. Just before she reached the division though, she found Inuyasha's car parked in front of a small house. She growled.

_What is he doing at this place? _She thought angrily as she walked up to the front door of the apartment.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe that Inuyasha had come over to talk to her. She was sitting across from him in a recliner.

"Sam," Inuyasha said after looking up from the book he was holding. "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, so why not?"

"What happened to you? I mean…. You've got this big bruise on your face and…. Not to be rude… but I was just…" Inuyasha stuttered and looked away nonchalantly. "I mean I was just wondering what caused that bruise on your face."

Sam absentmindedly reached for the bruise on her face. "Robert Wolfgang, my er… partner in the project, beat me up." She shivered. "He hates hanyous."

Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "Why would somebody do that?!" He growled angrily and dug his hands into the chair. "He deserves to be beat for doing something like that."

Sam stared at him. "You would do that?" She gave him a questioning look. "All because he beat me?"

Inuyasha looked away. "Yeah, I would." He said as he turned away. "Nobody deserves to be hurt just because they are something they didn't have any say in."

Sam nodded. "You really are a nice guy Inuyasha."

Somebody started pounding on the door. Inuyasha froze and growled. "Kikyo." He sighed. "Don't show yourself okay? She knows I'm here and that's all she needs to know."

Sam nodded and walked to her room. "I'll be in my room then. If you have to leave don't worry about me."

He nodded. "It was great getting to know you Sam." He paused and walked for the door. "I wish I could have gotten you as my dorm partner." He added softly and opened the door as she disappeared. "Hello Kikyo." He folded his arms. "What do you want?"

"I want to know why your car is here." She glared at him. "And who are you here with."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Listen here, this is the Headmaster's house. I have to deal with listening to her tell me not to fight with people okay. Now I have to get back to being lectured Kikyo." He began to close the door. "I'll be back at the dorm soon." He shut the door and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nosy bitch." He growled.

Sam walked out of her room and looked at Inuyasha. "Are you going out with her?"

He shook his head no. "She acts like it, but I've never asked her out or vice versa."

Sam nodded and blushed. "So now what?"

"I'm going to kick Robert's ass after I'm done with talking to you."

Sam raised her eyebrows and folded her arms over her chest. "You don't need to get into anymore trouble today Inuyasha."

"Try and convince me otherwise." He said in a low voice.

* * *

Kagome curled up next to Sesshomaru on the couch and smiled. "So what do you plan on doing?" She asked as she toyed with his shirt.

He stoked her hair. "Nothing tonight Kags." He replied. "We are just going to chill and hang out tonight."

She kissed him. "Oh, okay then."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and held her close. "I'm just not in the mood to do anything tonight."

Kagome nodded. "Okay Sesshomaru." She tilted her head and listened for a few seconds. "Kikyo's here."

Sesshomaru growled. "Is my bastard brother with her."

Kagome shook her head no. "She seems to be a little pissed actually."

Sesshomaru got up as Kagome walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello Kagome." Kikyo said as she looked at her cousin.

"What do you want Kikyo?"

"I wanted to know if you would come with me to work on my archery."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her. "Last time I came with you to work on your archery, I was the target. Remember that cousin?"

"That was over seven years ago Kagome." Kikyo replied quickly.

"I don't trust you." She growled out and went to shut the door.

Kikyo stopped the door. "Wait!" She looked at her cousin pleadingly. "Will you come have dinner with me then?" She sighed. "I want to talk to you about Inuyasha. He's been acting weird lately and I trust your advice."

Kagome glared at her. "Last time I checked you didn't give two shits about what I thought. Goodbye Kikyo." She closed the door and looked at Sesshomaru. "I hate her."

"Did she seriously shoot at you when she was younger?" He asked as he walked towards the stairs.

Kagome nodded. "She practically tried to kill me when I was fifteen." She growled angrily. "That was not seven years ago." She sighed. "I could have forgiven her if it had been that long ago, but it was four years ago not seven."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I'll be back." He said as he walked up the stairs.

Kagome nodded. "Okay Sesshomaru."

* * *

Sam leaned against the couch arm and looked over at Inuyasha. "So what do you have planned to do Inuyasha?"

He shrugged. "I didn't have anything planned, but I can always change that and go out somewhere with you."

She smiled. "Are you trying to ask me out on a date?"

He looked away and smiled. "Yes, I am."

She smiled. "Well where would you plan on going?"

"Somewhere nice to eat, an expensive restaurant maybe?"

Sam looked at him and shrugged. "Why not, but wouldn't I need an expensive dress?" She looked away. "Edna and I aren't exactly upper class citizens back home and I definitely don't have any money for something expensive."

* * *

"We're going out?!" Kagome looked at the suit Sesshomaru was in and then back at her blouse. "There is no way we could… I don't have a dress or anything to change into for an expensive restaurant."

Sesshomaru sighed and looked down at her. "We'll go get one okay? I just want to go and eat out for once." He looked in the direction of the kitchen. "Somebody's calling me. I'll be right back." He said as he walked off.

Kagome waited and sat down on the couch. _I can't afford a dress. _She thought as she looked down at her blouse.

Sesshomaru walked back into the living room. "That was my stupid half brother and your friend. He wants to go out with her to the same restaurant we are going to." He looked away. "I can't believe I agreed to it, but we are going to go shopping to get you and Samantha a dress." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "The things I do for my little half blooded bastard of a brother."

"You hate him? Yet you're doing this for him?" Kagome folded her arms over her chest. "Are you crazy?"

"Nope." He opened the door. "I'm only doing this for your friend." He said as he began to walk out. "She needs to have somebody who cares for her. That and it was nice to have my brother beg me to come with him so that way he doesn't screw everything up. Since we're going there anyway, I agreed."

"So where are we going?"

"First we are going to pick up my brother and your friend and then we shall go out to dinner." Sesshomaru opened the door for her to get in and closed it. When he got into the car he started it and turned to Kagome. "Then we are going to get you and Sam a dress each." He kissed her.

Kagome smiled. "Okay Sesshomaru."

They were at Sam's place within five minutes. Inuyasha was wearing a black suit with a red tie. Sam stood by and looked at the Ferrari in amazement.

"So this is the surprise." Sam whispered as he opened the back door for her.

"Not really Samantha." Inuyasha said and closed the door. He got into the car. "So where are we going to go to get the dresses?"

Sam stared at him then up front to see who Inuyasha was talking to. Her mouth dropped when she saw Kagome and Sesshomaru. "If somebody told me that this would have happened last week I would have laughed so hard." She mumbled.

Kagome turned around and smiled. "Well that doesn't matter now Sam."

Sesshomaru turned to Inuyasha. "We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Kikyo walked back to her dorm alone sadly. She walked into the dorm and growled. _What is taking him so long to get back to the dorm? _She thought as she walked into her bedroom. _What if he was lying to me? _She quickly turned around and walked into Inuyasha's bedroom.

She dug around the room and searched for his room. When she didn't find anything in the bedroom or in his closet, he opened his laptop and turned it on. The password screen pulled up and Kikyo glared at it. _Let's see if this is going to be as easy as I think it will be. _She quickly tried many different passwords before the last one opened up the computer. _Jeez, he uses the same password for everything. _She pulled up OneNote and searched the notes for information.

She searched everywhere on his computer to see if he had anything that could incriminate him. She pulled up his art portfolio and searched through it. One picture stood out more than any of the others. There was a picture of Samantha that had wings on it. Kikyo growled at the caption below it. _Angelic Fire. _The caption fit the picture to a T, but that wasn't what pissed Kikyo off.

The picture that pissed her off was of Sam. Inuyasha seemed to have been working with the picture for some time on Photoshop because it had been changed from the outline Kikyo had found on the floor. The outline didn't make Kikyo blink an eye because it could have been anybody, but after the he had done the picture on Photoshop, the picture resembled Sam. Kikyo stared at it in resentment.

The girl was drawn in such detail that it seemed like Inuyasha had watched everything about her from the color of her fiery green eyes to the curliness of her dark red blond hair. A halo was added to the top of her head. The look she had on her face was a smile, but there was something about the expression on her face that showed she had an inner fire to her that nobody could see. Kikyo slammed the laptop shut and walked out of the room. _The boy is going to get it when he gets home._

* * *

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha smirked when Kagome and Sam walk out into the main room. Sam was wearing a dark blue dress that vaguely fit to her curvy frame and flared out at her waist. The dress was strapless. Kagome had grabbed a spaghetti strap that was red and had rhinestones on the strap that went into a design at the very top of the breasts. The dress didn't exactly fit her frame because it had a bit of an hourglass shape to it. It Sam took one look at Inuyasha and then back at Kagome.

"Well I don't know what you guys are thinking, but I think that Kagome and I should flip dresses." She looked at Kagome. "What do you think?"

Kagome looked down at her dress then over at Sam. "We should switch them because the red dress matches Inuyasha's tie and the blue matches Sesshomaru's."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha nodded as the two girls retreated back into the dressing rooms.

"So what did you think of the dresses?" Sesshomaru asked as they waited for the girls to return.

"I think Sam is right. The blue one would fit Kagome's curves a lot better and the red one has the perfect shape to fit her hourglass form." Inuyasha commented. "Besides, the two would look better with the dress that matches their mates ties."

"Mates?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow.

"I said dates." Inuyasha countered.

"No you said mates."

"Well if I did I meant dates." He looked away angrily. "Why would I call Samantha my mate?"

"Because you like her little brother." He said simply. "Why else would you say mates instead of dates?"

"Because I made an honest mistake. Why else would I say it?"

Sesshomaru turned away. "Yeah sure, I'll pretend that's real."

Inuyasha harrumphed and looked at the entryway to the dressing rooms. "I wonder what's taking those two so long."

"You honestly do not know much about girls do you?" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Why am I stuck with the stupid bastard of a brother?" He asked to no one in particular.

Inuyasha growled at him and waited. "I have never gone shopping with a woman excuse me."

Kagome was the first on out with the dark blue dress. She turned around and smiled. "It fits perfectly!" She smiled at Sesshomaru and hugged him. "I'm going to change back into my clothes."

"No, you don't have to do that." Sesshomaru said simply. "I'll buy the dresses right now if they let me, and I believe that they will. I'll be right back, you wait for your friend and keep an eye on my brother." He said as he walked away to find the manager of the store.

Inuyasha gasped when he saw Sam walk out of the dressing room. Her eyes brightened as she smiled at him.

"Well what do you think of the dress?" Sam said as she twirled around to show the front and back of it.

"It's beautiful Samantha." Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome looked at Sam then back at Inuyasha. "You bring out the best in people from the looks of it Sam." She folded her arms and smiled at her. "I could have sworn that Inuyasha was a much bigger jerk than this."  
Sam blushed and looked away. "I should probably change…"

"No need for changing" Sesshomaru said as he walked up to Kagome. "I already paid for them. The manager is on his way now to take the tags off for us."

"That's perfect." Kagome hugged him. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

"No problem."

The manager took the tags off and escorted the group out of the store. They walked out to the car and drove off towards the restaurant.

"So why are we going out to eat anyway? I mean, if you both must have had reservations or something."

Sesshomaru looked back over at Inuyasha. "Well you see, our father, Inu-Taisho, wanted us to meet with him and discuss business, and I wanted to take you with me. That's why I am dealing with Inuyasha coming with us with a date." Sesshomaru pulled up and got out of the car. He opened the door for Kagome and waited for her to get out while Inuyasha did the same for Sam. Sesshomaru handed the keys to the chauffer. They walked inside to see Mr. Taisho waiting for them. He looked at his boys and smiled.

"Well I see that you two finally brought dates to this monthly get together." He looked at Sam and Kagome. "I'm Inu-Taisho."

"I'm Kagome." Kagome shook his hand.

"You must be Sesshomaru's date." He smiled. "And who is this fine young lady."

Sam blushed and looked at Inu-Taisho. "I'm Samantha." She shook his hand.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful hanyou." He smiled.

Sam blushed and went back to standing at Inuyasha's side.

The hostess walked over to them . "Hello I'm Sophia and I will be your hostess for the night. Would you want a table or a booth?"

"A nice secluded table will work if you please." Inu-Taisho said to her.

Sophia nodded and took them to a table that was in a room with nobody else in it. "Here you go. A waitress will be here to take your orders soon." She smiled and walked away.

Sesshomaru sat down next to Kagome and looked at the menu. Inu-Taisho sat down in a chair by himself and looked at Sam and Inuyasha as they sat down.

"So how is everything at Lansford?" Inu-Taisho asked.

"It's been going well, but we have only been in school for a week."

"I meant, how is the project going?" He looked at the girls. "These girls must be your room_mates._

Sam blushed and looked away from the table. "I'm not." She whispered softly.

Inu-Taisho looked at Inuyasha with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really, why are you and Inuyasha on this date then?"

"He asked me too, and because I agreed to go." Sam shrugged. "Why else would I be here." She looked away in embarrassment. Inuyasha put his arm around her.

"I don't want to be with Kikyo, she wants too much attention all the time, and besides, it's easier for me to talk to Sam. She's got a way with words that I can't explain."

The waitress walked up. "Hello, I'm Naomi and I shall be your waitress for the night, my I start you off with an appetizer or drink?"

The group ordered their drinks and returned to talking. To Sam's relief, the conversation took a turn away from why she wasn't Inuyasha's roommate.

The night continued on a positive note as they got their food and ate. The boys talked business with their father as Kagome and Sam talked to each other about school and what life had in store for them outside of college. They ended the date after desert and walked back out to the car. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were happy to leave, but Kagome and Sam where reluctant to leave the fancy restaurant behind.

AN: Wow ten pages and 3,761 words, this has been my longest chapter yet. Review and tell me what you think, and now, as promised, here is the Summary to Wolf's Bane. If you like it and want to read more, the story will be posted tonight or tomorrow. Talicka

_Wolf's Bane_

**Summary:** Nikko Onikou is a full blooded wolf demoness who feels out of place because she has the ears of a wolf like a hanyou would. She also has a long black tail that makes her feel out of place (I know, this is not how it works in the show or comic, full blooded demons don't have ears, but some of them do have tails. I thought it was an interesting idea to toy with.). Confused about who she is she leaves her home in the eastern mountains. On her soul searching journey, she meets the western heir, Sesshomaru, Kagome, a young priestess, and an actual hanyou, Inuyasha, who needs to learn where he belongs. Kagome is returning to the past after high school, and is surprised to see that the world has changed. Demons are hiding themselves even more since she left, and many more hunters like Sango are around to exterminate them. What happens when she runs into Nikko and the western heir, Sesshomaru? Will Nikko be able to find out who she is or will Sesshomaru end her life before she even has the chance?And what the hell happened to Inuyasha while Kagome was gone?

It's an Action/Romance and I'm still trying to work out if it is going to be a Sess/Kag or a Ses/OC. What do you guys think it should be?


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sesshomaru dropped off Inuyasha and Sam off at Sam's place. She waited for the car to leave before Sam headed for the door of her home. She turned back and looked at Inuyasha.

"Are you going to stand there gaping or do you want to come in?" Sam asked as she looked around and then walked back over to him.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I probably should get back to the dorm before Kikyo has a heart attack on me." He looked down at her and smiled. "You looked beautiful tonight though, and I wish I could stay." He hugged her. "I've gotta go though."

Sam nodded. "I'm glad you took me out to eat." She whispered as he let go. "See you in graphic design tomorrow." She waved goodbye and watched him get into his car. She sighed and watched it pull away. She walked back inside and went straight to bed, too tired to do anything else for the night.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into his dorm room and yawned. It was late and he was ready for bed. He walked over to his bedroom and went to go in, but something stopped him.

He turned around and glared at Kikyo, who was now standing in her doorway. "Why were you in my room!" He growled angrily.

"Because you were taking forever to get home." She walked up to him and slapped him hard across the face. "YOU WERE OUT WITH THAT ONE GIRL FROM CLASS WEREN'T YOU!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "YOU ARE FUCKING CHEATING ON ME YOU BASTARD MUTT!"

Inuyasha glared at her and went to punch her. He stopped. "I will not stoop to that level." He growled. "I will not become another Robert just because you deserve a beating."

Kikyo glared at him. "You were with that Sam girl!!" She started crying. "You lied to me!!"

Inuyasha walked into his room and slammed the door. "Stupid bitch, how did she know what I was fucking…" He looked at his laptop and opened it up. The picture was still opened up and there was a small crack at the bottom of the screen. He growled. "Fucking bitch."

He went to his bed and went to sleep, anger seeping through his veins at the girl that he had once cared so much about.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the house first and held the door for Kagome. She smiled and looked at him. "Well that went well don't you think?"

"Well it went well, but I don't think Father was happy with Inuyasha bring somebody that wasn't his roommate with him on a date, and to be frank, I wasn't happy with him either."

Kagome frowned and looked at him. "Maybe she deserves him more than Kikyo. I could as the headmaster to have them trade places and have Kikyo with Robert."

"Robert hates hanyous why would he mate a human?"

"You changed me, why couldn't he change her?" Kagome turned for the stairs. "I'll see you in bed… or I'll be asleep. I'm tired Sesshomaru."

He nodded and followed her up.

* * *

Weeks turned into months as school really began to kick off. Sam and Inuyasha hung out more and more, and to Kagome's disappointment, Headmaster Chi refused to move them into different dorms just yet, even though she expressed a lot of interest in how Inuyasha had managed to break every single enchantment and fall for another girl.

Kikyo was beginning to get pissed off at Samantha and Inuyasha to the point that one day she actually tried to attack Sam in their music production class. Kikyo ended up getting a three day suspension from class because of her behavior towards the already traumatized girl.

Kagome's math began to improve with the help of Sam and Sango, and everything seemed to be going well, until one November morning….

"What do you mean you have to leave?" Kagome said as Sesshomaru began to walk out the door.

"I have to go home, check up on Rin, and then help my father with some business. Don't worry; I'll be back in two days."

Kagome sighed. "Okay, I'll see you when you get back Sesshomaru."

He nodded and walked out the door. Kagome watched as he pulled out of his parking space and drove off. She walked out of the house and locked the door behind her. _I'm going to go to Sam's and then off the Ayame's. I think it would be fun to go out for the weekend. _

Sam was sitting outside of her house on the porch drawing. She was focusing on a single flower that was in front of her. She had a jacket wrapped around her and she was visibly shivering from the late morning chill. Kagome walked over to her.

"What are you drawing that flower for?" Kagome asked as she sat down next to her.

"It's for my cartoon character." She showed the picture of the girl with flowers underfoot. "Her name is Jamie."

"That doesn't sound very super hero like."

Sam shrugged. "He never said we had to have super heroes for our drawing."

"Good point." She looked around. "I came here to ask if you had anything planned today?"

Sam shook her head. "I only planned on finishing up a few more of my graphic design projects." She looked up at her. "Why?"

"I wanted to get out of the house and hang out. Maybe go somewhere and shop or whatever."

"I'd rather stay at home and play video games like we did over three months ago, or maybe go out to see a movie." She smiled. "I can't believe we only have three weeks left of school and then we are out for break."

Kagome nodded. "I'm happy about that too. I'm going to go get Sango and Ayame, so we can hang out like we did last time. You want to come with me?"

Sam shook her head no. "I'm going to try and finish this before they come over, and after I finish I'll order pizza again."

Kagome smiled. "Perfect." She walked back towards the apartments and went to Sango and Ayame's apartments.

Sam lay back against the porch and looked at the door. "It's alright Inu, she left."

He opened the door and looked down at her. "But your friends are going to be here and I don't think Kagome meant that anybody was welcome."

Sam nodded and looked up at him. "Well I'll see you later then." She got up and hugged him. "I hope you can convince Headmaster Chi to let you stay here instead of with Kikyo." She let go and watched him walk off towards the university. "Good luck!"

He nodded and waved goodbye to Sam and went to the university to talk with Headmaster Chi.

* * *

Sango and Ayame were overjoyed to hear that Kagome and Sam wanted them to hang out with them at Sam's place. They agreed to go at once and to Kagome's surprise, Sango brought along her cat, Kilala (I don't know how to spell it, but I promise to fix it if somebody told me how to spell it)

"I'm not sure how she will react to the wolf hanyou, but she isn't bothered much by Ayame, so I think it will be fine."

Kagome nodded and they went over to Sam's to have a night of fun and partying.

Sam opened the door and greeted everybody with a warm smile and plenty of cheer. "I've got pizza and pop in the kitchen if anybody wants it." She said as Sango and Ayame looked around.

"Sounds perfect Sam." Sango said as she rushed off in the direction of the kitchen.

Sam smiled and shook her head as Ayame followed her. "Those two enjoy American food, don't they?"  
Kagome smiled. "It's how it works, don't know why, but American food is pretty good." She looked in the direction of the kitchen. "And now, if you don't mind, I'm going to get some lunch."

Sam laughed and followed the girls into the kitchen to grab herself a plate.

* * *

"So you see Headmaster Chi, I really think it would be a good idea to let me change roommates. I don't want to be with Kikyo, I like Samantha and I know she likes me back. I don't want to be with Kikyou when I don't like her." Inuyasha looked at the headmaster. "I know that you have to care for Samantha while she lives here, but I don't want Kikyo to do something stupid out of jealousy because she thinks I have to mate her." His amber eyes had the gleam of deadest determination as he explained everything to the woman in front of him.

Headmaster Chi smiled and sat back. "You've already made you decision, and if it's what you really want, I'll let you live with her." She paused. "But if you do anything that causes harm to her, you're not going to be let off easily."

Inuyasha nodded and looked over at the pictures on her desk. "Well, I should get going. I need to get moved before Kikyo comes back from her family weekend." He got up and left. "YES!!!" He yelled and ran to his dorm.

AN: I know this chapter is short, but I had to stick a time lapse in it to speed things up. More Sess/Kag in the next chapter I promise. Please review and tell me what you think. Talicka


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sam, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango were all in the living room playing Super Mario Smash Brothers (I do not own Nintendo) on the Wii when the doorbell rang. Sam got up, leaving her character vulnerable to the other players attacks. Everybody started attacking her character, princess peach.

Inuyasha was in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers and a couple of boxes at his feet. He was smiling at the girl in front of him. "She said I could stay here as long as I don't hurt you."

Sam's eyes lit up as he pulled her into a hug. "Oh my god I can't believe it!!" She kissed his cheek and then snuggled into his neck. He pulled her close and patted her on the back.

"I know how you feel." He looked up and saw everybody watching him and Sam. "Uh Sam, your friends seem to be waiting for you to return to your game."

Sam blushed and pulled away from him. "If you're going to start bringing things here, please do so when everybody leaves." She looked over at her friends. "Sorry guys, you can come over tomorrow or some other time. I forgot Inuyasha and I had made plans." She looked down at the floor.

Kagome noticed the boxes at Inuyasha's feet and smiled. "It's okay Sam. We can go to my place and play on the Playstation 3."

Sango and Ayame nodded and got up. "Thanks for inviting us over though Sam, I enjoyed the time out of the house."

The three girls bade their goodbyes and left the house.

Inuyasha turned to Sam as they left and handed her the flowers. "I didn't know what kind of flowers you liked, so I got a bouquet of irises, tulips, and uh…. Whatever those yellow ones are…"

Sam smiled and hugged him. "Those are daffodils silly." She snuggled up to him. "You know I love flowers."

He nodded. "I know. Can you help me unload my car… and come with me to help me pack up before Kikyo comes home?"

Sam nodded as she grabbed a box. "Get some more out of the car and I'll put them inside."

* * *

Sango and Ayame were racing against each other on the PS3 when Kagome started to feel sick. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground. The two girls stopped the game and turned to where Kagome lay on the ground. Sango rushed over to her and felt her forehead. She looked at Ayame.

"I'm going to call Sesshomaru on Kagome's cell." She said while fumbling with Kagome's purse. "I think she is having a reaction to the enchantments… or they are causing her to act this way." She picked up the phone. "I could be wrong, but I think he needs to…"

"Just call him Sango, you should be explaining this to him not me." Ayame said as she got up. "I'm going to get a wet rag. She feels like she's burning up."

Sango nodded and opened the phone. She searched through the contacts and pressed send when she saw Sesshomaru's name.

It rang three times. "Hello, this is Sesshomaru Taisho, what do you need Kagome?" Sesshomaru said coolly as he walked out of Rin's room. "I'm busy."

"Sesshomaru, this is Sango. There's something wrong with Kagome. She's sick, or it's the enchantments. She's passed out on the floor and she has a horrible fever. I don't know what's going on. Please, I'm asking you for her sake, come back to the university and take her home with you if you have to leave."

Sesshomaru sighed. "One second." He set the phone down. "JAKEN!!!" He yelled for the little toad demon.

Jaken ran up the stairs as quickly as possible, falling more than once as he rushed over to where Sesshomaru stood. "Y… yes my Lord Sesshomaru?" He gasped and choked as he tried to regain his breath. "W… wh…what do you need?"

"Watch Rin, I've got to run into town and pick up something." He looked at him. "Don't wake her up at all." He glared at him. "If you do you will regret it."

"Y..y… yes Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru picked up the phone. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay. I'll make sure she is taken care of." Sango hung up and looked at Kagome. "What happened to you?" She watched as her cat lay down next to her. She sighed and stroked her long coat. "I hope she gets better."

Ayame set the wet rag on Kagome's forehead. "I hope she gets better." She whispered.

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the living room and turned on the light. Kikyo was sitting on the couch glaring at the door. Sam hid immediately behind Inuyasha and shivered.

"I'm gonna go." She said and began to slip off. Inuyasha pulled her back and looked her in the eyes. She sighed. "I don't want to… to cause any problems."

"I KNOW YOU'RE THERE WITH HIM SAM!" Kikyo yelled as she got up off of the couch. "You are a bitch wolf." She growled.

Sam growled and walked over to the door. "And you're just a little prissy priestess that thinks that she is all that and a bag of chips. Maybe you should go and find somebody who actually wants you."

Inuyasha pulled her back. "Down girl, I don't need you getting hurt, or in trouble." He looked at Kikyo. "We're just here to get my things. I'm moving out of here."

"And you're going with her?" She glared at him. "You are such a fucking mutt you son of a bitch."

Sam sighed. "Kikyo, I didn't mean to take him away from you. I… I…" She walked away and sulked towards the doors. "I am not going to deal with this." She sat down on the floor. She pushed her hair back and leaned against the wall and held her head in her hands. "This sucks."

Inuyasha walked down the stairs yelling at Kikyo. "YOU KNOW WHAT!! I DON'T CARE IF I LEAVE MY STUFF HOME!!! I ALREADY GOT MY BOOKS AND LAPTOP!!" He had a couple of folders in his hands. "Come on Sammy." He helped her up. "Don't worry. I won't make you come back to that dorm ever again."

Sam followed him out the door.

* * *

Sango opened the door and let Sesshomaru in. He went straight to Kagome and picked her up. She opened her eyes and groaned. He looked at the other two girls.

"You two should go home. She's not staying here." He pushed her hair out of her eyes. "She's coming home with me." He watched as the two girls leave and then walked out the door, locking it behind him. Half an hour later, he was standing in the doorway of his large mansion.

"My lord Sesshomaru." Jaken stuttered as he watched him bring Kagome inside. "Why is this girl with you?"

He glared at Jaken. "She's my _mate _Jaken, and she's sick. She'll be staying here with me and Rin." He took Kagome into his room. "Is Rin still asleep?"

Jaken shook his head yes. "Do you need anything else my lord?"

He shook his head. "No Jaken, you can retire to your room for the night."

"Th.. Thank you my lord." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Sesshomaru didn't reply as he looked Kagome over. _She will get better now that she is away from the apartment… I hope. _

"S…se…Sesh?" She stuttered as she opened her eyes. "Are… are you…?" She looked at him and groaned. "I don't know what happened." She grumbled. "One minute I…"

"Sh. It's fine Kags." He got up and walked into the bathroom and came back with a wet rag. He placed it on her forehead and covered her up with blankets. "It's late, and you should be asleep. Sango and I think it was the enchantments, so you should get better now that you're away from the apartment."

"Where am I?"

"My mansion," he said as he got under the covers and pulled her close. "You'll stay here with me until I go back to the apartments. I've got some business to do though, so we might not be able to go back to the university soon." He kissed her forehead. "Now sleep Kagome, you need it."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Sleep came to her quickly as she snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest.

* * *

Kikyo sat in the middle of her bedroom crying. She had been doing so ever since Inuyasha had left and she knew she would continue crying until the next morning. She took a tissue and blew her nose as she sobbed even more.

Robert had been walking around campus for a few hours trying to find where Sam was at. He wasn't going to cause any trouble like he had, but he was beginning to wonder where the hell she had gone off to. He stopped as he walked past a single dorm room. He pressed her ear against the door and was surprised to hear sobbing. He knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked. He was surprised to see that the door opened. "I'm Robert… who are you?"

"Kikyo. My name is Kikyo."

AN: wow three more chapters to go and this is going to be done. Wow. Please review what I wrote. Thank you soo much! I'll try to update tomorrow but no promises. Talicka

_Replies_

_Sessygurl: Well you obviously found out what happened to Robert lol. Inuyasha didn't beat him up… yet, but it's still possible since there are three more chapters to go. She liked Inuyasha because they dated in high school and it was still going on when they came to Lansford, sorry I forgot to say that._

_Sessys-Firedragon: Thank you for the correction I needed that! I'll remember that for future reference._


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sam woke up to the gentle caress of Inuyasha's breathing on her neck. She opened her eyes and looked up at his glowing amber eyes and smiled. "Hey," She whispered quietly. "Am I dreaming or are you actually in my bed when I told you it was fine for you to take the couch?"

Inuyasha pulled her close to him and kissed her neck. "I wanted to actually spend some time with you, besides, that couch is far from comfortable." He closed his eyes in content. "I'd rather sleep next to you anyway."

Sam blushed. "That's so sweet of you." She closed her eyes and curled up closer to him, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat. She smiled. "I'd rather be here in your arms anyway."

Inuyasha smiled and gently nipped at one of her red ears. "You sure you're a wolf hanyou?" He asked jokingly. "The red looks closer to the color of a fox than a wolf."

"I'm half wolf, trust me, I'd probably be more deceitful if I was a fox." Sam smiled and closed her eyes. "Stop nipping my ear please."

"Why should I?" Inuyasha nipped it again, smiling as her scent changed to a slight tang.

"I think you already know that one Inuyasha." Sam whispered and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired though." She yawned. "Goodnight Inu."

He kissed her. "Goodnight Samantha." He whispered and pulled the blankets around them.

* * *  
Robert stared down at the human girl and growled slightly. "So you're the one that the mutt left for the bitch." His nose wrinkled as Inuyasha's smell came out through the doorway. "How can you stand living in the same dorm as him? He smells horrible."

"He doesn't live here anymore that's why." Kikyo replied as she looked at the dark skinned wolf demon. He wore a white wife beater and dark pants. "He left today to be with that bitchy wolf hanyou." She turned back towards the door. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go back and finish up my Japanese writing assignment."

Robert pushed his black hair out of his face and looked around the hallway. "I can't believe I'm asking this, but do you need help? I finished that assignment up yesterday afternoon…"

Kikyo turned back and looked at him. "You actually think you have a chance with me just because my ex-boyfriend took your girl?" Kikyo laughed at him slightly. "Keep dreaming wolf boy."

Rob growled and took control of his raising anger. "She was not my girl." He grumbled and turned to walk away. "Besides, I just wanted to help you."

Kikyo watched as he turned away and began to walk down the hall. "Wait!" She wiped some more of the tears from her face. "You can come and help me. I need the help anyway."

"We could work in the lounge if it makes you feel any better."

Kikyo nodded and walked out of the dorm with her laptop in her hands. "I was getting ready to suggest that myself." She replied as she began to head for the stairs.

* * *

Rin rushed into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed. "SESSHOMARU!" She yelled as she jumped up and down on the bed. "Get up Sesshomaru, Kagome made pancakes!!" She stopped and sat down on the end of the bed and watched as Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stretched. "Get up!" She exclaimed again as he looked at her.

"What's the rush Rin?"

"Kagome made pancakes and she told me to go get you out of bed." Rin smiled. "Is she going to be living with us from now on?" The girl tilted her head to the side and smiled innocently at Sesshomaru.

He chuckled and got out of bed, he was in a black t-shirt and sweatpants. "Maybe she will, it depends on whether you like her or not." He picked the seven year old up and took her downstairs.

"I like her. Now can you please put me down?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and let her down. She ran off down the stairs and rushed towards the large kitchen. He walked in behind her and smiled as she heard Rin and Kagome talking. He sat down at the small kitchen table and looked at the two girls as Rin helped Kagome flip a pancake. He noticed that Jaken had already brought in the Sunday paper. He picked it up and opened it. Most of the news wasn't very interesting, but a few columns caught his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, where are the plates at?" Kagome asked as she looked into a few of the cabinets.

Without looking up from the paper, Sesshomaru vaguely pointed to the upper cabinets and mumbled something inaudible. Kagome huffed and looked down at Rin.

"The second cabinet above the stove to the right, that's where they normally are. Sorry about Sesshomaru, he sometimes doesn't pay attention when he finds an article in the paper that he likes." Rin said as she pointed to the cabinet she was talking about. She smiled when Kagome handed her chocolate chip pancakes. "Thank you Mrs…"

"Just call me Kagome, don't worry about titles."

"Thanks Kagome." She sat down and began to cut her pancakes up with her fork. She took a bite and closed her eyes. "These are the best pancakes I have ever had." She murmured in delight.

"I'm glad you like them." Kagome said as she sat a plate in front of Sesshomaru. She then walked back over to the counter and poured him a cup of coffee and made her plate. She gave him the coffee and pulled the paper away from his face a little. "Breakfast is ready for you when you're ready to put this thing down and join us."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and folded the paper up. "I don't see why it matters if I'm reading at the table or not." He grumbled as he looked down at the pancakes. "Well, I guess I could eat with you guys this morning if that's what the two of you want."

Rin nodded and looked at Kagome, who in turn nodded in approval. "Yes, if you please Sesshomaru." Rin said as she took another bite of her mini pancakes. "These are really good! You should try yours."

Sesshomaru smiled at the girl at began to eat his pancakes as well. "MMM," He closed his eyes as he ate. "You really did outdo yourself this time Kagome."

Kagome smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She finished her food and began to clean up her mess from cooking. Rin ran upstairs and Sesshomaru came up behind her.

"Can you please watch Rin for me? I've got some errands to run for my father and the company…"

Kagome nodded. "Go on, don't worry about me. I can take care of her for a few hours."

Sesshomaru kissed her. "Thank you so much, I'll make it up to you, I promise you, I'm going to give you the best night out ever."

Kagome shook her head and smiled. "You don't have to do that Sessh." She said softly. "That stuff doesn't matter that much to me. Now, you should get going before you're late to whatever it is you have planned."

Sesshomaru kissed her goodbye and left the house to do business for his father.

* * *

"I don't care what you think, your wrong. I don't want to put that in the introduction of my essay Robert." Kikyo said as she continued to type. "I've got this all planned out and you don't need to tell me what to do."

"I just thought it would be better to start out without a question." Robert said as he reread the first couple of sentences. "It just doesn't seem to pop that much."

Kikyo looked up at him and shook her head. "The purpose of this is to explain how I am holding up under the pressure of living in a dorm at the university, not exactly what I'd call the most exciting subject."

Robert shook his head. "Try to begin the paper with and interesting statement instead of a question. Trust me, it works better."

"I'm going to keep the question Robert." She grumbled as she continued to type. "I'm more into finishing this."

He rolled his eyes. "Okay then, go ahead, and get a bad grade, see if I care."

"I have never gotten a bad grade on my writing assignments Robert. I'm not going to fail this one either."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that."

Kikyo shook her head and clicked spell check. "I'll be fine, trust me."

"Wouldn't it be more interesting to plot revenge against those hanyous?" Robert asked slyly as he reread the first paragraph a third time.

"Yeah, it would, but I'd rather work on this…" She stopped. "We can plot revenge later."  
* * *

Kagome walked into Rin's bedchamber and looked around. "Rin, are you in here?"

Rin popped her head out of a small closet and looked around. She was wearing a princess hat with firefighter gloves on. "I'm here Kagome." She walked out of the closet with firefighter boots and a princess dress on. "Do you like my outfit?"

Kagome smiled. "What are you? A firefighter princess or what?"

Rin smiled. "I'm a princess that helps people find their way out of fire."

"Helps people find their way out of fires?"

Rin shrugged. "I really don't know what I am, I was just trying different outfits on… you want to be a part of my audience?"

Kagome smiled. "Why not? Where do you want me to sit?"

"Over by the large pile of stuffed animals, I'll come out when I'm done dressing and you can tell me what you think of my outfit."

Kagome smiled. "Okay Rin, I'll be waiting."

Sesshomaru walked into the room about three hours later and smiled at the girls. Rin had turned on her music and the two girls were dancing together. Rin was wearing a pink tutu and blue princess dress. Rin turned around and smiled when she saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway. She ran up to him at once.

"Sesshomaru! You won't believe what Kagome and I did today!" Rin exclaimed as she hugged him. She started rattling off all the things she and Kagome had done while Sesshomaru nodded and listened to all if it.

"Sounds like you guys had a lot of fun today." He kissed Rin on the cheek.

Rin nodded and yawned. "I'm going to go and ask Mrs. Grinshaw for a snack okay?"

Sesshomaru nodded and watched her leave. Kagome walked up to him and hugged him. "How was today?"

"Tiring, I had to run from client to client from business to business. My father is definitely trying to convince me to go into the family business." He shook his head. "I'm not too sure I want to do so though." He looked down at her. "Why did you get sick anyway?"

Kagome shrugged. "I just felt kind of dizzy and stuff. I think I just at some bad pizza or something."

"Tell the truth Kagome." Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome looked away in embarrassment. "I wanted to be with you… and I did feel a little sick… I just got dizzy and fainted really… it was just luck that Sango called you up and asked you to pick me up."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I've finally made my mind about something." He said smiling.

"Oh really," Kagome smirked and pulled away from him. "And what might that be?"

Sesshomaru bent over and whispered in her ear. "Tonight's the night you lose that innocence and become my mate."

AN: Tada! Chapter 23 is done. Sorry it took me awhile. School started up yesterday and I passed out on the couch while typing this yesterday, so I decided to go to bed before I finished this. I don't write well when I'm half asleep that's for sure LOL. Next chapter is going to be a bit more in depth on Kikyo and Robert as well as Sam and Inuyasha… I'm planning on having it that way... don't know if that's how its going to work out though. Talicka

_Replies_

_JJLi14: Well I hope the ending explained your questions. I'll also try getting another fanfic out sometime soon… don't know what I'm going to write about exactly, but I'll start coming up with ideas. Also thanks for the spelling info. I needed that_

_Kittychic0895: You'll have to wait and see about that, but it does give me a good idea._

_Jennaha11: I don't know, it's not that I can't add another character into the story, it's just that when I'm writing I don't think about Miroku, even though he is personally one of my favorite characters. Interesting idea about the apartment theory, but I'm not sure I'll be using that for the next chapter. I'll wait and see._

_Sorry I would review to everyone else, but my time online is kind of limited. More replies next time I promise!_


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kikyo stopped typing and sat back in the dark blue lounge chair. Only three other people were in the brightly painted room besides her and Robert, and she was not ready to divulge the plan that was coming to her. A smile touched her lips as she brought the tips of her index fingers together. Her eyes had a light mischievous look in them, and she could tell that Robert was dying to know what she had planned. She looked around aimlessly and let the ideas she had float around as she let her mind's eye play out the different scenarios that she had come up with. Her smile became an all out grin as she found a few ideas that she enjoyed more than the rest.

Robert waited for her to tell him about what she was thinking about. His patience quickly ran thin as Kikyo stayed silent for five, ten, than fifteen minutes. His fingers began to tap anxiously against the wooden table. On occasion, he would look at her face to try and decipher the girl's thoughts. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and slammed his fist down on the table. Kikyo jumped and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for? You interrupted what I was planning and now I've got to start all over again!" She glared at him and closed her laptop.

"I can't take it anymore." Robert growled out as he glared towards the windows of the lounge. "I need to know what you're thinking about."

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Come upstairs, I'd rather discuss this in private." She picked her laptop up and unplugged it from the outlet beside the table.

"I'm game to that." He growled a little bit. "Those two need to learn their place in this world."

Kikyo was already heading towards the stairs. "Well come on, I don't plan on waiting all night just for you to get up."

Robert got up and followed her to the elevator. _I hope she has a good idea._

* * *

*Dream*

Inuyasha ran through the corridors looking for Samantha. Everywhere he looked, there was nothing. He stopped and turned around, screaming her name. Cackling laughter filled his ears as he turned and ran, searching every room for the one he loved. He opened the door of his old dorm room and glared at Robert. He was the source of the cackling. Samantha was chained against the couch screaming, but all Inuyasha could hear was the evil cackles of Robert. He growled angrily.

"Let her go!" He tried to yell, but he still only heard Robert's cackles. He growled and tried to tackle him, but Robert disappeared, along with Samantha.

Inuyasha woke up with a start, and was relieved to feel Samantha's gentle breathing on his neck. He buried his nose into her hair and took in her warm scent. Sam's eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning." She muttered softly as she curled up closer to him.

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Good morning Sammy." He whispered.

She smiled and closed her eyes. _I love this. _She thought as she sighed in pure content. "I love you." She whispered softly.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl in his arms and stared at her in disbelief. "I… I love you too Samantha." He whispered into her ear. It twitched slightly as his breath tickled the inside of her ear. "I love your ears, your eyes, your scent, the feeling of you against me like you are right now." He continued to whisper into her ear. He smiled as her ear began to twitch even more. He nipped it. "Stop twitching." He said jokingly.

Sam shook her head. "Don't bite me." She teased and looked away as her stomach growled. "I'm going to make breakfast, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded. "I can't wait to see what you make." He replied as she got out of the bed.

Sam nodded. "Do you have anything that you just have to have for breakfast?"

Inuyasha smirked and looked her up and down, she was wearing a red night gown that went down just below her womanhood. "I wouldn't mind having you, if you don't mind." His amber eyes had a lusty glaze over them as he looked her over.

Sam blushed. "I… I'll just make some waffles then." She went to go out of the room.

Inuyasha got up and grabbed her shoulder gently. "Sam, I'm sorry if I upset you or something when I said that."

Sam turned around and hugged him. "You didn't upset me. You just surprised me when you said that." She blushed again at the thought of what he had said.

"It's okay." He whispered.

Sam looked up at him. "Okay Inu." She walked out of the door. "I'm going to make breakfast now." She said over her shoulder.

"Okay." Inuyasha said as he opened up his suitcase and searched for a shirt and pair of pants to wear for the day.

* * *

Kagome sat down on the couch and started to surf the channels on the television to pass the time. Sesshomaru was upstairs preparing one of his bedroom chambers for what was going to happen that night, and he was not letting her up there until he was positive that everything was done. Unable to find anything that she wanted to watch, she turned the TV off and got up. Jaken was cleaning the living room up while Kagome was on the couch. He looked at her and then walked over to the coffee table.

"Sorry M…M... Ms. Kagome, am I b…blocking your view?" He asked as he sprayed Windex onto the marble table.

"No Jaken, I'm not watching anything right now." She sighed and looked around the room. "I'm getting really bored though."

Jaken nodded. "My lord Sesshomaru will be down soon Ms. Kagome." He said quickly and then went back to cleaning. "You can always grab a rag and help me clean." He said quietly. "It always helps me pass the time when I'm bored… that and it pleases my lord."

Kagome looked at the toad demon. "I guess I can help you clean. I'm bored enough to do anything."

Jaken handed her a rag. "Thank you Ms. Kagome."

Kagome and Jaken cleaned the living room for a few hours, vacuuming, dusting, polishing, and buffing everything to a nice clean glisten. Kagome sat down on the couch and closed her eyes.

"Again, thank you so much Ms. Kagome." Jaken said as he put all of the cleaning supplies up. "I hope you can find a way to keep yourself occupied while waiting. Goodnight Ms. Kagome."

"Goodnight Jaken." She watched him leave and let out a loud sigh. "How much longer is he going to be?"

* * *

Kikyo explained the idea of attacking Sam when she left her house early the next morning to Robert one more time. Her patience with the wolf demon was beginning to run low and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to even try to capture the hanyou without purifying the wolf beside her. She sighed and closed her eyes after she had explained the plan for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

Robert nodded. "Okay, so what happens to the stupid mutt?"

Kikyo groaned and hit her head against the table. _Stupid fucking wolf. _She thought over and over again as she hit her head on the table. She stopped after a few minutes and glared at him. "I explained that in the plan Robert." She growled out angrily.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention." He said simply as he watched the girl glare at him in anger. He understood the plan completely, but after seeing the reaction she had the first time he asked her to repeat a few lines, he just could not stop asking her about the plan over and over again. He was enjoying it too much to stop, but after she growled out the words: If you ask me one more question, I swear I will purify you out of existence, the fun was over.

"So you understand the plan completely?" She asked just to make sure the wolf understood what she had said.

"Yes, I understood the entire plan after you explained it the first time." He growled out. "Now I'm going to bed and we will put the plan into action in the morning." He said as he got up and headed towards the door.

Kikyo glared at him and watched him leave. _I hate demons. _She thought as Robert tried to open the door.

Robert pulled at the door and yanked at the door, but it wouldn't budge. He checked to see if the door was locked, which it wasn't, and tried to open it again. After fifteen minutes of pulling, yanking, and tugging at the door, he stopped and walked away.

"The stupid ass door won't fucking budge." He growled out and sat back down in his spot at the kitchen table. "I guess I'm stuck here."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and got up. "If you're playing another trick on me, I promise you that you are not going to get out of this room alive." She walked over to the door and went to open the door. The doorknob jiggled a little, but as she pulled on the door to open it, it didn't budge. She glared at it and tried pushing it, but it still didn't move. She gave up after ten minutes of trying to open the door and sat back down at the table. "Stupid door." She grumbled. "What the hell are we going to do now?"

Robert got up. "I'm going to sleep in that mutt's room since I can't leave this stupid place." He grumbled and walked over to what used to be Inuyasha's bedroom door. The door was closed and as Robert gripped the doorknob, he knew it wouldn't open. He tried, just to make sure he wasn't going crazy, and it still didn't budge. He growled. "Okay, so I can't fucking use the mutt's room to sleep in." He grumbled.

"Kikyo and Robert," A loud voice boomed into the room. "You are under dorm arrest until you mate."

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the living room and smiled at Kagome. "You got so bored that you started building a card castle."

Kagome looked at the precariously stacked card castle and then at Sesshomaru. "Yup." She replied as she felt a tickle in her nose. She sneezed and the entire structure fell down. She sighed. "There went my castle." She said and looked at Sesshomaru. "Are you all done?"

"Almost," He said as he watched Kagome frown at him. "I just need my mate to come upstairs with me." He said and held his hand out to her and waited for her to take it. She stood up and took his hand in hers.

They both walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. There were roses on the bed and candles lit. Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's neck and pulled her close. "I can't believe you put all of this effort into the bedroom just because of what we are going to do." She whispered softly.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "My mate deserves the best." He whispered and felt his inner demon growl in content. He kissed her neck again and playfully nipped at the spot where she would bear his mark. He gently pushed her onto the bed and continued to kiss her. "Are you ready?" He asked as he looked at her body.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

Sesshomaru unzipped the black jacket Kagome wore and pulled it off of her. "I'm glad to hear that."

Sesshomaru began to kiss her neck and gently nipped her slightly exposed collarbone. He kissed her passionately. She closed her eyes and pulled him close to her onto the bed as he sucked her bottom lip. She moaned softly as he began to slowly unbutton the shirt she was in. He kissed her and as he did, each kiss became rougher; he licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance.

The two started to make out as he caressed her. Her moans turned him on as he kissed and touched all the spots that turned her on. Sesshomaru pulled her clothes and his completely off and kissed her bare breasts, breathing heavily as he did so. He kissed her neck and began to suck on the part under her jaw line. Then, he began to kiss her neck, and then lower to the valley between her breasts.

Kagome closed her eyes and arched her back slightly as he began to kiss down towards her nipple. She felt his tongue gently caress it and shivered in pleasure. He smiled and kissed it as it began to extend up. He nipped it gently, careful as to not bite too hard and hurt her. She gasped in pleasure and arched her back. Sesshomaru kissed lower towards her womanhood. He inhaled happily and closed his eyes, remembering how much he enjoyed it the last time he was this close to her, but instead of wanting to taste the liquid that was there, he wanted to feel that part of her against him. He looked up at Kagome with lusty eyes and came up to her face.

"Are you ready?" He whispered into her ear.

"Yes."

Sesshomaru pushed the tip of his penis against her clit, causing Kagome to moan loudly in pleasure. He closed his eyes and gently slid into her. She groaned in pain as he popped her cherry. The smell of blood drifted up from where they were joined, causing Sesshomaru to react to the smell. He pumped in and out of her slowly, trying not to hurt her that badly. After a few minutes, Kagome felt the pain ebb away, pleasure took its place quickly as Sesshomaru started to go in faster. Their hips started to pound together, but by this time, Kagome and Sesshomaru were too preoccupied with the amount of pleasure they were getting to notice the pain.

Sesshomaru gently bit down on her collarbone as Kagome orgasmed, marking her as his. He felt his and her body convulse as the two of them went into a very strong form of heat, getting faster and rougher as they went. After a good half hour of sex, the two of them stopped and fell asleep. Sesshomaru smiled. _Mine. _He thought as he drifted off into sleep.

AN: Sorry it was so late. Fridays aren't exactly the quietest day of my week, and I wasn't allowed onto the computer at 11 last night to post it because somebody was still on the stupid computer. But here is chapter 24, finally finished and ready, and most likely by the time anybody reads this, chapter 25 will be over halfway done. Wow, I can't believe that I only have one more chapter and then this story is done. I have to admit, I have enjoyed the writing process and I can't believe I actually managed to finish a story. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Talicka


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Kikyo glared at Robert and then looked out of the window in the kitchen. He had slept in her bed, forcing her onto the couch for the night as they fought with the dilemma they had. Her back hurt her from the spring that was lodged into her back most of the night and she hadn't gotten that much sleep. She yawned and looked out on the balcony. A few students were up walking around the campus, but most were in bed still, making the campus seem completely empty.

School was closed this Monday so the teachers could have one of their monthly meetings. Kikyo sometimes wondered aimlessly what they talked about during the meetings, but today was not one of those days. She was too pissed from the night before.

"I fucking hate this." She growled and tried the window in the kitchen to see if it was locked. Just like all the doors, besides her bedroom door that was, it was locked tight. She grumbled and looked back at the wolf demon in front of her.

Robert shook his head. "This is just perfect." He growled angrily. "I'm stuck in here with the likes of you."

"One more comment like that you insolent wolf and you will be as dead as that doorknob." She said pointing at the front doorknob. She had a light pink sweatshirt on with grey sweatpants that had a two white stripes down the side of it. Her brown eyes danced with her anger.

Robert rolled his eyes. "Okay then. So how the hell are we going to get out of this?" He was getting sick of listen to the girl's complaints and was about ready to try and rip her to shreds. _Fuck it, I'd rather have her kill me than mate her anyway. If I cause some damage before she brings me down it'll be worth something._

"_We _aren't going to be able to get out of this unless _we _do what _they _want us too." Kikyo grumbled and got up, heading for the bedroom.

"So to get out, we mate?" Robert snorted. "Not in a million years."

"You think I like the idea of being mated to YOU?!" She screamed the last word. "I don't want that kind of fucking commitment." She grumbled and went straight for her bed. "Especially with a fucking demon wolf like you!"

Robert watched her and then looked out the window. It was the first day of December and he was interested in watching who was walking about the campus. He gasped slightly as he watched a few snowflakes fall from the sky. He looked over his shoulder at Kikyo then turned back to window. The sight of Inuyasha and Sam made him change his mind about the girl that was in the bedroom of the dorm.

_If I can be half of what he is to her, maybe this will actually work out….. maybe I can actually make it work out. _He shook his head, unable to believe that he had changed his mind just because he had seen the bitch and the mutt standing in the snowfall in a loving embrace. _Well, here it goes… I hope she doesn't try to purify me just because I changed my mind._

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She glared at him.

"Take a look out of the window in the kitchen." Robert said simply. "It'll change your idea about what we have to do."

Kikyo gave him a weird look and walked over to the window. Sam and Inuyasha were outside of the dorms dancing in the beautiful blazing white snow. Kikyo understood what Robert meant at that moment when he said that it would give her a different idea about what they had to do. To be with somebody and to be that close to them to be able to have that much fun together and be that happy would be grand. She glared back at the bedroom where Robert was sitting.

"Never in a million fucking years would I deal with being with you wolf."  
Robert growled. "You don't have a choice anymore. The time for choices is up. We have from now until the end of the school year to mate or kill each other. We have no other choices you stupid human! I'd rather be mated to you then die in your arms from your purification! His eyes were beginning to change to a bright brilliant green. "Make up your mind or I personally will try and kill…"

Headmaster Chi walked into the room as he said that and glared at the wolf. "Stand down Robert." She turned to Kikyo. "If you two do not comply to the rules that were given to you at the beginning of the school year, I will be forced to kick you out of Lansford University." She glared at the two students in slight disgust. "I would think you two would have complied to the rules, but since you have not, you are forced to stay here until you mate. If you do not do so and cause more harm than good, I will personally see to it that you are kicked out."

Headmaster Chi turned away and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. Robert huffed. "I told you we didn't have much of a choice."

"Shut up wolf" Kikyo snapped. "We will talk about this later."

* * *

Inuyasha laughed as he pulled Sam close to him in a large bear hug. "I can't believe that you have never seen snow before." He whispered softly in her ear. He was having the best morning of his life with his favorite girl.

"It doesn't snow where I come from. California is never so cold that I have to wear more than a jacket just to go outside. I can't believe it though. I always thought I'd hate snow when I first saw it." Her ears twitched in amusement as she looked around. "But it's so beautiful!" Inuyasha let her go. She spun around in circles and laughed. "I love this place." Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she walked back over to Inuyasha. "And it's all thanks too you Inuyasha." She hugged him.

"It is?" He asked her, shocked to hear what she had said.

Sam nodded. "I only came here because my aunt told me it would be nice to know my heritage, but now I know so much more than that!" She smiled. "I know that I have a family here, with you and with Headmaster Chi. I have friends that I love to hang out with, and I have you. The best boyfriend a girl could ask for." She kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha blushed and looked away from Sam. "You're just saying that." He muttered in embarrassment.

Sam shook her head and took his hands in hers. "Why would I just say something like that?" She laughed as he started dancing with her.

"Because deep down you really are a fox in wolf's clothing." His eyes had an amused light to them as they continued to dance. "You're a kitsune deep down."

Sam shook her head. "You know I'm a wolf Inuyasha. My dad was one of the strongest wolf demons around." She sighed. "I wish I could have met him."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Trust me, parents aren't always what you expect of them Sam. It's sometimes better to be able to have your own thoughts and ideas about who they are then to see what they really are like."

"Well, you know you're father, I don't. I probably never will know my father." She looked up at the sky and smiled. "But I guess you're right Inu." She hugged him and closed her eyes. "I would rather be able to know my father though."

"I'm sure he was a good man." Inuyasha said as he held her close. "At least I know you are a great person to be around."

Sam blushed and nodded. "You're too kind Inu." She said softly. "Can we go inside?" She said as her teeth chattered slightly. "I'm getting a little cold."

Inuyasha nodded and nipped her neck lightly. "Sure, as long as I can do whatever I want when we go in." His eyes sparkled mischievously.

Sam rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the arm. "No way, I know what you're thinking." She chided.

Inuyasha pouted slightly and picked her up in his arms. "Too bad, you're going to let me do so anyway." He smiled and took her inside the house.

"No I won't." She as she pretended to struggle in his grip. "Why would I let you do what you want?" She teased him slightly as she managed out of his grasp.

"Because you can't get out of my grip that's why." He smiled at her and gently sat her down on the couch. "I'm not going to hurt you Samantha."

"I know; you'd be dead if you tried to hurt me."

"It's because the headmaster is watching over you for your guardian." He nipped at the spot he was planning on marking her at; a light crescent moon was already showing up there to his surprise. "Sam?" He whispered in shock.

"Hmm?" She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"You… you bear my mark Samantha."

Sam's eyes widened. "I… I do?" She got up and went for the nearest mirror. Inuyasha pointed to the light crescent moon that was on her shoulder. Sam gasped and turned to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry. You are mine Samantha, and soon enough nobody will be able to do anything about it."

Samantha nodded. "I'm yours."

* * *

_Where is my jacket!! _Sesshomaru jumped awake as he heard the angry thought breach his slumber. He growled and looked around. _What the hell was that? _

_ Sesshomaru? _Kagome turned from where she stood in the middle of the room and looked at him. "Oops… I'm sorry about waking you up." She said as she pulled her blouse on. "I forgot about the whole… er… telepathic thing." She turned back around and pulled her pants all the way on.

"It's okay… I think your jacket is downstairs… Why are you looking for it anyway?" He asked.

"I want to go outside." Kagome shrugged. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go look for my jacket."

Sesshomaru watched her walk out the door. _Man I wish I could get a repeat of last night._

_ You will Sesshomaru, later on tonight or maybe some other time. I'm going to go and get my jacket. _Kagome replied. She was in the living room searching frantically for her jacket. She could hear Sesshomaru growling in slight annoyance as she did so.

Sesshomaru walked into the room moments later holding onto the dark blue jacket that Kagome was looking for. "This it?"

Kagome turned around and faced him. She noticed the jacket and ran for it. "YES!" She slipped into it and went to get her shoes on.

"What's outside anyway?"

"IT'S SNOWING!" Rin yelled as she ran down the stairs. She already had her jacket on and boots in hand. "Come on Sesshomaru!" She smiled and walked over to Kagome. "Let's all go outside and then maybe later go see a movie!"

Sesshomaru walked over to her and picked her up. "Okay Rin. That's exactly what we will do today."

Rin smiled and wiggled her feet into her boots. Kagome helped her do so and then put her shoes on. "Well where are your boots… and your coat?" She said as she turned back to Sesshomaru.

"I've got to go and get them. You and Kagome can go outside now if you want."

"YES!!"

Sesshomaru looked after her as she ran outside into the snow. A smile touched his lips as he turned to Kagome. "Go on." He whispered softly. "Keep her company. I need to go get ready."

Kagome walked out into the snow and watched the snowflakes fall. Rin was picking up some of the snow off of the ground and trying to pack it. She made a lopsided snowball and tossed it at Kagome. Kagome ducked and quickly made one while laughing at the little girl. She tossed a smaller snowball at the younger girl and smiled as she screamed. Kagome stood up and almost jumped when she felt Sesshomaru's arms wrap around her waist.

"You are mine, and you will always be mine." Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome nodded happily and watched Rin play in the snow. "I know I am Sess." She smiled as his grip tightened. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

AN: Well here is chapter 25… I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOO SOOO SOOOOOO SORRY it took so long to get this posted!!! We've been having a minor issue with the internet and sharing it among two people… (Dial-up is a pain in the butt) and since school has been back in from vacation I haven't had the time to post this… thanks for bearing with me, and a special thanks to a close friend of mine, because without her I wouldn't have posted this until IDK just a long time from now. Please review! Talicka


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue- Sango's Problem

Sometimes things worked out just the way you wanted them to. That's how life is, but if Sango had learned anything in her lifetime, she had learned that you didn't get what you wanted as often as you'd like to. Sitting down on the couch in her slightly empty dorm, she thought about all of the good things that had happened to her. She was going to Lansford University, one of the top universities in Japan, she had Miroku as a roommate, she had Kirara, and she had a ton of friends that lived on campus.

The only thing that was bothering her at the moment was Miroku. She rolled her eyes as she thought of the man he had become. Of all things, he had trained to become a monk, and if anybody asked her, (or any of his close friends for that matter) she would have said that he should have become anything but a monk. At least now he was studying to become a professor of some sort. (She hadn't really listened in to what he had been yammering on about in the past few weeks. She had too much homework to do to worry about Miroku's studies as well) But that wasn't what was bothering her.

It was something much more important than that. Something that was waaaay more important, she just couldn't think of a way to bring the topic up without putting the poor guy into shock.

It had been almost two full semesters since the students had gotten a letter in the mail that told them about the "project" the school was taking on for the school year. The project's goal was simple, find each student their perfect match and hope that they mate. (Or force them to, Sango still wasn't too sure what would happen if the students refused to follow their instructions)

Miroku started acting like the world was going to end after he had received that letter in the mail. Sango knew why he was acting that way. It was kind of obvious to her; he had a bit of a wondering eye, and even though he wasn't really a 'man-whore' (as many of the guys would jokingly call him), it didn't mean he wasn't worried about settling down. The commitment behind it was almost too much, and even though he was perfectly capable of giving up his habit, Sango knew he wouldn't.

Kirara jumped up into Sango's lap and started to purr softly. Sango scratched behind her ears. "What should I do?" She murmured. "I can't just stand up and go 'Miroku we need to talk about mating'. That would definitely not go well…" She sighed. "What am I going to do?"

AN: The Epilogue is just a warm up to the spinoff of this story I'm going to do. Don't worry, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Samantha, Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Robert will all be in it, but I think I might have it focus more on Miroku and Sango… Miroku is going to have a bit of an issue with the whole mating deal and that's going to be the basis for the spinoff… whenever I get the first chapter written. Speaking of which, I'm sorry that this one is extremely late. I've really been trying to keep up with posting and everything, but I haven't had the time until recently to write. Please review and tell me what you think of the idea of the spin off and if you think this book should actually have more to it and if so, please tell me what. As always I look forward to reading what you guys say. Talicka


End file.
